Unconventional Love
by Mallie-3
Summary: Dominant beings rules over the human race on Vegeta-sei. Humans are trying desperately to regain importance in the world, where the mighty Saiya-jin race rid of anyone who defies the laws of their people. The leader, the Prince of Saiya-jin's, has encouraged this fight against the rebellion, and punishes ruthlessly, exterminating any human who defy the crown. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Unconventional Love**_

_Chapter One_

_Summary: Dominant beings rules over the human race on Vegeta-sei. Humans are trying desperately to regain importance in the world, where the mighty Saiya-jin race rid of anyone who defies the laws of their people. The leader, the Prince of Saiya-jin's, has encouraged this fight against the rebellion, and punishes ruthlessly, exterminating any human who defy the crown, though his cold heart can't help but show compassion for a certain blue haired human he should consider scum. _

…

..

.

_The child took a large bite of her sweet bread, looking up toward the glittering stars dappled across the blackish blue sky. A loud blast shook the ground under the young girl's small feet. Her eyes shot up, looking frantically for the source of the sound. What was happening? Her father had shot up from his seated position near the cooking flames. His eyes narrowed, concentrating on the spanning wall of exotic trees, draping their village and carefully hiding them from the dangerous world surrounding them. _

_It was quiet once again. Her mother gripped her shoulders, pulling the girls small form closer. She whispered their native tongue in her ear, causing her to step back slightly. A soft breeze traveled over the human's, shooting a shiver of fear down their backs. The climate was hot and humid on this planet. It was dark, but that was barely enough to cool their small village. The abnormal breeze alerted them something was coming. _

_Bursting from the plants lining the walkway was group of hunters, shouting and pointing in the opposite direction. Her mother's voice hitched as her father made eye contact with the woman. He spoke quickly, willing her to take their small daughter away. The small blue haired child screamed for her father as her mother gripped her hand and pulled her to their small hut._

_Leather clung tightly to her small frame as she was lifted into the air. Her mother wrapped a fur blanket around her shivering body. The look in her mother's eyes stayed with her, which it was something she would never be able to forget. The fear traveled across those sky blue orbs quickly as they widened in fear. The reflection of the brightly glowing torches caught her eye, and how beautiful they were. The freshly baked bread softly glazed to add a touch of sweetness, had slipped from her hand. She looked over her mother's shoulder to see the bread rolling down the muddy hill. _

_Her father stood not far behind, leading those away from the loud screams. What was going on? The blue haired youngling blinked a few times, allowing her mouth to drop open as a bright light flashed across the dimming horizon. Following the flash came a loud crash, and then by more screams. Her blue eyebrows knitted slightly as she clung to her mother. _

"_Momma?" she said in her native language. _

_Her mother didn't answer, but rustled through the foliage. The large jungle leaves began to hit her soft cheeks as the cool glistening drops of the afternoon rain dropped on her face, and dampening her blue locks of hair. Her mother began to pant, crying softly and begging to the sky as she gripped her small daughter. She had only seen five years. Never in those short years had she seen anything like this. Sure, her tribe had traveled quite a bit over the years, but this was different. People were scattering through the tall trees. There was no order. Her father was nowhere to be found. The sounds of shrieks and loud moaning filled her eyes. Her mother placed a hand on her ear, placing the other against her chest so she could drowned out the chaos. _

_As they made it to the clearing her mother nearly fell, causing her grip to loosen and her small daughter was flung from her arms. The small blue haired child cried out, falling face first into the clear stream. It led up to a large waterfall. The girl's blonde mother gripped the child, cooing softly and willing her to follow after her quickly. Her blue eyes widened as she followed after the woman dressed in an abundance of fur and leather. Her mother quickly lifted her once again and began to climb under a large rock, which was shielding them from the weight of the water pouring from the top of the large rock formation. _

"_Bulma…" the woman said softly, "Go on and hide." She gave a hard shove to the small girl, willing her to hide her body in the shadows behind the pouring water. The coolness of the water dropped the temperature of the small nook, causing her whole body to shiver uncontrollably. _

_Her mother's form disappeared and she was left to cry alone. Why was she leaving her? What had attacked their village? Were they the black devils she had heard the men of her village speak about from time to time? She didn't remember them saying the size of them. She had noticed a large metal object as her mother had made it to the lining of trees that lead away from the village. It had landed in the middle, right upon their hut. Its lights were blinding and the doors opened just as it then went out of sight. Could the black devils have been inside that metal creature? _

_She tried not to cry. She willed herself to be calm for her mother's sake. Her mother would be back for her. She wouldn't leave her only child here to die. _

_Her mother wouldn't allow the black devils take her away. The thought of never seeing her beautiful mother again instantly brought tears to her eyes. What would she do, how would she survive? The small blue haired child began to cry, wiping her nose across the soft fur of her forearm bands. Tears glided down her rosy cheeks. _

"_Momma…" she cried for the woman who had left her alone. _

_She sobbed harder when the woman didn't answer her call, leaving her feeling so alone in this world. It had been a half hour or more since she was left in this damp cave to fend for herself. No one came, or called for her. What if they were all gone? The sounds of screaming could no longer be heard from where she was at. She was left in silence. It somehow calmed her._

_She laid her small body across the rocks, curling up into a tiny ball and gripping her knees as she sang a soft song. Her soft lips mumbled the syllables as she rocked back and forth. The sad lullaby soothed the youngling as she fell asleep for just a brief moment. Her tiny tear soaked eyes closed and her rose bud mouth relaxed. Deep breaths were taken as her stressed form took to a deep sleep. _

_The wild animals cried out to the non-existent moon. The moon only stood brightly in the sky for one week out of the month. The moon was coming. The animals of the jungles knew it was coming. The sounds of warning spread through the trees like a wild fire. The bugs hissed and rattled, but they slowly died off, along with the animals as the darkness came. They packed together, searching for the stragglers. _

_The soft thudding of boots could be heard on the rocks just outside the cave. The trio spoke in a foreign language to one another as they searched their rocky environment. They entered the cave. Their tails swished back and forth, protectively wrapping themselves around their waist as they approached the tiny form of the human girl before them. _

_The long haired male kneels down, taking in the figure. His black eye searched for a tail near the base of her spine, but failed to find one, resulting in a quick reply to the male looming behind him. They further inspected the child, laughing and yanking at the soft tendrils of blue hair on her scalp. The short haired male nodded as the long haired creature flicked the child's arm, causing her to open her sleepy eyes. _

"_Momma," she asked, reaching up to the dark figure. _

_Her eyes blurry with sleep as she sat up and yawned. The voice was deep and she couldn't understand a word that came from the male's voice box. She whimpered softly and looked down, scooting back. Her body tensed up as her back hit the back of the cool, rocky wall. She finally gained enough courage to look up at the now standing figure to see two men who looked just like her. They resembled her people, but there was something off. Behind one of the males soft tail swished, scratching at the back of his thigh and then relaxing and even sometimes flexing. The other had his wrapped tightly around his waist. Their bodies were tall and large. They were much larger than most human males of her kind. Each had dark brown hair of different lengths that glistened as the lights from the outside carefully touched over their bronze forms. Their muscles were corded and bulged, proving they were the dominate kind. Dark black and brown armor covered their bodies. They were the black devils. The devils her mother had told her stories about, the people her father's men had whispered about. _

"_No," the little blue haired girl whimpered out, crying softly for her mother. _

_The men rewarded her with a laugh, causing her to shiver in fear. One leaned in and snarled, causing her to shriek out in fear. She sobbed loudly, which one rewarded her with string of loud syllables that shot from his lips. They were words she had never heard before. It only caused the child to become more hysterical. The man huffed softy, rolling his eyes at the men who stood behind him, curious of the small little girl. They all joined in, laughing at her fear and pain. They were evil._

_The black haired male leaned in and gripped her small ankle, dragging her across the mud. He lifted her by her ankle with ease as he held her arm's length away as he turned and exited the small confines of the cave. His body stood up straight as he shouted to the men, alerting them of his find. They stood huddled together near their large metal beast. Her vision wasn't very good being upside down and teary eyed. The lights were not helping either, which were blinding her and forcing her to look away. _

_The dark eyed, dark haired men were all dressed in the same armor. Each breast plate was adorned with a seal. A seal she was sure was meant to the highest importance. She just didn't understand it. They were a part of a group she had never laid eyes upon until now. They spoke a different language she didn't understand and they had different attributes she had never seen before. The man released her from his grip, causing her fall to the ground in a large heap of tears. Another came up behind her, tapping her small form lightly with the tip of his boot. _

_The soft furry appendage shot out, gripping her small calf and lifting her in the air none too lightly. They looked around at one another. One reached for the hem of her long skirt and lifted it, looking at her genitals. The blue haired girl screamed loudly, causing them to release her instantly. They had been checking her sex. What importance was that? _

_They nodded to one another, chatting to each other as one brought a small chain with a clip. They attached it around one of her ankles as they yanked her to large craft that brought on the blinding lights. The large object was their means of travel, from what she had seen. It was made of the strongest metal on the plant. As they escorted her roughly onto the craft, they thrust her into a large cage, slamming it shut and leaving her alone with a few small children just like her, a boy and a girl around her age. _

_The small blue haired child looked up through her dirty blue hair to see the small children cuddling together as two siblings would. The recent captive cried for her loss. If only she had a member of her own family there to help calm her. She was scared. The men were loud and the smell of alcohol was strong. Not to mention the smell of food instantly wafted in her direction causing her belly to rumble. She was hungry, chilled, and homesick. She finally curled up in the corner and watched as the man drank and played a game with silver coins. They laughed loudly and every so often watched the one who kept eye contact with them so intently. _

_They would speak to her, often laughing at her silence. It angered her that they spoke in a language she wasn't able to understand. They were mocking her no doubt, but she wasn't quite aware of the trouble that would soon follow their travels. She didn't quite know that she would never again see her mother's kind face, or watch her father preparing his latest kill by the warm fire as they were surrounded by their kind, their people. _

_The craft lowered quickly, and as she awoke from her troubled sleep no was in sight. She looked around, crawling to the now open door of her cage. She crawled across the floor. Her breathing grew heavier as she slowly got up and looked out the small round window in the craft. She gasped softly seeing three large forms of those beasts that had captured her. _

_The blue haired girl cried softly as she crawled to the door, opening to escape before anyone set their eyes on her and discovered her crawling around on the floor. Before she made it to the door a soft voice spoke from behind her in her native tongue. Her eyes widened and a cool wave rolled over her body. _

"_Don't even think about it, beast." It snarled as a brown bag was placed over her head._

_Her echoed screams were heard, ringing in her ears as she frantically tried to escape. The blackness captured her immediately and she was forced to submit to the large body holding her still. _

…

..

.

.

..

…

The blue haired woman shot from her cot, gripping her ragged night shirt. She clutched the fabric lightly, fearing she just might tear it. It was old and it was the only night attire she had beside her working garments, which were provided to her by her owners. The dim red light blinked rapidly upon her ankle, alerting her to be in the main dining rooms quickly or discipline would surely be administered. Each anklet was placed upon an individual slave as a tracking device as well as used for discipline.

She stood up and folded up her cot as well as her sheet. Bulma used a small basin of water to clean herself up before even thinking about leaving. She was already in a mood. The moment upon awakening had set the tone of her day.

A dream, a reality she tried to escape for nearly twenty years of her time servitude. She hated remembering the event that chose her fate, the fate of forever binding her to this life as a lap dog. She stood and slid on her leather slippers before throwing on her attire. She headed through the back corridors of the servants halls. She kept her head down, fearing who might be watching. It was easy to offend them if they were having an off day, which she tried desperately to avoid. She learned that quickly after her first three severe beatings. It took her a week to recover from each.

The dominate culture on this planet were ruthless. They wanted nothing more than to control and dominate over the weaker race. The humans had been looked at as inferior to the Saiya-jin's for years now. Bulma was born in a small community outside of one of the main capital on this god forsaken planet. She only remembered small details of her birth mother's face and every once and a while she could almost distinctly hear the tone of her voice in a dream.

Humans were tools to the greater race. Humans were weak creatures whose only life goal was to serve under the Saiya-jin rule. There were three main palaces located across the humid grounds of the planet. Each was located in the lush regions, which the humidity was almost unlivable. It was hard to breath at times.

She had only once been to the second largest Capital at the tender age of eight years old. Her owners had dragged her along to teach her the ways of the court. She was meant to be a gift to one of the highest ranking Noble family and to serve them during their stay at the palace, but was turned down for her coloring. They said it would be too distracting. The moment she was attacked they all looked down at her in disgust, speaking in their language. She had picked out a few words that caught her attention. After being captive for nearly three years she had picked up on some of the Saiya-jin tongue. They were making fun of her body. They were criticizing the 'weakling's' body. The one word that nearly made her loose it was translated as 'death'. Her owners quickly drew their attention toward a more 'plainer' slave, getting them off the topic of the blue haired human.

She was escorted away with the remaining slaves. Her owner knew her native tongue, scolding her for angering the possible buyer. It wasn't her fault, she knew that.

Her stomach began to twist and turn as they were then shackled and taken to inside the palace walls. Would the Royals be there? Would they think the same about her as the Nobles? Was her coloring too exotic for a slave girl? She had been nervous and even gotten sick all over one of the soldiers shoes upon arrival. One of the three times she was beat nearly to death. They were cruel individuals who looked upon the human race as nothing but scum.

There were the Royals, who controlled the inhabitants on the planet. There were also the Nobles. She was a part of a low ranking Nobel family who had purchased her at the age of seven years old from her very first owner. Her blue coloring attracted the male's mate, who seemed unusually kind for their race. The master knew of his mate's unusual obsession for the girl, but ignored it for a time before he grew tired and wanted to rid of the girl for his mates odd behavior. Unfortunately, she was stuck with them and he had given up on selling.

The next cast was Solider Elites as well as the Soldiers. They protected the Crown and did the bidding of the King. The Saiya-jin's purged planets, eliminating life for the ultimate devil of the universe. The creature had Saiya-jin crown in his pocket. He was a hideously evil creature by the name of Frieza. He was never seen taking even a single step on the humid surface of Planet Vegeta-sei. They dealt with their affairs off planet. They did his bidding and no harm came to their planet. There were also merchants and fisher men. Of course there were the poor and lowly Saiya-jin people, but nothing came as low as the Human race. They were lower than mammals.

They were treated as pets on the planet. They did the Saiya-jin's bidding and served them. Those who had the coin were able to purchase them as property. Many female human's lived in the slave courters. Male workers often were sent for hard labor. There was no pay. You worked until your dying day. There were rumors that the Saiya-jin's were desperate to find more human workers for the larger cities. They had even gone as far as creating farms that housed both sexes, forcing them to copulate with one another.

Bulma had been stuck in a household where she cooked and cleaned. She was grateful. There were so many awful things that happened to her people on this planet. They were singled out and treated like scum on the bottom of their combat boots. She couldn't help that her heart ached for those that were killed mercilessly for something as simple as not completing a task properly.

It was her master's doing majority of the time. She was lucky to be in the favor of the Mistress, or she would have been disposed of years ago. Her master was an awful man. He cared nothing for their well-being, but why would they? They were property, slaves. She worked quietly and tried her best to keep away from his curious eyes. He always picked her out, so she was ever so careful when he was watching.

Once she had hit puberty his eyes began to roam, looking at her curves and her newly forming breasts. She saw the way he looked at her. It seemed he was most curious when his mate was large with child. It was against the law to lay with a human, but it didn't mean that it didn't happen. Many turned their heads because they were only property, nothing more or less.

She had heard rumors that her very own, human hating owner, had taken a few girls down in the dark hallways of the storage rooms. He was very assertive. He liked to prove his dominance constantly. It scared her to hear these stories when she noticed the way he looked at her. Was it true? Would he force himself on her? She kept in groups most of the time after hearing those stories. Her mistress was the safest. Of course no Saiya-jin could be trusted, but she was desperate.

Bulma quickly dressed in her work attire. The two suns were blazing in the bright red atmosphere. She looked out the window, taking in the brightly glistening body of water just outside the home. Her hair was pushed up into a tight ponytail to keep the hair from her eyes. She took in a deep breath and began her daily routine.

She cleaned the kitchen thoroughly before helping the other women to collect goods for household meals. Many meats were supplied to the home. Meat was never cooked to its fullest. Many sweets and alcoholic beverages were served daily. Dishes were served in bulk, so there was no room for mistakes. Food was to be served in the Saiya-jin fashion and done correctly. Massive amount of money went to the food that was delivered to the home weekly. Even though they weren't the most popular Noble family to the crown, they did earn quite a bit of money and were still shown respect. She wondered at times how the other nobles lived. Honestly, she was lucky. The owners of the home barely ever had guests. They usually left to visit others, which was less stressful on the workers and gave them moments to breathe.

The blue haired woman gripped a vegetable in her hands, sliding her fingertips over the glistening surface before placing it upon the tabletop and slicing the blade through its flesh. She sniffled softly, handing the finished product to the women cooking. A loud slam sounded just outside the Kitchen's swinging doors. Many of the women surrounding her began to speak frantically, turning and looking for a place to hide. It was the Master they all feared.

A large looming figure pushed through the doors of the kitchen, gliding its eyes over the frantic figures that were now looking for cover. Bulma's small hand tightened its grip on the handle of the knife before dropping the item immediately. Her mouth parted slightly as she back away from the counter and her eyes dropped. Her master had decided to make a surprise entrance. He was usually far away visiting the royals in the largest Capital of Vegeta-sei. Why was he here? Had something happened?

His loud voice boomed in the small confines of the kitchen, causing her small frame to jump. She kept her eyes to the wooden floor. Everyone around her seemed to scatter like insects. She was abandoned. That is how it was. You fended for yourself on this planet. Survival was the main goal of any creature here.

"I know you are not deaf, human female." Teiko snarled, as he glided across the floor to invade her space.

Bulma whimpered softly, blinking rapidly as she was afraid she was going to feel a hand strike across her soft cheek at any moment. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes lowered.

"Yes, Master. I was only preparing the meal you had required this afternoon. I had nothing to use that would properly slice..." Bulma forced the words from her throat, knowing she most likely would be punished for her stupid actions.

Bulma squealed in fright as his large hand came across her chin, gripping it tightly and forcing her face upward so he could look upon it. Her glistening blue eyes lowered that very moment, as short breaths came bursting from her lungs. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"You left the hall doors open," He finally said after a few moments of silence, "You are lazy and a foolish race of scum. Never forget it. Do it again and you will be punished. I shall be pleased, since it has been a long time since I have lain a hand upon your flesh."

The blue haired human blinked and shooting her eyes upward, making brief eye contact with her owner. His black eyes flashed furiously down at her. They blazed more seeing she had the audacity to make eye contact with him, the one who owned her.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake." Bulma whispered and shook her head remembering that she had indeed shut the door upon arrival. She immediately blinked, cutting their eye contact. He was finding a reason to speak to her about beatings. It was his way of keeping his dominate role of the household.

"No pitiful apologies, human," he leaned in, snarling ferociously near her face, "Continue your work, or you will regret it immensely as I have said." His thick, corded legs stretched with each step as he forced her into the corner of the room, looking down on the top of her head.

Bulma tensed her shoulders, forcing her body to remain calm even though she had this dominating Saiya-jin male towering over her. His breathing was loud, coming in quick bursts as he looked down upon her and leaned in slightly. She could see the sharp edge of his chiseled jaw from the corner of her eye. The young woman closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath against her against her cheek and forehead as he leaned in. She could hear him inhale quickly. She shuddered instantly, hoping he would leave swiftly.

Her eyes tightly closed when his chest brushed against her body. After a moment he took a step back, leaving her body cool and almost shivering with the amount of body heat he gave off from his closeness. The sound of his heavy boots hitting the wooden floor caught her attention, which she quickly opened her eyes to see where he had gone.

The Saiya-jin male had left the kitchen. She let out a slow shaky breath the moment she knew she was alone. She looked around, hoping the other women would come out of hiding soon and not leave her alone. She jerked across the kitchen, yanking the pan from the blazing fire of the cooktop. There was no more room for mistakes. The master was in one of his moods today, but she wondered why…

…

..

.

.

..

…

The meal was prepared to the household's requirements and of course was swiftly presented in the dining hall, which the Mistress supervised, correcting anything she saw out of place. Thankfully she was the one, for if it was the Master an electric whip would be administered to anyone who messed up. Blood blistered welts were always the aftermath.

Extra plates and place settings were ordered to be places around the long table in the dining hall. Bulma of course delivered, but kept an ear open, curious as to who would be present at the home that evening. She could hear the other woman chatting softly after the mistress left for a brief moment. She didn't want to but in, for she feared if she was caught speaking her own native tongue she would be beat, or worse.

"Nobles are to be present tonight as well as Elites of the Royal family. Be on your guard if you value your life." The mistress said as she entered the room once again, silencing the chatting women in the corner who were bringing out a large bowl of steaming water.

Bulma nodded quickly and placed the last piece of silver upon a cloth, watching as her owner slowly slid around the large table, looking over each detail. Her tail flicked back and forth, tracing the wooden edge of the table. The blue haired woman's eyes lowered as she backed away, allowing her Mistress room to observe her work.

"You will stay in the kitchens, yes?" The strong Saiya-jin woman said in a husky tone, those glittering black depths pierced her features.

She could almost feel it, "Look upon me," Tehila leaned in, speaking softly.

Bulma lifted her blue eyes, meeting those trade mark eyes and nodding, "Yes, I understand."

She was keeping her hidden, for whatever reason her coloring did nothing but offend those around her. Their race always suggested putting her down. She never understood what was so bad about her coloring. Of course she was grateful that her Mistress kept her from it, trying to avoid any confrontation.

"Go now, it is almost time for them to arrive. They are arriving." The mistress spoke harshly to the human's as she heard the strong voice of her mate as he entered the home once again, welcoming their guests.

The human women scattered to the kitchens, pouring large pitchers of the planets more famous alcoholic beverages. They had purchased many expensive bottles, which most likely would have them hurting for coin for a couple months. More food was being prepared in the kitchens. It was enough to feed an army in these quantities. Bulma said nothing to any of the girls, who eyed her suspiciously when she didn't leave the kitchens. Of course she made herself useful, cleaning up after the girls as they left with more food.

She was curious. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know who was here and their business with her the masters of this home. Would the master be called to war, which she desperately hoped and prayed for, or would he moving up in the ranks? She wished the dining hall was closer.

Of course she couldn't stop herself as she slowly made her way back to the double doors, peering over as the girls stood near the door way and away from prying eyes of those inside the dining hall. Both of the light haired workers peeked over their shoulders and quickly made their way toward her. Bulma swallowed hard and pulled the door back. The two light haired women eyed her suspiciously once again. One pursed her lips, fighting the urge to gossip.

"It is true," one of the girls said, looking almost frightened.

"You know better than to speak in our native tongue when guests are present." Bulma scolded, watching over the girls shoulders, keeping an eye open for the enemy.

"There are high ranking nobles, but not just that. The Prince has rewarded them with his presence." The other girl jumped in, their tone louder than she would have liked.

Bulma placed a finger over her pursed lips, shaking her head and then speaking softly, "The Prince?" She looked confused.

"Yes, didn't you hear? Our people have taken up arms against one of the capitals. Many died, but their cause only infuriated the crown because many of the Saiya-jin's crafts were destroyed. In this attack they have succeeded in destroying many buildings that housed many important weapons meant for Frieza. He is here asking the Master for his aid in _suppressing_ the humans." The blonde said softly, "The Prince is leading this; we believe he is pondering genocide."

"But that would mean…" Bulma whispered, furrowing her brow.

"Yes," the girls nodded, causing the blue haired woman's eyes to widen in shock.

"They rely on us. They have us do their bidding. Who, if not us?' Bulma shook her head, pulling the girls into the kitchen.

"I am not sure; I am only hearing bits and pieces of their conversation from the dining hall. They all seem angry and their thoughts are solely based on revenge for their lost goods." The other replied.

Bulma pushed through the doors, ignoring the girl's harsh whispers warning her about the mistress's requirement of her from earlier. She paused near the door, hearing the loud voice of her Master as he spat insults about the human race. She finally peered out into the dining hall, watching the large group scarf down food and drink, barely listening to his displeased ramblings.

At the head of the table sat a dark hair man. His head was propped in a bored fashion as he watched the men discuss. He listened thoroughly. Upon his breast plate, a golden seal sat adorning it. The bright red colors of royalty were scattered throughout his attire. No one except the royals had the right to purchase or wear anything with the royal color of blood red. It gave away his status. His eyes were the typical black, evil and menacing in the way he sat with that constant frown on his lips. His black hair stood up in a flame, thick and glossy as the light cascaded down upon it. The shadows made his muscular upper half stand out.

Bulma's hand gripped the wooden trimming around the open doors. She merely peered out, fearing she might get caught as she was watching and listening. She glanced toward her Mistress who was listening intently to her mate. Bulma shifted her eyes toward a large bald Elite solider who sat near the Prince, shoving meats down his throat as well as drink. Her curious eyes shifted back toward the prince. Her breath hitched in her throat.

His black eyes had found her. He cupped his chin, leaning upon his elbow. The frown was gone, but a curiously filled those black orbs. He didn't move, nor say a word. She was frozen in one spot. Their eyes were meeting and at that very moment she felt as if she had done something terribly wrong. She was to be unnoticed. She had disobeyed.

His strong body relaxed as he leaned forward, as if he was tracking her as prey. She swallowed hard. Her pink lips parted a moment as he reached out to grip his glass, tilting it back to take a long drink. The Prince tilted his head to the side. The members of the group stopped talking, each were waiting for the Prince to reply. They were all obviously confused. They looked to one another and shifted their gaze in the direction of his interest.

Bulma gasped, but it was silenced by a hand. She was dragged back into the kitchen by the two women.

"You are a fool. What if they saw you, you would have been beaten for breaking the rules. You are a stupid girl." One of them shook their head while the other placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself.

"I saw him." Bulma finally said.

"You saw who?"

"The Prince," she said softly.

"And… did he see you?" they asked.

She hesitated but answered feeling a cool shiver travel down her back, "Yes,"

ooOoo

_Authors Note: Alright, I am nuts I know it. I shouldn't be starting any sort of fanfiction until I complete the others. I am terrible, but I just couldn't help myself. I am honestly just toying with this idea of Vegeta being his normal Saiyan self. I thought I would give it a try. To tell you the truth, I feel more comfortable writing AU's where he is human, but depending on what you all think, I will continue. This is a test run. The chapters will become longer if I continue. Thanks for reading!_

_-Mallie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unconventional Love**

_Chapter Two_

_A/N: This story is not for those who cannot handle dark descriptions and sexual encounters. This fiction is rated 'M' for a reason__. _

…

..

.

"_Once upon a time, in a world far from where we are now, was a civilized culture of human's." The woman smiled, stroking the blazing embers, "You heard me correctly, human's with their own world." Her blue eyes narrowed, remembering this land as if she had seen it firsthand._

_The little blue haired child leaned in and listened closely, completely captivated, "Humans had their own world?"_

_The blonde woman glanced over and smiled kindly, nodding, "Yes, blue waters that spanned clear to the horizon. There was lush green grass, bright blooming flowers with as many colors as you could think of." She chuckled, tapping the little girl's nose playfully. _

"_So, just like here?" the blue haired child crossed her legs and leaned forward, closing her eyes and imagining this wonderful world where they didn't have to run from the monsters. _

"_Oh no, this world isn't the same. There are places with lush vegetation, but the moment you go too far the land stops, turning into a barren waste land. There are large serpents, scalding hot sand, and absolutely no trace of water on the surface. The two suns would surely scorch our flesh." The older woman explained, placing the poker to her side and crossing her own legs and tightening the fur around her waist._

"_Waste land…" the girl murmured, "Momma, I don't understand. Why are we here if people like us are in this other world?" The bright child titled her head to the side, feeling a few strands of hair slide and cascade over from her shoulder like a beautiful water fall. _

_Her mother's face darkened. The woman swallowed hard as she looked down at her hands. Her mother was trembling. _

_The little girl blinked, frowning deeply at her mother's odd behavior, "Momma?" the little girl leaned forward. _

_A man called to the blonde woman from the cooking flames, waving her over. She blinked a few times and turned to offer her daughter a reassuring smile. The woman stood and wrapped the fur around her shoulders, darting off to speak with the blue haired girl's father. _

_She narrowed her eyes, blinking a few times. Her mother knew of this dark past which was associated with this world she spoke of. Had her mother actually been a part of that existence? She watched as her mother carefully tucked her blonde locks behind her ear and began to carry large handmade bowls to a large sitting area under constructed homes they had built just below the large towering tree's canopy. _

_The blue haired child glanced up at the sky. The stars blazed, proving their wondrous existence in this universe. The soft hue of gold and red shot across the sky, caused only by the second sun. The Temperature would soon drop drastically. _

…

_.._

_._

The slave watched out the window. Large metal ships landed on her owners land. The outside looked like mirrors, which shimmered and nearly blinded anyone that looked if they suns hit it just right. The large ramps lowered and large numbers of Vegeta-sei soldiers exited. Intimidatingly thick and spiked armor protruded from their body. Around each of their waist clung their tails, protectively holding its owner. Each soldier's armor consisted of black and brown shades. They were mostly lower class individuals that had not earned the right to wear any ounce of the royal colors, only the insignia on their weapons.

The generals could be spotted as soon as they approached the home. They were dressed better and usually didn't see battle. Their large, well-crafted armor was adored with the insignia and small amounts of royal red and golden hints were painted upon their hard surfaces. They were the elites.

Bulma frowned, knowing all that the General's men were at his disposal at any moment just because he was of a higher class. She didn't like the way the Saiya-jin's decided upon such a system. They were obsessed with their kinds breeding. Poor elite women were sent to be with whoever their families wished, so they could carry on their strong bloodline by mixing theirs with a high standing family.

The men of this planet were ruthless. The day of marriage was one of mourning. She hadn't seen many women cry, but her master's first daughter surprised her. She was to be sent to marry the son of a very rich elite in one of the capitals. She locked herself in her room, fearing for her life. She didn't wish to die. Bulma couldn't blame her. Her heart went out for this girl that she almost never had contact with. If a Saiya-jin woman could not produce at least one healthy male heir for her husband, it was a crime. It was also punishable by death.

The master finally had to break down her door. He beat her senseless and the next day she was sent to the capital to marry the Male. Bulma had heard nothing spoken about her by either the Master or the Mistress since the woman left their home.

"Bulma…," one of the young slave girls spoke, tapping her on the shoulder.

Bulma jumped and placed a hand on her chest. Her blue eyes studied the girl a moment, blinking back her angry expression.

"What?" she asked her, shifting her gaze back toward the window, noticing a vibrantly dressed individual that had joined the Saiya-jin military. It was that Prince. Her eyes widened in interest.

"The Mistress is looking for you," she whispered in their native tongue close to the girl's ear.

Bulma couldn't pry her eyes from the strong figure of the Saiya-jin Prince. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips parted, "What is the Prince doing here with his Military?" Was is because of the human colony just miles from her Master's home?

The girl stuttered a bit, blinking a few times before leaning over the window sill and watching the scene before her, "I…I am not sure." She admitted, "You must hurry. Don't keep her waiting."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder and watched as the small human woman's body disappeared into the long hallways of the home. After she was gone she stood up and smoothed out her attire. She slipped on her working boots and pulled her hair up tightly and tied it off with a single leather tie.

She slowly made her way down the slave hallways, listening carefully to each small noise and conversation. She usually liked to do this before getting to work each morning. You had to test out the work environment, which it usually told you what sort of day was ahead. There were loud shouts coming from the vents as she passed each one. The Master was angry. Bulma bit her lower lip and gripped the door handle which led to the main hallways.

She pushed open the door and slipped out toward her Master's study. She was standing before her Mate dressed in her finest Armor. The Saiya-jin woman glanced up. Her dark hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. She had her hands on her hips. As she made eye contact with the woman, she regretted it. Bulma lowered her eyes respectfully and got down on her knees, placing her hands on her upper thighs. Kneeling was the ultimate sign of respect between Master and slave. A slave was never to be at the Master's level, so kneeling showed the slaves submission to their owner. It was especially done when a Saiya-jin was hostile.

"Master…Mistress," She said softly. You never greeted a woman before a man, even though she thought her Mistress deserved more of her respect.

Teiko's armor grinded together as he took a few steps toward the slave. He clenched his fists near his sides as he stood proud and tall, towering of her kneeling form. His chiseled jaw was tight, his cheek bones high and his eyes blazed with fury.

Tehila stepped forward and spoke softly to him in their known language, but it was too quick for Bulma to catch at first.

"You stupid human scum," Teiko snarled, speaking extra slow, knowing her Saiya-jin wasn't as good as theirs. He was deliberately trying to humiliate her.

Tehila's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward, "Mate, you don't know if you wrongly accuse." She lowered her own eyes away from her dominate mate, releasing her tail from her waist and offering it out, showing him her submission to him.

What was she doing? Teiko was not a male to be reckoning with. He was as brutal to his mate when he was angry as he was to a slave. There was nothing Bulma could possibly do if he decided to take out more of his frustration on her Mistress or herself.

"You speak out of turn, female." Teiko snarled, standing over his mate and gripping the back of her neck, pulling at the tightly wrapped hair in his gloved hand.

"My mate, please, speak to her so we may figure out why the Prince is questioning. You must…" she was roughly shoved to the ground.

The Saiya-jin female bared her teeth at her mate, tightly winding her furry tail protectively around her waist, once again.

"Wench, what have you said or done. I know it was you." He accused her, pointing a gloved index finger down at the blue haired slave, "Look upon your Master, scum." He snarled.

Bulma lifted her vibrant blue eyes to look upon her furious Master. She swallowed and looked to her Mistress before answering, "I am not sure if I quite understand, Master. I haven't done anything." She replied loud and clear, fearing only to be struck.

Teiko made a noise of aggravation in his throat before pacing before her, "Of course your foreign blood hinders your ability to comprehend anything spoken to you, idiot girl." With that he leaned down, and gripped the slaves work top and yanked her up.

The material stretched, creating a tearing sound that caused her to gasp. She didn't have anything else to wear. Bulma struggled against him, giving in to his rough treatment before the shirt ripped open. Sure enough before she could collect herself, his rough hand ripped the material with ease, causing it to slack on her shoulder. Bulma gasped and covered her hands over her chest. The shirt almost dipped too low. Thankfully the lower portion of the shirt was bound tightly to her midsection, keeping it snug to her body.

"Why is it that the Prince has suddenly become so interested in my slaves?" He placed a hand around her thin neck.

One quick movement was all it would take to snap her neck. She knew this. Bulma's blue eyes widened as she watched him. She swallowed more than usual, fearing that she would soon lose the ability to breath because of that hand wrapping its deadly fingers around her neck.

"I … Master, I am not sure why. I haven't spoken to the Prince." Bulma reached up, daring to touch the hand that was tightening.

"He was here for Business against the humans, his attention has switched. What have you told him? Or perhaps what has another one of your friends told him?" Teiko asked.

"No," Bulma shouted, "I said I haven't said a thing, nor has anyone else for that matter," Bulma whimpered feeling the hand tighten more, causing her to gag slightly.

"You dare to raise your voice to me, bitch?" The dark man asked, snarling just inches in front of her face.

Bulma began to struggle. She could hear her Mistress pleading with her Mate, speaking calmly to him, asking him to spare the girl's life. Finally, Teiko dropped her in a heap at his feet.

He shouted for a few of the slaves to being in Carmella, a slave girl who had been with Bulma since she had come to this household. She had eased her transition and been truly kind to her. It was never safe to become connect to another slave. The reason for that is they Saiya-jin's used that to their advantage. Any connection a slave had they liked to destroy and hurt if that particular slave did wrong. It caused pain and misery.

Bulma shook her head as a mousy brown haired woman was dragged in and tossed before their Master. She glanced in Bulma's direction, looking upon her with those scared honey brown eyes of hers. Carmella's lower lip trembled as she bowed before her Master, placing her hands to the ground and begging to know why she was there.

"The wench will not tell me what she has said to the Prince. I wish to know, if not, you will get punished. Trust me, woman, I will not go easy on you." He said lowly, cracking his knuckles.

Bulma felt tears fill her eyes. They were angry tears. Her jaw clenched as her fingers tightened on the expensive rug under her. She glanced up at her Master and bared her teeth.

"I have not spoken to your damn, Prince." Bulma took in a deep breath, her eyes widened, "What else do you want me to say, Teiko?" the blue hair girl dared to speak.

Carmella's lips parted as she heard the girl speak the name of her Master, her honey eyes widened in fear. Bulma knew what she had done. She didn't want her friend hurt. She had done the unspeakable. A slave was never to speak the name of their owners, it was disrespectful. Bulma did know what she was getting into and was angry and ready to handle the consequences.

"You disrespectful, human cunt," Teiko snarled, leaning down and gripping the hair of the blue haired woman.

Her body twisted painfully upon the ground, causing her to cry out in pain. Bulma bit her lower lips, tasting the irony tang of her own blood. Her scalp was searing. Tears were forming behind her closed eyelids. Her loose shirt fell open exposing her naked upper half to the eyes of anyone that was watching. She could hear the gasps and whispers of the other slaves as her Master reached down and back handed her, causing blood to fill her mouth. Bulma's eyes snapped open as she opened her jaw, feeling it pop back into place painfully.

Carmella cried out in pain for her friend, sobbing hysterically, which wouldn't save her.

"Teiko," everything went quiet as the loud voice echoed through the room. The slaves parted and began to kneel as the well-dressed Saiya-jin Prince proudly stepped forward. His hands were loose at his sides as his generals followed quickly behind, nudging the slaves out of their way rudely.

Teiko paused in mid strike, his eyes wild and unfocused. He dared snarl at the Prince, completely unaware that it was indeed him that had entered the home without his knowledge. His wild expression calmed briefly as he noticed the onyx eyes he looked into. Teiko immediately dropped the lifeless slave, bowing respectfully to the man.

Prince Vegeta bared his teeth at the man's mistaken defiance before shifting his eyes to the blue haired slave he had laid eyes upon a couple nights prior. Her creamy complexion was no longer clear, but blue and bloody. She had deep red blood trailing from her mouth and nose. He lifted his eyes, unfazed by the sight, but curious none the less.

"What did this slave do to deserve such a beating, Teiko?" Prince Vegeta looked around, narrowing his eyes at the gathering crowd of house help. He growled lowly in his throat, looking down at each slave, causing them to scatter like bugs and leave the Saiya-jin men to speak.

The Generals grinned, proud and impressed by their Princes ability to clear a room with just one look. They spoke quietly to each other, glancing at in the direction of the wild Saiya-jin man who was now wiping his brow, smearing the slave's blood across his face unintentionally. It was indeed the blood lust that had caused him to become so out of control in the last moments before the Prince interfered.

"The little wench dared to speak my name," Teiko spat at the girl before straightening his tense form.

Prince Vegeta stepped over the girl's body and stood before the man. The Prince was shorter than this man, but the power levels were completely different. Teiko knew better than to challenge any of the Royals. Their blood line was too pure and powerful to ever dare challenge.

Vegeta smirked, letting out a burst of laughter. He placed a hand on his black breast plate, glancing over his shoulder at the moaning slave who was being cared for by the brown haired woman.

"I can't help but wonder what it was you said to the girl to cause her to speak in such a way, Teiko. I haven't even had a slave speak my name. Of course if they did I would have blasted them to the next dimension after hours of intense pain." Vegeta's face grew serious, "What has angered you, old friend?"

Teiko's face became stern, but serious as his lips parted. His mate stood up, watching him as he found it hard to answer the Prince. She had known about her Mate's crimes against the slaves, but because it was her Mate she kept her lips sealed tight.

"It is between me and the blasted wench," Teiko dared to say to the Prince of the entire Saiya-jin race.

Vegeta's face was calm and after a brief moment, offered a grin and a strange chuckle before it was gone in a flash and the Prince lunged forward. His clenched fist collided with the man's breast plate, shattering the material and plunging it below to the sensitive skin of his stomach. The male doubled over, saliva began to pour from his quivering mouth. Teiko moaned as pain radiated through his entire body. The power of the Prince's quick punch rattled his bones, causing him to drop to his knees. His trembling hands clutched his aching midsection.

"Scum, you are scum. You dare speak to me in such a way? If your Prince asks you a question you will answer, fool." Prince Vegeta snarled, no longer his calm and collective self.

With that he turned on his heel and stepped over the body of the blue haired slave girl. He was no longer interested in the reasoning. He wanted to kill the man who dared to insult his status in front of two important men to the crown. He should have sent a ki blast through his heart, but he held back. Teiko was important to him for the time being. It would change once they found what he was after on his land.

"Meet me in my quarters after you peel yourself off the floor, fucking swine. We must discuss the humans," With that the generals followed closely behind.

Tehila rushed to her mate's side, trying to console him as he tried to breath,

ooOoo

Carmella was grateful that their Mistress allowed a few of the slaves to help her take the girl back to her rooms. She had washed her body and taken off her destroyed clothing. Bulma would be more concerned about having no clothing than her well-being. Carmella couldn't help but smile at the girl's odd behavior at times. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl, ringing out a rag before placing it over the blue haired girl's lips.

She moaned softly, parting her lips and putting her mouth around the rag that was placed upon them. She couldn't open her eyes. They were too heavy. Her arms and legs felt like they were strapped down, but finally after trying a few times and failing she was able to place a heavy hand on her face.

"Bulma…?" Carmella's voice was soft a sweet as she spoke in her ear, leaning back away from her as Bulma moaned once again.

The sound of water colliding with water caught the blue haired woman's attention causing her to turn her head in that direction. Her eyes peeled back, but something was wrong. One eye was swollen nearly shut. She began to whimper. Her master had gotten her good this time. It had been quite a while since she had been struck that hard.

"Don't lift your head, Bulma; you were hit pretty hard this time."

"I feel like I am dying." Bulma whispered through her cracked lips.

"I am sure you do. Here, more water." The woman said softly, placing the rag back into her mouth, allowing her to suck the cool water out.

"I didn't want him to hurt you again," Bulma shook her head, sighing softly as she placed another cool rag over her forehead and swollen eye.

"You worry too much about me," Carmella smiled, trying to fight back sad tears. She hated seeing Bulma try to defend her when she knew that a slave really couldn't do anything against a full grown Saiya-jin male. Their strength was far too ferocious to compete with.

"I have had worse." Bulma grinned, causing her swollen mouth to look larger than usual.

Carmella shook her head, "He will kill you one day. I have seen him do it before."

"Well, then I will be released from this hell." Bulma moaned and arched her back.

Carmella's honey eyes narrowed painfully, "Why would you say that?"

"I know…" Bulma finally said after a moment of silence.

"Why was he so angry?" Her dear friend leaned in, whispering her question so that no one else could hear.

Bulma swallowed painfully and opened her good eye, "He thought I had personally spoken to the Prince."

"Regarding?" those beautiful honey eyes blinked.

"His slaves…I think I know what he is worried about though…" Bulma glanced toward the closed door and tried to lift up from the pillows.

"Bulma, take it easy." She warned, pressing the girl's stressed body back against the comfort of her small bed.

"He commits a crime, a crime that you know ends in death." Her blue eye narrowed slightly, "He fears the crown and he fears for his life."

"Yes, I know his crimes. He thinks the Prince is on to him?" Carmella asked, eyes widening with fear, "Bulma, he can't find out…he," she paused as the blue haired slave hushed her.

"I know," Bulma swallowed hard once against and positioned herself up against the headboard, "Everyone knows he is after the human civilization just ten miles from our Master's lands. This group of humans have been said to be are a part of the rebellion. The Prince wants to rid of them." She bit her lower lips, feeling her heart clench in pain for her people, "Our Master is a private man, Carmella, you know this. He wishes to commit his sins in peace and away from prying eyes. He has a guilty conscience."

Carmella nodded quickly, brushing her mousy brown locks behind her ear, "Then I am glad the Prince has come. He will no longer lay a hand on me or another other woman until he leaves, which I hope is never in that case."

Bulma reached up and caressed the woman's soft cheek, "I wish there was a way to tell the Prince without the consequence it holds."

"Bulma, it cannot be done without both parties dying for the crime, you know this." The older woman whimpered.

"I know," Bulma shook her head, "But I am curious as to why the Prince is so concerned with those apart of his household slaves to begin with. That is what Master said, that he was questioning."

Carmella's eyes widened in fear, "It isn't true,"

"Yes, but it isn't what you fear, Carmella." Bulma shook her head, wincing as a sharp pain traveled the length of her neck.

"Bulma rest, you need your sleep. You have been through a lot today." She whispered to her, placing a loving kiss upon her forehead. Just as Bulma closed her eyes and gave into sleep, Carmella began to hum a soft tune to her lulling her back to sleep.

She had done it plenty of times when they were younger. Bulma always had terrifying nightmares, which caused her to sleep little to none at night. When she resorted to humming this sweet tune she began to notice her body wasn't as tense during sleep and the more she stayed with her friend during the night soothing her, the more sleep she actually gained.

Carmella smiled, smoothing back the exotic blue locks of hair that surrounded her head against the pillow, "My sweet friend, my beautiful little angel." She spoke in their native tongue.

"What did you just speak to her?" a deep voice made the woman jump and stop speaking to the sleeping girl.

The flame haired Prince stood in the doorway, narrowing his eyes and taking in the form of the battered human. Carmella was taken back by his question. She found it odd that this particular Saiya-jin didn't know a lick of the Human language. There were plenty of Saiya-jin's they had to watch out for when speaking in their native tongue. If easily offended most and some could understand it.

"Master," Carmella slid from the edge of the bed and placed herself before him on her knees, bowing to him to show her respect, "I was just…" she paused a licked her lips.

"What did you just say to her?" He didn't seem mad, but curious. It confused her.

"I said…she was my sweet friend and that she was…beautiful." Carmella admitted, feeling oddly uncomfortable repeating those words to a stranger.

Vegeta slowly approached, his boots collided heavily when hitting the floor boards in the slave rooms. His black eyes were not even regarding the woman that he was speaking to, but looking toward the petite form of the woman in the bed. He pause just feet from the bed, allowing his curious eyes to scan the length of her covered body.

"You find this creature beautiful?" The Prince asked, shifting his eyes down toward the kneeling slave.

"Yes, Master." Carmella nodded quickly, hiding her worried eyes behind her draping locks.

"You creatures find the same sex appealing?" He raised a brow and leaned over the bed, pulling the sheet from the girl's body.

Carmella gasped and glanced toward her nearly nude friend. Her breasts were bound and a small material covered her genitals from his gaze, but he didn't seem interested in her body in that sort of way. It was still a curious gaze.

"No, I do not find her…sexually appealing. We don't mind admitting that another human being is attractive, Master." She stuttered out, feeling more and more uncomfortable describing the human way to an outsider who was technically the enemy.

Vegeta glanced down at the slave who was describing this to him and he frowned, "She isn't attractive," He frowned now and stalked out, but turned to face her before he was out of sight, "tend to her wounds. You will die if she does." With that he disappeared.

Carmella tried to regain her strength. Her breath nearly exploded from her lungs. What interest does a Saiya-jin Prince have for a lowly human woman? Bulma was a slave. She crawled on all fours toward the girl and looked after her. The Prince must have brought up Bulma to Teiko, which got his blood boiling and caused him to react the way he did today.

As the suns set they were no longer bothered and Bulma still lay asleep. She was completely speechless that the kitchens had brought up broth, breads, meats, exotic fruits, and plenty of drink and warm water to last through the night. It was because of the Prince of course. What was this Saiya-jin trying to do?

ooOoo

Prince Vegeta sat in his quarters within Teiko's household. The brightly burning flames lining the edge of his workspace created shadows throughout his sleeping quarters. The black sky provided no comfort to him. The Humans were planning their next move against the crown and the longer it took for him to find them and exterminate them, the more he had to listen to his old man. Vegeta was in no hurry to return to the Palace. He was nothing but his father's bitch. He completed tasks that the King didn't want to do, but claiming it would only help him in the future when he took the crown for himself.

A large sector in the west had been taken out by the human's. Many of them had perished while exploding his father's artillery. Of course these human men had fought knowing they would die trying. They were becoming bolder. They were retaliating. He had a clue as to why, but over the past 10 years the human's rebellious tendencies grew after the Saiya-jin's began to sprout up fertility farms, which the purpose was to breed the best working human's together to create more. It was a controlled atmosphere. The population had lessoned in the past few decades, creating panic in the Saiya-jin people. Humans were in high demand and becoming more expensive, especially the good ones.

With the rebellion starting his father wanted to exterminate all the radicals and force the submissive ones into captivity. Their goal was to enslave the entire human race. He knew which race trumped and there was no blasted reason why their pollutant race should even exist on their planet running around like barbarians. He, like his father, wouldn't stand being made a fool of by such a weak race. Vegeta snarled and crumpled up the paper, throwing his writing utensil in the trash.

He was growing agitated with work. The Prince leaned back in his chair and placed his large hands on his bare muscular chest, stroking the hairless skin. His fingers stroked over the royal tattoo, which had been placed on his pectoral muscle as a young boy, proving he was the rightful heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. The raised flesh goose pimpled as he placed his hand over the tattoo. His obsidian eyes scanned his environment.

The strange smells, the creeks and padding of the slave's feet as the crossed the home kept him from concentrating. Vegeta took in a deep breath and closed his eyes thinking back to that…creature. That blue haired slave was different. He wasn't sure how because she was a human slave, but there was something that drew this annoying curiosity out of him. He hated it. It made his blood boil knowing a mere human could catch his attention. He wanted to know her. He wanted to speak to her, study her. He wanted to own her. Vegeta would soon accomplish his, Teiko was out of luck and he would have to deal with it for he was the Saiya-jin Prince. Of course his main goal at the moment was to bring these human radicals to their knees and then he would deal with this human wench.

The door creaked open and a muscular Saiya-jin woman entered. She was wearing the finest silks in all of Vegeta-sei. They were, of course, what he had purchased. Her dark brown hair was thick and held up tightly in an intricate style on top of her head, garnished with gold and jewels. Her musk filled his nose. She paused near the large canopied bed, placing a hand upon one of the large wooden bed posts. The silk traveled low, baring her belly and cleavage to his roaming gaze. Her thighs were muscular and bare. She was dressed as a Royal concubine should be dressed.

He inhaled deeply, completely unenthused about her presence. She was the newest. He grew tired of females quickly. Once he had them there truly wasn't anything else that was able to keep his interest. They were boring and he hated talking to them. Some of them were needy and needed to be taught that their sole purpose was to fuck. That is why he refused to be tied down to a Mate until he was King and needed to produce a healthy son or three.

He slowly stood and began to untie his loose fitting pants. His eyebrow rose as he eyed her form. She glanced up at him with a grin on her face. Vegeta grinned back, but not because he was at all interested. It was because he thought it amusing that she thought he was interested in the least bit. Of course he was a bit interesting. Not in her particularly, but what she had to offer between her thighs. He wanted the release, nothing more or less.

"Did you wash yourself?" He asked rudely, noticing the expression of humiliation flash across her features.

"Yes, my Prince." She stammered, taking in a deep breath. She was holding back her anger.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs," He commanded, watching her crawl on the bed. This one wouldn't last more than a night.

ooOoo

Thanks for reading!

Mallie-3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unconventional Love**_

_Chapter Three_

_A/N: This fiction is rated 'M' for a reason. _

ooOoo

The Prince surveyed the land, taking in the country air. It was cleaner and crisper than the inner Capital. He glanced over his shoulder as Teiko approached with one of his main Generals, Magnar. The large Ox of a man kept eye contact with his Prince, nodding respectfully and placing his fist over his breast plate. His men were not yet tired and displayed complete determination when tracking their quarry. He expected nothing less for it had only been a little over twenty-four hours.

Vegeta nodded in return, grinning in pleasure to see that Teiko was nervous around his General. He knew where he stood when dealing with his best men, and for that he was pleased immensely.

"Magnar, are the pods ready? I want them searching those vermin out quickly. I hope they will be able to locate their exact location." He glanced to the sky, observing the golden hue of both suns dully, "I was rather disappointed the first time when we failed." He glared at the tall man.

His blazing coal eyes didn't even flinch at the Prince's comment. His nostrils flared and his muscles contracted as he looked across the lush open valley, "It shouldn't fail this time, Prince. They have updated their software. They will search, scanning anything and everything. Once the creatures are found they will send alerts back to our systems. We will know immediately and then we can move in quickly."

Vegeta nodded and smirked, "Good, I want to be done with them so my father can shut his lips and continue on without bothering me with their pitiful existence." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked around, watching as the soldiers quickly collected items for the capture once they discovered the location of the Human colony.

With that Magnar bowed to his Prince respectfully and dismissed himself, immediately barking orders to his men, preparing them to launch the pods.

"My Prince," Teiko finally spoke, standing just a few feet away from the smaller man, noticing he didn't even turn to acknowledge him. Why would he? Teiko was to serve the crown. He grit his teeth fighting his pride, "I have shamed my household, if there is anything I can do to prove my loyalty to you and the crown all you have to do is ask," The man looked in the direction of his home, swallowing hard, fearing his Prince would ask too much in the end.

After the man spoke, Vegeta turned slowly offering a view of his profile. His head tilted to the side as he looked upon the large form of the older Saiyan male. He sized him up quickly, as if he was contemplating knocking him on his ass. His facial features calmed and a grin formed on his full lips.

"There is something that I will need of you. Not to today and maybe not tomorrow, but as soon as we get rid of this problem we have on our hands." Prince Vegeta said gruffly.

Teiko's eyes widened slightly, which followed with a soft grin, "Anything your Majesty wishes, I will gladly give."

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment, "I am glad that we understand each other on some level."

The pods were quickly released into the plants atmosphere where they floated soundlessly through the air, making their way through the weaving trunks of the trees in the forest, desperately scanning and locating the vermin. It would only be a matter of time before their location was found and they could move in.

Vegeta placed his hand unto his pocket, withdrawing his gloves and roughly sliding them over his strong calloused hands, leaving Teiko to watch the pods orbit over the top of the trees in the horizon. It didn't take him long to follow after the Prince.

Vegeta entered one of the ships, getting the attention of every soldier. They bowed in respect to their Prince, ending with one first over their heart. His onyx eyes shifted to the large Saiya-jin symbol engraved about the door way to the cockpit. His second General, and also an Elite, came forward placing a Map before him. Nappa's bald head caught the light illuminating through the skylight as he leaned over and caught his Prince's gaze.

"My Prince," He said, reaching up to stroke his mustache.

"Nappa, what is this?" he asked, allowing his curious eyes to scan the formations, lines, Saiya-jin symbols and notes.

"It is the map of this particular area, your Majesty. We just received it from your father. He had it sent from the Capital. I think we have a good idea where the vermin are at this moment. Of course we will know soon enough. I believe they are right along here," He said, placing a thick index finger along the stream, which led down to a small body of water.

"Of course the water would draw them. They would most likely settle close by in order to get proper water supply for their cooking and bathing, that much is obvious. I don't care about theories, I want hard evidence. Speak to me once you actually have an exact location, fools." Vegeta growled lowly in his throat as he swiped the paper away from his eyes.

Vegeta ran a hand through his thick hair and pulled slightly, before smoothing his fingertip across the hair. His onyx eyes shut tightly a moment as he took in a deep breath, "I am becoming rather impatient with everyone." He began to speak lowly, causing anyone who was to stop side chatter and listen, "I just want those blasted pods to be sent. The next person who tells me anything other than, 'the pods have found something', will get a ki blast through his damn chest cavity." He made eye contact with every man standing in his sight and quickly exited to his rooms located on the main craft. He needed a damned drink.

…

..

.

Bulma leaned over the bucket before gripping a large pad and scrubbed the wooden floors thoroughly. Her fingers hurt. She had done three rooms and now the large spanning hallways. Her head was pounding and her throat was utterly dry. She flipped her hair over one shoulder, keeping the lengthy ponytail from scattering. She stopped in mid stroke and sat back on her shins. Letting out a soft breath she wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

The kitchen slaves had been assigned different duties for the next few days. The house seemed more crowded in areas that usually weren't. The house was quiet now that the Saiya-jins were away. It was hard to believe considering there were plenty of slaves, but majority of them didn't dare speak just in case of a surprise visit. They weren't ever far away. She continued to the end of the hallways and picked up her nearly empty bowl making her way to the kitchen barefoot. She paused at a hallway mirror just feet from the slave door and leaned in to get a better look at the one side of her face. The swelling had gone down completely. The only thing left was slight pain and a brownish purple bruise up the side of her face.

Carmella obtained this ointment along with plenty of food. It scared her at first, fearing that she had stolen it to repay her for taking a beating from their Master. Of course that hadn't been the case. That strange Prince had sent it all. He wanted her well. She had always grown up knowing never to trust a Saiya-jin. Usually when kindness was given there was hell to pay later. She wasn't sure the game this Prince was playing, but she was sure it was come back to haunt her later. It scared her to death.

She placed a hand to the side of her face and entered the darkly lit hallways leading to the back of the kitchen. Other slaves crossed paths with her, whispering and staring at her face as they slowly passed her. As she entered the kitchen it was surprisingly spotless, with little to no one around. She placed her cleaning supplies in the correct spot. Bulma loosened her blue locks, allowing them to cascade down her back. She pulled at her top. It was almost too tight and showed off a small portion of her belly.

Carmella had been nice enough to give her an old shirt of hers, which was usually rare considering most slaves were only allowed a few garments. She owed Carmella a lot after their ordeal. She couldn't thank her enough for sticking by her side. Bulma knew that if Carmella hadn't been there, no one would have given even a small thought to the battered slave.

She sniffed and walked to her rooms to unwind before she was requested for more work. Tehila was still around, but she had been requesting no meals to be prepared until dinner so less food would be wasted since she was the only Saiya-jin currently staying within the confines of the home.

The blue haired girl grabbed a scented bar of soap and a pair of boots, preparing to head to the stream for a break. As she stood, Carmella entered, smiling sweetly and inspecting her less swollen face. Bulma grew uncomfortable with even Carmella's eyes on her bruised flesh. She was absolutely humiliated. It was never good to be beaten. Everyone ended up knowing and everyone ended up talking and criticizing.

"That ointment truly has worked wonders on your skin," the small woman whispered.

Bulma's blue eyes narrowed lightly as she gripped her wrapped up items and placed a hand to her face, "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

The brown haired woman shook her head, looking down with a hurt expression on her face, "Bulma, why would I gossip about you?"

Her blue eyes rolled slightly, "I know, I shouldn't have said that, but I don't want them to have any reason to retaliate against me. Not every human believes in sticking together and looking after their own kind. Many will do anything and everything just to bring another down for their own personal gain."

Carmella sucked in a breath and nodded, but then lifted her own sack of bathing items. She smiled brightly and nodded to the door, "Looks like we had the same idea. I haven't been able to bath in four days."

Bulma smiled softly and nodded, "I know it has been a hard week, but it could be worse."

Her friend said nothing because she knew she was completely right.

…

..

.

The clear water traveled quickly down a small creek not far from the massive home. The day blazed on, practically causing both women to become drenched in sweat by the time they made it to the creeks edge. As they made it to the edge, Bulma kicked off her boots and hiked up her mid-length skirt up over her tie panties. She walked across the slick rocks, basking in the waters coolness. She glanced over her shoulder raising a brow to the slow woman just getting out of her boots.

"Bulma," she panted, "You have longer legs than me. You need to wait up. It is too hot of a day to rush. We will dehydrate before we know it." She placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward, dipping her hands in the cool water and sighing.

"I can't help it. I need to bathe just as much as you do, Carmella." Bulma chuckled softly, pulling her top up and over her head and tossing it to the shore.

Her nimble fingers immediately went to her bound breasts, unwrapping it from her torso and tossing the wrappings toward her shirt. Carmella watched her in astonishment, glancing around to make sure there were no wandering eyes.

"You know many people come here, even the men that work the lands." Carmella swallowed hard, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. She gasped and rushed into the water as her friend slipped out of her skirt, wearing nothing but her tie panties.

Her small breasts instantly peaked as Bulma cupped water and poured it down the front of her body. Her small pink nipples glistened as the two suns beat down on her. Bulma looked at her friend, amused by her reaction. It wasn't funny. She lunged away from her complaining friend, dodging the garment she was offering her. The blue haired human stepped into deeper water, leaning forward and dipping her hair into the clear liquid, running her fingers through her thick, soft locks.

"Bulma, this isn't a game. What if the Mistress sees you…in such…a way." Carmella pranced across the rocks, sliding and gasped with each and every attempt to get Bulma in her grasp.

"Like you said, we haven't bathed in quite a while. We need to soak our skin. Carmella, I am covered in a slight layer of dirt. I am sure that won't appeal to any Saiya-jin entering the home. We must take care of ourselves. Plus Master is who you need to worry about." Bulma said in a serious tone while ringing out her hair.

Carmella sighed dramatically and began to climb out, finding it impossible to talk her into anything else she didn't already set her mind to. She took her own top off, leaving on the wrap which bound her breasts and only hiked up her skirt, baring her own slim legs to the brightly glowing suns.

Bulma walked to the edge of the rocks, slipping into the small body of water the creek had formed before trailing off down the hilly surface of the land. She cupped her hands in the water, pressing her face against her palms and enjoying the coolness running down her face and neck. She looked over her shoulder and chuckled seeing Carmella cautiously entering the deeper areas, wincing with each step she took in the shockingly freezing water.

She lowered toward the water's surface, trailing her fingertips over the ripples, cupping both hands and scooping handfuls of water in her direction. She had doused the brunette in freezing water causing her to scream out in surprise.

She gasped for breath. Her honey eyes wide and her jaw was dropped, "Bulma, what in the hell?" She shrieked.

Bulma chuckled softly, "You looked like you needed just a small bit of help getting adjusted." She offered her a coy smile before dipping below the surface so the water line reached her bare breasts.

Carmella glared, cursing the young woman under her breath.

…

..

.

.

..

…

Two young Saiya-jin soldiers grinned and handed a pair of binoculars back in forth getting a good look at the naked blue haired slave and the half-naked brunette. Their dark orbs eyed the flesh, taking note and comparing the two women to the Saiya-jin woman they had encountered in their past. They were young males, thinking nothing about what they were actually doing.

The main camp was within a mile of Teiko's large family home. They had yet to enter the spanning forests surrounded the area. To pass the time they happened to make better use of the devise in their hands, of course it got a little carried away when they were drawn to the bathing slaves.

"Her breasts are small, not large enough to get a good hand full," one said to the other, passing the binoculars.

"Yeah, small but they look soft. They have large hips. How do human men find that appealing in a woman?" he tried to argue, making them sound as unappealing as possible as they continued to make the mistake of laying their eyes on the naked flesh of a human slave woman in such a way.

They began to chuckle softly; barely paying attention to their surroundings, for everyone was too busy carrying heavy items to the hover crafts.

Prince Vegeta happened to exit the large craft where his main men watched the pods, ready to alert him at any time about the human's whereabouts. He gripped a large glass of the planets best wine, gulping it down in large mouthfuls. He quickly wiped away the red tear drops near the creases of his lips with the back of his hand as he leaned against the craft. It was hot, perspiration formed on his brow as he allowed his head to tilt back and collide with the large machine.

Vegeta's calm eyes slowly opened again as a rare breeze brushed across his hard features. His eyes shifted to the edge of the forest, which faced the back of Teiko's family home. Two younglings stood passing what looked to be binoculars back and forth. Vegeta titled his head to the side. He dropped is glass as his eyes narrowed. He snarled softly as he took large strides toward the idiot men standing around while the rest of the men busted their asses to prepare for the capture.

As he approached the men, he stood with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He watched as they chuckled and continued to ignore his presence. No, they weren't ignoring him; they were too wrapped up in what it was they saw. Vegeta's frown disappeared from his features as he realized what they were doing. They were spying through the windows.

"Spying on another Male's mate could get your pathetic asses killed," The Prince said gruffly.

Both young males jumped, fumbling to catch the device, speaking softly to one another before bowing in respect to their Prince, "My Prince," they said in unison.

"Tell me, do you think Teiko would be pleased that low class scum, such as yourselves, were spying on his Mate?" His angry black eyes flashed between the two who tried to keep their fear bottled up tight in his presence.

"No sir, that is not what we wanted," they both glanced to one another and just as one answered the other answered the question, "We meant no disrespect…"

"Hand the blasted thing over, fool." He held out a gloved hand taking binoculars and gripping the Saiya-jin's wrist quickly with the other before effortlessly tossing him high into the air so his body arched and came plummeting to the ground in a heap.

The other man was now trembling, afraid what might actually happen if he discovered what they saw. Vegeta placed the two holes to his focused eyes, scanning the hilly terrain leading up toward the household. His obsidian eyes skimmed the windows, and then began up the tree line near the creek. The young Saiya-jin held his breath, wincing as he noticed his Prince's whole demeanor change.

Vegeta paused, taking in a slow breath getting a good look at this interesting scene before him. The blue haired wench was bathing with the other human wench he had met the day before. His eyes slightly widened as he noticed that she was in the nude. The only thing on the young slave's body was her tie panties. She was bent over, ringing out her blue locks, flipping it over her shoulder, and pouring glistening water down the front of her small breasts. His eyes skimmed over the soft and rounded flesh of her naked body.

Vegeta's thick brows narrowed. He watched those small hands of hers run over the flat skin of her belly down to the small string just at her hip. She released the tie, allowing the material to run down her leg and expose the soft triangle of blue tinted hair between those shapely thighs. Air burst from his lungs. The Prince pried the device from his eyes, crushing it in his hands. He shifted his angry eyes toward the shaking soldier.

"You better get back to work, now. If I catch you wasting your time participating in such an unspeakable act again, I will kill you where you stand." He smirked, flashing him his sharp canines.

The particles of the binoculars crumbled from his now relaxed palm and dropped to the hard ground. The Prince glanced over his shoulder toward Teiko's household one last time before rolling his head on his shoulders and walking back to the ship. His mood was sour. A part of him wanted to find both of those men and annihilate both of them where they stood for spying on a naked human. It would have been different if they were females of their own race, but what made it so disturbing was the fact that they were both human slaves.

He wiped a hand down the front of his face and licked his top lip, shouting up into the inside of the craft to find everyone was rushing around and writing furiously on the maps designed just for this particular mission. Vegeta paused and narrowed his gaze on his General. His dark brow cocked as he stepped closer.

"Well, what is it? If I remember correctly I am the one leading this group. Tell me what the hell is going on." He sped up and leaned into one of the brightly lit screens aboard the ship. His eyes widened.

"My Prince, it is time. The pods were successful."

Prince Vegeta grinned, once again pleased.

…

..

.

Carmella sat upon the ground drying her legs and then softly tugging at the hem of her skirt. She glanced up noticing Bulma was fully clothed, finally. She bit her lower lip and nodded to her friend, which the blue haired girl smiled and walked past her. The younger woman took off up the creek and headed toward the home while Carmella quickly stood and ran after her. The human men of the house hold were busy caring for the lands and packing goods to be shipped to the capitals. The brown haired woman glanced over, catching the eye of a few of the men as she walked by.

She knew better than to acknowledge them. Any sort of relationship with a human male slave working for a household was forbidden. She knew that, no matter how many times she had sat near a window to take a short break and eyed some of the well-built human males. She had dreamed of finding a man who would love her and give her children, but she knew it wasn't likely. The only time a female slave and male slave were allowed alone was only for breeding and that was only if the Crown had given their consent to the owners. The facilities where they were breeding the humans were even more controlled and rapidly growing now with the shortage. They had the most control and majority of upper class Saiya-jins looked to these facilities for young humans, especially if they had the money.

Carmella made her way down the wooden steps toward the slave entrance and set her bags down near the door. Some of the women were bringing in linens and clothing that had just been freshly washed and were about to be hung up to dry. A few of them were collecting the households finest table cloths, which was odd since the house was oddly quiet since the Saiya-jin's had left. She leaned against the edge of the doorway leading upstairs toward the slave hallways and raised a brown brow. Bulma was standing near the top and was speaking to the Mistress who had happened to make her way back into the slave hallways. It was known to happen, but it was rare and when it did happen it created an unsettling feeling in each slave.

Bulma's brightly shining blue gaze shifted down the stairs to meet her honey orbs. Her lips parted a brief moment as she turned her attention back to the woman. She bowed respectfully and began to make her way down the steps toward Carmella as the Mistress disappeared.

"What is going on?" Carmella whispered in their native language, afraid that Tehila might hear them.

"I guess the Prince sent a Solider back. He demanded we prepare a meal. They will be arriving in a few hours." Bulma licked her lips and wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Already?" The brunette gasped. Her eyes widening slightly as she peered up the steps, "I figured it would at least take them a week to round up the group. I have heard that it is a large group." Carmella bit her lower lip and ran a hand through her hair, afraid for her kind.

"Carmella, you forget. The Saiya-jin's have more power than you can even imagine. They are faster, stronger, and unfortunately because we are considered such lowly creatures in the Saiya-jin's eyes we would never have access to anything that could benefit us. We so much as acknowledge the radical human's cause and we will be killed. This is a serious thing and they are determined. I hear the Saiya-jin's have new technologies." Bulma leaned in brushed Carmella's brown lock behind her ear.

"Because of that evil man from the sky," she whispered in response, which caused Bulma to smile.

"Yes, that man." Bulma nodded.

"Bulma, I know what the Saiya-jin's are capable of and that is what I most fear. What if they decide to kill us…" the blue haired girl turned quickly on her heel and met eyes with the older woman and placed a finger upon her full lips.

"Carmella, it won't happen. They need us. They are only ridding of those defying the crown." Bulma's blue eyes widened in warning, but she feared her friend's words just as much as she had.

"I sure hope you are right." Those honey eyes were filled with worry.

"Carmella and Bulma, you are both being sent to Kitchen duty." A blonde shouted down the staircase, causing both women to jump as they were both contemplating the words just spoken.

…

..

.

Tehila had been waiting for her Mates arrival for a few hours. The second sun had nearly set causing the creatures within the deep forest to cry and howl at the moonless sky. She was in her flowing night dress, looking up at the brightly twinkling stars. Bulma stepped out with a blanket in hand. The nights in this land grew cold after both suns disappeared from the sky. Her Mistresses gown was way too thin for her to stand the coolness. Of course the Saiya-jin's flesh ran hotter than a human's flesh, but it was still cold and it would chill her no doubt.

Bulma had helped a handful of the slaves prepare numerous dishes. Royal, Elite, and upper class alike were going to dine in the home this night. They had succeeded in capturing the human's. Her heart cried for their souls. She wasn't quite sure what had happened to each one of them. She was sure they were killed off the moment the Saiya-jin's stepped foot in their village. It wouldn't take them long to completely annihilate the group.

She had too much on her mind. A part of her wanted to poison them for what they did, or contaminate the food, but she wouldn't. If she committed a crime they would all suffer. She couldn't do that to her people no matter how upset she was at the race who so savagely enslaved them. Not to mention she would in turn have to harm her Mistress. That she could never do.

"A blanket, Mistress," Bulma said in a soft voice, glanced in the direction of the long haired Saiya-jin woman who was watching the darkening horizon.

Tehila was a beautiful and strong Saiya-jin woman. Saiya-jin women were known to bare a Males child and the next day return to the battle field without even a wince of pain. They were extraordinary compared to human women. Their body shapes were different in a sense that they looked more manly and muscular. Their hands weren't nearly as dainty as a human woman's, but there was a difference between their sexes.

Tehila's hair had been carefully braided to the side, adorned with expensive gems. Her ears were ringed with golden hoops, showing off her wealth. The interesting thing was Tehila didn't act the part of a snobby Elite. Her soul was kind.

"No Blanket, I will not catch a cold, human." She replied in a light tone, giving her a soft grin. She was amused by her behavior toward her.

"Will he be returning soon?" Bulma asked, swallowing hard.

Tehila nodded once and pointed into the blackness. Her long index finger pointed in the direction of couple dozen glowing lights. The crafts were on their way. It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived.

"They come now, tell the others." She said with an odd look in her eye.

Bulma's eyes narrowed some, but she did not question this particular woman. She respected her too much to question anything she said or did. She was a kind soul, if one could honestly say that about a Saiya-jin. Bulma picked up her skirt and rushed inside, warning the rest of them that the Saiya-jins had arrived back and they would soon be arriving to dine after a few days absence.

They of course panicked. The woman collected large jugs of the finest wines and hard liquor for the men. The dishes were spread across the expanded table. A few extra leafs were added to elongate the table to fit all the men arriving to celebrate with Teiko and Tehila. Fresh fruits were placed accordingly, garnishing the table to pop with vibrant colors. The table was set and glasses were placed. Slaves positioned themselves in the corners, ready to receive the upper class with obedience. Bulma gripped a pitcher in her small hands, peaking around a corner to listen for even the slightest noise. Tehila was speaking to the Master of the household. Teiko had arrived and he sounded just as joyful as the rest. His armor clanked together as he walked the halls, shouting in his language for his household slaves. Many of the women stared at one another in disbelief. They were confused.

Of course being a slave they were required to stop the task at hand when a Saiya-jin called. The women slowly and gracefully entered entrance hall. The Prince stood beside Teiko and Tehila as they stood in straight lines facing them. After entering each woman slowly kneeled, holding back their wincing and moans. The legs were soar and aching by the end of a hard day's work. It was hard to kneel. Their hands placed carefully on the tops of their thighs as they kept their eyes lowered, but their ears open.

Prince Vegeta's boots hit the floor boards, intimidating all those who stood just feet from the tip of his boots. Bulma happened to glance up, seeing that some of the women's shoulders quaked with fear. They all thought the same thing as Carmella. They believed their lives would soon end because of the mistake of a radical Village. Bulma's blue brows tightened as she bit her cheek. Surely it couldn't happen. There couldn't be that many radicals out there, right?

"The Crown sees you all as lowly scum…" His raspy voice immediately shook her from her deep worried thought.

Bulma dared glance up the moment he moved past the woman in front of her. Their eyes met. She looked down, closing her eyes and curing herself silently.

"I feel slaves that serve the crown and its people faithfully are a step up from those the Crown sees as scum. Scum, in my eyes, are those who defy the Crown…me." He emphasized the last word.

Bulma inhaled a deep breath through her nostrils and gripped the thin material of her skirt. She looked down at her tightly clenched knees and allowed her eyes to roam the floorboards as he spoke and then she remembered the unsettling look the Mistress had in those kind eyes of hers.

"Those who are scum will be judged. Witness what shall become of you if you ever dare retaliate against us." Prince Vegeta snarled and kicked open the doors.

His men piled in and roughly tossed each one of the Slaves out upon the hard ground. They all scrambled and cried out, fearing it was their last minutes of breath. Prince Vegeta spoke too quickly for her to understand. His Generals and Soldiers moved away from whatever they were guarding. Bulma cried out as a Saiya-jin roughly shoved her to her knees and snarled at her, raising a hand, threatening her with violence.

Bulma's wide eyes searched the faces, looking for Carmella. Carmella kneeled near a few huddled women, begging the Master to spare them. Teiko did not look pleased. Bulma gritted her teeth; afraid chaos would soon break out among the women if they continued to be treated as the radicals. A shriek caught her attention. Her eyes snapped toward the noise. Her breath hitched in her throat.

In front of the crowded house slaves the radical human leaders kneeled, moaning in pain. Each one had their hoods removed and they sat before everyone, naked and bloody. Their faces were purple and some couldn't even see from their eyes for they were so swollen. Bulma cried out, pained at the sight she was being forced to endure. Cloth gags had been forced between their lips, causing raw skin to form in the creases. Some of the women could barely sit up. The Soldiers yelled and beat them into submission during their short journey here.

Bulma covered a hand over her mouth, biting the soft skin of her hand. Crystal tears formed in her eyes. She hiccupped for breath and looked up as a Solider carefully lined each human up, preparing them.

Prince Vegeta stood confidently, looking out at the sobbing slaves. They were grieving for them, which was understandable, but in those obsidian eyes of his that caused anger to boil within Bulma. This pleased him greatly to cause this much pain. His goal was to scare them and it worked like a charm. This would be an unforgettable experience for them, one that they would never forget. His eyes shifted to the sobbing blue haired slave and they narrowed slightly.

"Look upon these vermin scum as they die. Remember your place." He growled, giving the order quickly.

Each human took a small ki blast to the head, causing them to immediately fall forward. They were lifeless. They were gone. Their blood coated the hard ground of the very ground they walked. It would not easily be washed away. She glanced up, watching the red pool of blood create a halo around one of the lifeless bodies of the human females.

Bulma shifted her eyes to the Prince who was watching her carefully. She didn't flinch away. She was too stricken to move. Her hands buried into the hard muddy ground as she closed her eyes.

"Let us feast." The Prince shouted, causing his men to roar in triumph.

ooOoo

Another Chapter posted…be proud. ;)

Mallie-3


	4. Chapter 4

Unconventional Love

Chapter Four

Word Count: 6,823

A/N: This story is rated 'M' for a reason. Please understand that this story is very dark in some parts. If you are easily offended, please do not read it.

ooOoo

Smoke rose off in the distance. A golden hue rippled up from the ground. The bodies were being burned. They didn't get a proper burial. What would happen to her body if she happened to become ill and pass, or if she was hit one too many times? Bulma rubbed her hands over her face as she stared out the window in her small room. The candles had been extinguished a few hours earlier.

She didn't want to draw attention to the small rectangular window in the night. There was already too much going on. The Saiya-jin's need for blood shed was heightened due to the cruelty committed earlier. She couldn't see the blood stains from this view, thank goodness. There was so much of it. After the murders were committed the Prince summonsed the male slaves to collect to bodies and take them to be buried. Of course more of their people had to witness this gruesome tragedy.

Bulma's blue eyes tightly closed as she rubbed her throbbing eye sockets with her fingertips. She glanced away from the window as the smoke became less bulky. It would take hours for it to completely stop, but she was not about to mourn all evening. She must move on. People died, or so she told herself. It was going to happen to them all. She didn't honestly want to know her fate. She wanted to live, but what she dreamed of was a land where they were free. It was the same dream that many of her kind thought about every day of their lives. How will it ever get better? It could only get worse.

Bulma slowly stood, pulled her skirt from her hips, allowing it to slide to the floor. She situated her tie panties before pulling her tight top up and over her head. She folded both items carefully, placing them at the end of her cot. Her fingers ran along the hard prominent bone of her collar, before dipping her fingers between her breasts and pulling at the tight material that bound her breasts. Rolling her head from side to side she tried hard to rid her mind of those terrible images. The more she tried to lose the memory, the more it drove her insane. She sniffled and rubbed under her nose. She was lost. Licking her dry lips, Bulma rubbed her hands together and then on the bed as if she was wiping the blood of those she witness die off of her own skin.

Carmella hadn't spoken to her. She and most of the household had gone to their courters just as they were released. No one spoke. Only sobs of pain could be heard echoing the slave corridors. It pained her. This would surely put a dark cloud over this home. Teiko could care less. He had been in high spirits after witnessing what he had. The humans were gone and he could finally rest in peace. That meant one thing for him. The Prince would soon be gone and he could continue his private sin of molesting the slave women while his mate sat back and said nothing. She said nothing because she knew Teiko was stronger than her. She said nothing because of her own fear of him. She was different than most and that is why Bulma didn't understand why this Saiya-jin woman didn't just leave her mate when things like this occurred. Tehila was used to the abuse. She most likely had witnessed her own father being cruel to her own mother. Most royalty, Elites, and upper class men weren't the most faithful to their mates from what she had witnessed.

Bulma reached up her hands and stroked her fingers through the soft locks, separating the strands and began to braid her long hair carefully. She finished and tied a leather tie near the wavy end, laying back against the cot and stroking the soft skin of her flesh. Her blue eyes closed and her thoughts strayed to the Prince. The Prince who had his men spill the blood of innocent people, people who just wanted to be free and live their life without pain. His face was cruel today. She had once looked upon him differently, which wasn't long ago. She was also interested before today. There was calmness in his eyes, an interest there that she wasn't sure about. He was a curious creature and it seemed that no matter who was before him, if she was in the room his eyes followed, watched, studied. What did he want?

Her full lips dropped open as she continued to stroke a soft trail around her small belly button. She hated him for what he had done to those people. She didn't blame their race, it was the environment they grew up in. They were raised to be ruthless beings. The Prince was doing what he thought was right, but she only wished there was a way to make them see how wrong this was. She knew no matter what came out of her mouth, they wouldn't listen. Tehila knew deep down the way things were with the slaves were wrong. She was able to comprehend. She could place herself in someone else's shoes and be able to say, 'that is wrong'. The only problem was, so many didn't believe that. They just followed code. They didn't want to stand out and without a change in the people of Planet Vegeta-sei, it would never change and the cycle would repeat itself.

Bulma's head tilted to the side as the door to her room began to creek open. Her blue brows knitted as she watched the door slowly slide open. The door knob hit the back of the wall and outside was total blackness. The sound of soft steps could be heard just moments before a figure began to become visible to her eyes in the pitch black room. She swallowed hard and sat up. She yanked the sheet from under her and placed it over her lap. Was it Teiko? Was he finally going to visit her like he threated so many times in the past? No, it couldn't be. The Prince wouldn't leave until morning and he wasn't stupid enough to commit such an act with Royalty present. Her eyes narrowed more, stressing the see the black blob.

"Who is there?" She spoke in Saiya as she scooted back and pressed her back to the wall.

She could hear breathing. Whoever it was, they had begun to walk faster, but stopped as they reached the middle of the small room. Bulma's breathing became faster. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt like a caged animal. There was nothing she could say or do. A small part of her wished she had never spoken so they wouldn't be able to locate her. Carmella wouldn't enter her room without knocking, or anyone that was human. It was a Saiya-jin. They crept forward, taking in a deep breath before reaching for the chair setting by the edge of the bed. They roughly pulled it away, placing it down before her cot.

Bulma pulled her legs up against her chest and swallowed hard. What were they doing? She turned her head away and whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around her body. She needed protection if it truly was Teiko.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" that gruff voice finally spoke.

Her eyes snapped open and her hands became more relaxed. She turned her head, facing the man. She lunged forward kneeling upon the bed and placing her hand before her. She blinked a few times, stammering to find her words.

"Master, I didn't realize it was you. I am sorry." She whispered, hoping no one would hear her speaking to her night visitor. Just then she paused and blinked, why was he visiting her this late and in her courters of all places. It was no place for Saiya-jin Royalty, or so they usually believed.

"I asked you a question, slave." His dark shadow's head titled.

She glanced up, unable to see his face, "I was…going to sleep, Master." Bulma answered truthfully, finding his question odd.

The Prince made a rude noise in his throat and leaned back against his chair, "Light a candle, now." He demanded.

Bulma quickly jumped up, leaving her sheet upon the cot. She fumbled around, tripping and nearly falling with each clumsy step. Her hands were deep in her top drawer, looking for a match and a candle. She placed the candle in a holder, lit it and kept it on the small dresser, providing light. She licked her lips and immediately wrapped her arms around her practically nude form before sliding back into her cox and kneeling before him, keeping her eyes down.

Prince Vegeta's dark eyes looked upon her with interest. He leaned in once she was in place. His black eyes skimmed the surface of her creamy complexion. He didn't dare raise a hand to further inspect, but he leaned in. Bulma could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath. He had been celebrating with others; he most likely decided to go back to his chambers for the night, but headed here instead. She was confused. Bulma swallowed, looking around unable to find her words.

"Your skin is smooth?" He said in the form of a question.

Bulma was taken back, looked up a brief moment and frowning slightly. Her hands slowly lifted, placing either one on an opposite shoulder, rubbing the flesh. She decided not to answer as he continued his inspection of her. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and more of his features stood out with each passing moment.

"Your owners would not be pleased with you," The Prince said in a low tone, causing his eyes to widen and a look of displeasure to form upon his features.

"I'm sorry; I try my best to please them daily. I feel I have done nothing wrong," With that she panicked, "What I mean is, if you tell me what it is that has displeased you and made you think this way, I can change." Bulma offered, growing more and more uncomfortable with this full grown Saiya-jin male in her room.

"You bathe naked and in broad day light." He finally said, sliding back against his chair and watching her with lidded eyes.

"I…," She began to say as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Human males would find your flesh tempting. I find it appalling." Vegeta sneered, leaning forward so his elbows rested upon his knees. His black eyes focused on her face, reaching in to tip her chin forward so she could meet those soulless eyes of his.

Bulma didn't know whether to be offended by his remark or grateful. She felt her lower lip quiver before she finally found the words to speak, "Please don't tell them, Your Majesty."

"There are eyes everywhere," He gripped her chin tighter, watching those nervous blue eyes shift, "The way you moved, it…it was offensive in my eyes. You created a disturbance in my men, one that I find repugnant. I should beat you within an inch of life, girl." The Prince thrust her chin away rudely.

He stood up and paced the floor. His eyes were upon her still form as he stroked his hairless chin with his gloved hands. Vegeta stopped and motioned with his hand for her to stand, "Be quick."

Bulma slowly crawled off her cot and stood before him. She was just a little shorter than him. Her legs were slender, as well as her arms. Her stomach had a beautiful definition to them and a softness that any man would enjoy to caress. Her breasts were small, but they were not unappealing in the least bit. He reached out and gripped her arm, raising it over her head, bending it like a hinge door.

Vegeta took in a deep breath and gripped her small wrist. His eyes narrowed slightly, "Your bones, they are like glass." He whispered, allowing his tongue to dip out and caress his full lower lip.

Bulma watched his mouth as he spoke to her as well as those eyes as they skimmed over her flesh. She felt as if she truly was being caressed by this man, no Saiya-jin male, a full grown Saiya-jin male. Their people were ruthless. She had to guard her emotions. Vegeta leaned in and put his nose just above the pulse in her neck. Bulma gasped and flinched away from his massive form. His eyes scanned the length of her neck, inhaling deeply. She smelled different than most women he encountered. She didn't smell bad in the least bit. She had a fresh scent if anything. Saiya-jin women wore perfumes, creating a musky smell. It wasn't at all appealing to him.

"Your hair," He finally took note of, placing his fingertips on the soft wave near the end of her braid, "it is like the ocean." Vegeta whispered, pulling away from her body, taking the long braid with him, "It feels like silk. Your coloring is extremely rare, girl." He glanced up at her, grinning finally.

Bulma looked away, completely appalled by the smell of alcohol. He reeked so badly. She could barely keep her face toward him without feeling faint. The blue haired girl lifted her small hand and pulled at her braid, trying to release it from his grip. Vegeta's eyes snapped up and a hand shot out, grabbing that hand and pulling it to his eyes for inspection. Her eyes narrowed. This man before her acted as if he had never had any contact with a human slave in his entire life. Why was that?

"You are hurting me," she whimpered and tried to pull her small hand from his.

Vegeta loosened his grasp; his eyes lightened a moment as he collected her hand and inspected the shape of her fingers. They both had fingernails. There were five fingers and he was willing to bet that she had ten toes, five and five.

"So similar, it bothers me so." He whispered to her, pushing her back so she sat upon the cot.

Vegeta sat back against his chair, "I have an interest in you, slave girl." He finally admitted.

"I don't know why," Bulma admitted, taking in a deep breath.

"I don't know either, nor should you feel at all superior to any other human female." He shot back, growing intensely serious.

Bulma's eyebrows knitted. He was an idiot if he honestly believed she felt honored to have gained his attentions, "I am not grateful, Master." She admitted openly, "I love my home. My mistress has done much for me here, and for that, I am grateful." Her blue orbs widened catching the glinting flame, causing them to sparkle.

"She doesn't care anymore for you than any other slave," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make her feel even more unimportant; "Your Master wants you dead, gone." He admitted.

Bulma's eyes widened, her lips parted as she felt a pain shoot through her chest, "That isn't news to me, Master." She admitted.

"So you know of Teiko's strange distaste for you?" Vegeta leaned back once again and placed his forearm over the back of the chair, watching her reaction with intense interest.

"He knows that because of my rare coloring that I stand out. Many Nobles look at that as a bad characteristic in a slave. Which, I can't blame them. I am different. I haven't seen any that look like I do, but I am still a hard worker. I don't ever want to offend anyone, Master." She said submissively, hoping that is she obeyed him thoroughly that he might get bored and leave just as quickly as he had shown up.

"There is nothing special about you…" Vegeta insisted once against, his lips peeled away from his teeth.

Her blue eyes narrowed some, growing agitated by his small insults, "Then why do you visit me at this late hour? Why do you sneak the halls of this household seeking me out? You look upon me with interest, as if you are trying to figure me out, why?" Bulma whispered harshly, biting her lip after she finished for she knew she spoke to directly. She gasped as he was moved at an alarming rate. Her head hit the wall and his gloved hand immediately wrapped its way around her tiny neck.

"Watch your tongue, human wench. I should cut it out of that mouth of yours." He kneeled over her, pressing his knees tightly to the outsides of her thighs. She was trapped below him.

Bulma's eyes were wide and stricken with fear. She saw what this man was capable to doing. He had no remorse when killing all those human beings. He killed them viciously and enjoyed it. She would not be any different. That curiosity was now gone and in those dark eyes of his was hatred and anger.

"Please, Master, I am just confused. What do you want from me?" She asked, whimpering below him. Her lower half wiggled and a flush graced her cheeks as she felt his other gloved hand trail down her arm as he watched her form beneath him. His eyes lightened slightly.

"I want you," he said softly, pulling away and leaving her gasping for breath upon the cot.

"What?" Bulma trembled, feeling her stomach twist and turn. He couldn't mean…

"I am going to purchase you." Vegeta said calmly, running his gloved hand through his thick locks. His head titled to the side, watching her as she sat up and rubbed her neck softly.

"I don't understand," the blue haired slave blinked a few times and glanced up at him.

"Understand this, you will not be owned by the same Saiya-jin by the end of the week." Vegeta straightened his armor and began to walk toward the door, "You will be coming with me to the Capital, let's just hope that Teiko plays nice, yes?" Vegeta chuckled evilly before slowly making his way toward the glowing candle.

The flames illuminated a beautiful glow the entire length of the Prince's body, showing off each bulging muscle. He was a fine specimen, she could admit, but there was something off about him. It wasn't physical, but something else. It was a vibe. It was dark, something she didn't want to understand about this demanding male.

She closed her eyes and let her mouth drop open slightly. Her hands clenched the material binding her breasts. She felt like she couldn't breathe. How could he take her away? Why would he take her away? There were plenty of slaves out there. She would not become a 'thing' to look at and study. It was not right and she was sure as hell that the King would not be pleased with his son's odd behavior either. Surely, buying a random slave would turn some heads. He was the Prince of the Saiya-jins.

It was all the more reason to be completely terrified. She wanted to stay in a place where she was most comfortable. She had been under this roof for years and that is where she wanted to stay.

"Master," she whispered to him in the darkness.

Prince Vegeta turned, causing the shadows on his face to shift. His chiseled features became more prominent. He did not respond, but merely looked upon her trembling form.

"I have a request." Bulma's crystal blue eyes looked deep into his obsidian orbs.

Vegeta huffed, smirking at her as he ran a hand through his hair, "A slave with a request?" he chuckled once again.

"Please," she begged, crawling across her cot and looking down at the ground. Her braid fell over her shoulder, swaying from the slight movement of her body.

His eyes lightened slightly as he took her submissive form in. He took in a slow breath as his eyes danced over her tightly wrapped breasts. He looked away, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"If you purchase me, please purchase my friend, Carmella?" Bulma swallowed, knowing she was crossing the line requesting something like this of a free Saiya-jin Prince, "She is a hard worker, it would only inspire me to work to my fullest if I had a familiar face."

"Human, you ask a lot. You are forgetting your place." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"I know, Master, but I will not ever do it again." Bulma shook her head, causing a few loose strands to fall against her brow.

Vegeta snorted angrily and turned on his heel. His heavy boots could be heard the entire length of the slave hall ways, up until she heard the main door slam shut. Her lower lip quivered softly. She feared that she would be alone once again. She would be whisked away to some place she was unfamiliar with and most likely live the remainder of her pathetic life cleaning floors without a single person who truly understood her. She shook her head and sat back against the cot. Her eyes shifted toward the smoke in the distance. Her life was slowly burning, burning away like the flesh of their dead.

ooOoo

Teiko stood in front of his desk, his black eyes flashed angrily for a moment before he looked down and gritted his teeth, "You wish to purchase some of my slaves? Why?" He asked his Prince finally.

Vegeta looked up, annoyed that the man was even questioning him. He was the damn Prince and if he said jump, they better do as he commanded. Teiko knew better than to talk back, which he quickly noticed and stopped. The older Saiya-jin straightened and looked out the window that provided him a view of his fields. He swallowed quickly, finally finding it easier to look upon the man who had hijacked his life recently.

"I am guessing you wish to your pick, yes?" Teiko asked the stern Prince before him.

"You are a smart man, Teiko." Prince Vegeta sneered, walking closer to his desk.

Teiko's upper lip twitched at the Prince's usual rudeness, "If I allow you your pick from my slaves, will you tell me the reasoning behind it? I have done much for the crown in these past few weeks. My land and home had been provided." The owner of the home was becoming nervous. His guilt was coming to the surface.

Vegeta placed his large muscular build just in front of Teiko's desk, looking upon the man's jumpy form. Just then Teiko was pleased there was an object separating the two men. The Prince's eyes scanned the man's figure quickly before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You will allow me whether I tell you or not, I am your Prince. Who knows, Teiko, I might wish to send some to the breeding farms. Or perhaps I just wish to fill my chambers once again, since it seems that none of them ever do anything right. Your slaves seem so well behaved." Vegeta added in a disrespectful tone. "Many of my men have been pleased with their service; I wish the same discipline within my home."

Teiko's eyebrows knitted, for he was becoming more curious. Deep down Teiko knew which slave he would most likely choose. His jaw clenched as his anger began to rise. He finally put his strong hands on table and glanced up at his Prince, "You can have anyone you wish, but not the blue haired wench." He stated firmly.

Vegeta said nothing and kept his features relaxed as silence cascaded over the room quickly. There was awkwardness that caused Teiko to grow agitated. Even the slaves present knew it was best to leave the room quickly and avoid that particular area for quite some time.

"What are you hiding, Teiko? It seems to me you have a strange attachment toward that beast." Vegeta sneered, keeping his voice low and menacing.

"There is no attachment to the beast, she is but a slave. The wench is nothing but trouble. I would prefer if you had a slave that works hard and you will be pleased with. I am giving you my complete honesty. I do not wish to give my household a bad name. Please, your majesty, if you would choose another it will keep me at peace." Teiko's black eyes lifted from the desk. His grip has yet to lesson on the edge.

"I will not say this again," Vegeta slowly made his way around the table, pressing his index finger to the desk, "I will choose whoever I wish. The blue haired wench will be a part of those chosen," His eyes searched the male's eyes, almost snarling. He wanted to prove his dominance. He wanted to make Teiko quiver with fear. The bastard had been completely unwilling from the start to listen to him, which he was growing tired of it and to be quiet honest he was only a few mistakes short of death.

"Whether I throw her to the breeding farms, or take her as a personal slave to wash my undergarments, I will possess her and I will not get even a word from you about it. I don't care what you have to say. You have served your purpose to the crown. The humans are dead. I will be taking my leave. A few of your slaves, including the blue haired woman, will come with me. In return I will send you a few of my father's best house slaves. Hopefully that will make up for the loss. To be honest, I don't want to give you anything because of your defiance. I know you fear me, Teiko, I smell it. Next time my fist won't stop. I will put a hole through your chest cavity." The Prince was nearly nose to nose with the male.

Teiko forgot to breathe for a moment. He turned his head and nodded quickly, "Yes, your majesty, that will be quite enough to make up for my missing slaves." He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob.

Vegeta smirked, "That is more like it, Teiko." He said gruffly, patting the man's shoulder roughly before turning and meeting eyes with Tehila who was standing in the doorway and observing the ending of the conversation. A look of concern was on her strong features.

"Lady," Prince Vegeta said in a soft tone. A glint in his eye made Tehila cringe and look away.

"Prince Vegeta," She acknowledged, placing a hand upon her stomach.

Prince Vegeta sped up his pace and quickly began pass the woman who then turned and held out a hand.

"Wait," she said loudly, getting both of the male's attention.

The Prince paused and straightened his posture, glanced at the corner of his eye. His nostrils flared slightly as he kept a calm demeanor. His hands were relaxed at his sides. The female pulled her hand back, staring directly at the Prince. She was unafraid. He picked up no fear.

"Is there anything…"

"No," He stated, shaking his head, "There is nothing that would change my mind. Your strange attachment to that girl…loose it. If it were my father who was speaking to you, you would be arrested."

Her lips parted slightly as she looked to the ground and swallowed. Tehila merely nodded in response and then no longer acknowledged his presence any longer. Vegeta passed, making his way down the halls of their home leaving her to make eye contact with her angry spouse. Teiko was used to getting his way. He was a fool to think he would get his way. This was no ordinary man, but a Prince of Vegeta-sei.

"What game are you playing at?" Teiko whispered gruffly toward his spouse.

"What do you mean? I am playing no games, it is I who should ask you that same question, mate." She replied in a snotty tone.

Her mate had asked her a silly question. He knew that his crimes were punishable by death. She and the entire household would be held responsible. She would surely die right along with her mate if the crown ever found out about his scandalous affairs with human women.

"Tehila, you have never questioned me, nor cared. Why start now? I will not stand for a disobedient woman as my mate." Teiko growled lowly in his throat.

"Teiko, I am no slave. I have been a good mate to you for years. I have never once opened my lips, nor have I spoken about your sins."

Teiko's eyes flashed angrily as he rounded the corner of his desk and approached her, reaching up and gripping her throat tightly. Her body slammed against the wall. Teiko slammed the door to his office and glared into the eyes of his mate. Those angry eyes scanned her slightly parted lips, down the column of her throat where his hand was snuggly attached.

"I have committed no sins, woman," he whispered against her cheek, nipping softly at her ear lobe, "If you wish to keep your flesh clear, I suggest you no longer speak of such things. Whether I am fucking you or another whore, it should not matter to you. I brought you up and I can take you down with me if you so choose to keep flapping your lips." Teiko pulled back, pressing his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue between her tightly clamped lips. She cried out against his mouth, trying desperately to move away.

Teiko pulled away and licked around his lips, wiping the saliva away roughly before grinning, "You have always been so sweet, my dear mate." He patted her on the cheek.

Tehila's dark eyes narrowed, "I will not speak of it again, but you had better watch yourself, Teiko." She warned.

"Threatening me?" He asked her, widening his eyes.

"No, some advice from your spouse." The dark haired Saiya-jin woman said in a deep tone, shifting her eyes toward the bookshelf, unable to look into her mate's wild eyes.

"Some advice to you, dear mate, stop getting into my business. Secondly, I will ask you nicely, just this once. After I release you, you will head up to my chambers and quietly undress. Wait for me there until I have finished up some work. Don't make me come find you." Teiko whispered against her cheek, biting it hard causing her to whimper.

ooOoo

Bulma didn't wish to leave the confines of her room. All day she had tried to avoid the opposite race, unless she had to during meal time. Bulma had been given kitchen duty today. She cleaned up after the cooks and washed the vegetables, as well as obtained any ingredient the women needed to prepare the requested meals.

She was done just as the sun was setting in the sky. It was too late to take a bath, and it was way too busy to take a dip without being seen by one of the Saiya-jin Soldiers. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun, hoping that bright and early she could sneak away to bathe. Just a quick soak was all she wanted. Her hair completely showed off her lack of proper hygiene.

She was scared. An entire day had flown by without a word from her owners or the Saiya-jin Prince. Was she to be sold? Was she to be taken to the palace to work there for the rest of her life, alone? Bulma sat up and pulled her skirt up and over her thighs as she sat at the edge of her cot and began to collect the small amount of items she had. She grabbed a ragged sheet and wrapped her items up tight, fearing she would be whisked away at any moment.

A knock sounded at her door.

The blue haired woman jumped and stared at the closed door. Her blue eyes widened, filled with fear. Who was it?

"Who is it?" Bulma asked softly as she approached the door.

Her hand extended to the small bronze door handle and gripped it, pulling it open. Her features relaxed as she saw her friend standing before her. Carmella smiled kindly and entered her room, looking around and then looking to her clothing, which was now wrapped up neatly and lying upon her cot.

"Where are you going?" Carmella looked over her shoulder and upon the nervous figure of her friend.

"Going? I am going nowhere." Bulma shrugged and walked toward the cot, picking up the items and sliding them under the cot in which she slept.

Carmella cocked a light colored eyebrow before tilting her head to the side, "You usually don't lie to me, Bulma, but I know when you are." She said in a soft tone.

"Carmella," Bulma started, but stopped when she saw her friends features darken.

"You aren't going to run, are you?" Carmella sat cross legged on the floor and looked deep into her friend's mesmerizingly beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I am not that stupid, Carmella." She whispered, placing a finger to her pursed lips.

"I had to ask. You have packed all your things, not to mention you have been acting oddly. I don't blame you. The other day…had made me question even my own sanity." The light brown haired human swallowed hard, before closing her eyes tightly to rid herself of the brutal murders.

"Everything is fine, Carmella. You shouldn't worry so much about me." The blue haired woman said softly, making her friend open her honey colored eyes and stare upon her with confusion.

"Bulma, you know I cannot just shut up this feeling. I care for you no matter what you tell me. You are my only friend. I don't ever want to lose you." She ran a hand through her messy bangs.

Bulma bit her lower lip and looked up, fighting back tears of sadness. Carmella's brows knitted as she watched the expression upon her beautiful features. She leaned in and took the blue haired woman's hand lightly as she scooted closer.

"Please tell me, you are worrying me." Carmella admitted.

"Carmella, everything is fine with me. My health and life are at no risk, or so I think at this moment in time. I don't want you to worry about me." She shook her head, gripping her friends hand tighter.

"Please stop telling me that everything is fine. Your face is clearly telling me a different story. Stop lying to me, Bulma." Carmella's honey eyes widened as she reached up and gripped her friend's shoulders tightly.

Bulma licked her dry lips and looked away, closing her eyes and finally building the courage to tell her, "I…I…The Prince is going to ask our Master to sell me." She shook her head, "To him…I will be leaving." She finished her sentence and refused to look upon the older woman, even after she heard a soft gasp.

"It cannot be true. He is no better than Teiko, Bulma." Carmella whimpered softly and bit her lower lip.

Bulma's watery blue eyes widened as she turned her head slowly to face her friend once again, "It isn't what you think."

"The hell it is. He showed interest in you completely different than any other Saiya-jin. They look at us as property. He looked upon you with interest, curiosity even." Carmella explained, sitting back on her shins.

"It means nothing. He isn't the same as Teiko. No one is the same as Teiko." She whispered, "It is considered unclean, law breaking." Bulma added.

"It hasn't stopped some Saiya-jin's. He is male. I think it is a bad idea. Let's hope it isn't true." She shook her head, feeling tears burn her eyes.

"Stop, you are scaring me." Bulma whispered softly, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Bulma, I fear that if you go with him, you will only be a passing interest. His curiosity is not pure. He will get his curiosity fix and then dispose of the evidence." Carmella explained.

"Why are you telling me this? You know I cannot do anything to change his mind." Bulma raised her voice, growing agitated with the woman that sat before her.

"Take care, stay away from him. Do not give him any reason to become more interested." Carmella shook her head, looking over her shoulder at the open door.

"Why would I give him…," Bulma pulled back and grimaced, completely appalled by her friends words, "Carmella, I would never think of giving myself to a Saiya-jin. They killed my parents." She whispered harshly, frowning in her direction.

"Do not look at me like that. I, from experience, have known the power of a Saiya-jin male. They care nothing for you. Your word means nothing once they have made of their minds. Do not let it get to that point. I made the mistake of brushing it off." Carmella said softly, explaining things to Bulma that she had not before.

"I will not." Bulma shook her head, placing her hands on either side of her own face.

Carmella reached out and gripped Bulma by the shoulders, pulling her in for a hug and stroking her hair, "You are a strong woman, and it will be fine." She smiled against her hair.

"Carmella and Bulma, your attendance is being requested in the study." A girl rushed in on them, waving them into the hallway. She was out of breath.

"Perfect timing," Carmella whispered, narrowing her eyes.

Bulma looked up and nodded, quickly straightening her skirt and walking toward the hallway. Carmella had yet to stand. She was frowning instead. Bulma glanced over her shoulder and raised a brow.

"Why are you stalling? They have requested us." The blue haired woman said softly.

She stood and followed after Bulma's calm form before straightening her own top. They made their way with the other slave that told them the new toward the large study. Inside was Teiko, Tehila, and Prince Vegeta's advisor.

A sad looking Saiya-jin male stood, holding a binder and observing the two women as they entered and kneeled before the group. Bulma only glanced in his direction once before lowering her gaze to the floor boards.

"Are these two the ones?" The older advisor asked in a bored tone.

"Unfortunately, yes," Teiko said softly, running his hand through his hair, "The blue haired wench is the only one of her color in my household and if you say there is a woman that is close to this beast, it is in fact this particular woman. I do not approve," He added as he kept his glaring eye upon the blue haired girl kneeling before him.

"Stand up," The royal advisor said loudly, which they both obliged.

As they stood straight and with their hands behind their backs, Bulma kept her eyes on her toes unable to look up. The small Saiya-jin male circled both, kicking at their shins and poking their arms. He even tipped their heads back and checked their teeth. Bulma felt completely violated.

"They will do. Of course the Prince will require they get shots, checkups, and a thorough cleaning." The abnormal male chuckled, paying extra attention to the blue haired slave, wrapping his tail around her wrist, "Don't worry, Teiko, it won't be charged to you. The crown will pay of course. If you would sign here, Teiko, your new slaves will arrive within the week." He released Bulma and offered Teiko a writing utensil as well as a contract.

Bulma looked up, watching curiously as Teiko's eyes wandered in her direction and he reluctantly signed.

"Very well," He nodded, "The Prince leaves as the first sun rises. The slaves should be ready by then." He turned to face the slaves, regarding them once more before exiting.

Bulma's eyes closed as she released her held in breath. He had agreed to her request. The Prince actually allowed Carmella to come. She looked to her side, noticing Carmella was not as on edge as she was.

Teiko said not another word, brushing past the girls and leaving an angry aura surrounding them both.

"I fear this new beginning," Carmella whispered as she swallowed hard.

Bulma shook her head slowly, "I am not sure how to feel," she admitted truthfully.

In the morning they would be making their journey to the Planets first Capital where they would begin their new life as royal slaves.

ooOoo

Chapter Four complete…please let me know what you think! I am so grateful for the reviews I received! Feel free to message me at any time!

Mallie-3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unconventional Love**_

_Chapter 5_

_Word Count: 7,031_

_A/N: This story contains adult scenes that aren't suitable for those under 18, so if you are under 18 don't say I didn't warn you!_

…

_.._

_._

_ooOoo_

Bulma and Carmella were roughly shoved into a small cell, which immediately brought goose bumps to the surface of the slave's skin. Her eyes wandered quickly, pulling her arms and legs in tight as she tried desperately to regain control of her emotions. She was scared. She remembered such cages early on in her life. She had been constantly placed in them before she arrived in Teiko's household. Carmella seemed to be immune to such an environment. She kept a close watch on Bulma as the soldiers left, leaving them in the back quarters of the craft.

The previous night Bulma wasn't able to sleep a wink knowing where she was bound to be going. She knew the situation was inevitable. Prince Vegeta said it would happen and she knew it was only a matter of time before he or Teiko informed them. She honestly was quite surprised they were even told. Some slaves were snatched up out of their beds with no word. This just meant Teiko was angry and had to yell about it in front of the slaves. It was his odd way of fuming and getting out his obvious displeasure.

Carmella had snuck into her room as the early hours of the morning, just before the first sun began to pour light across the horizon. Her small pack was in hand as she sat at the edge of her cot and looked out upon the night sky. Her eyes were filled with a deep emotion. She was different than before. Bulma felt that in some way she was grateful to leave the home, but another part of her was concerned. Carmella felt she needed to protect her from the Prince. Bulma was only nervous about serving the royals. She had already served the upper class, but Royals had a different way to them, or so she felt.

The Mistress had come at first light, summoning them to the main hall. The Prince was only seen for a brief moment as he observed that which he had just purchased. Carmella held no interest to him, so it seemed. He regarded her quickly before speaking quickly in Saiya and had his men escort the two toward the main craft. Once the Prince was out of sight, the Saiyan male's asserted their dominance, speaking in a nasty tones and making crude comments as they man handled the women.

There she sat, behind the metal bars, hugging her knees and watching the sliding doors, which lead to the main quarters of the craft. Carmella cleared her throat and shifted on her rear, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Bulma turned slowly and licked her lips.

"They treat us like animals," Bulma said softly, narrowing her blue eyes.

Carmella's mouth opened slightly as she took in a deep breath, "As it has always been, Bulma." The older woman murmured softly in their native tongue.

Bulma looked around the dim room, noticing how plain it was. The walls were strong, durable. She noticed there was absolutely nothing that they could get into, which would give them the opportunity to leave the confines of their metal box. The blue haired woman closed her eyes as she felt the large craft begin to take off. She was leaving this hell and going to another. She feared, deep down, what this Prince was capable of. She feared not only for her well-being, but for Carmella's. After making her request to the Prince she realized it was by no means smart. That male knew who was important to her. He could use her to get what he wanted out of Bulma. Would this Prince use Carmella against her? She didn't know, but there was no use worrying about it now. She already decided and so did he. They were heading to the busy Capital of Vegeta-sei.

"I wonder what living environment we will be in. At least Teiko provided us a cot and small rooms." Carmella said, placing her head upon her knees and leaning back against the bars.

Bulma's eyes snapped to the side, narrowing them slightly, "Carmella, remember what situation you were in. Do you honestly think that abuse would be tolerable, even if you did have a bed?"

Carmella's honey colored eyes flashed toward her. A plethora of emotions filled them, "No, I guess not, but I am not worried about me. I worry about you."

Bulma huffed softly and shook her head, "Stop worrying about me, I have told you before. Do not worry about my well-being."

"I can't help it." She snapped.

The blue haired woman swallowed hard, "The Prince may be cruel, but at least he won't lay a hand on you."

"Maybe not me," The brunette added.

"You should sleep. We won't know what sort of work awaits us upon arrival." Bulma switched topics. She was in no mood to speak of such a thing.

Bulma knew why Carmella was concerned, but she honestly felt it was a passing interest. There had been many interested in her coloring, but of course it never ended negatively. He would soon grow bored and she would be like all the rest of his slaves.

Carmella slowly crawled forward, leaning against Bulma and laying her head against her shoulder. Bulma opened her arms slowly and embraced the woman, stroking her hair and humming a familiar tune to her. She closed her eyes and dreamed, dreamed of home, a place where her people were free and happy. It was a place where they could laugh openly and participate in activities that they enjoyed. Bulma smiled as she felt Carmella's arms wrap around her waist as they drifted for the first time in hours.

…

..

.

"Beasts," a loud Saiya-jin male shouted through the bars. A weapon was gripped tightly in his hand as he tapped the metal bar, rousing the sleeping pair.

"Wake up, lazy wenches." A man with spiked hair and a scar that slashed across his cheek kneeled down getting a better look at the slaves as they woke up.

Carmella gasped softly as she opened her eyes to meet the hateful stare of the Saiya-jin trying to get their attention.

"I'm a sight to behold, aren't I little slave girl?" the man stood up and chuckled loudly, sheathing his sword.

Carmella's lower lip was quivering as a group of male Saiya-jin began to pile into the small confines of the room. Bulma sat up slowly, looking through the crowd. She was looking for the Saiya-jin Prince. Her blue eyes narrowed seeing he was nowhere to be found. Her lips parted as she repositioned to her knees. Bulma gripped her friends arm and pulled her around, gesturing with her eyes to do as she was. They were still slaves and these were still grown Saiya-jin males.

"We have arrived at the Capital, the Prince sent me to retrieve you both. Don't give us any trouble. Though, I haven't had good entertainment in a long while, I wouldn't mind if you tried to run, I like a good chase." His sharp canines gleamed as the dim lit above cascaded over his strong figure.

Just then a taller being stepped through, his heavy arms pried through the crowd and shoved the shit talking Saiya-jin man aside. This new male spoke too quickly and lowly for Bulma to catch, but he seemed angry. His bald head caught the light, gleaming as the light reflected. His mustache bristled as he pursed his lips and shifted his dark, evil eyes toward the two kneeling behind the bars.

"Unlock the door, let them out. The Prince said it wasn't necessary to cuff them." His eyes skimmed over each withdrawing figure. They had lost their spunk ever since this man entered, "They are property to the crown. No harm should be brought to them unless instructed by the Prince himself. If anything should happen to these females before they arrive in the Prince's chambers I will have your head on a pike, do you understand?" He was speaking slowly, and Bulma heard each word loud and clear.

She felt a strange wave of comfort in those words. Her face was still recovering from Teiko; she truly didn't want any more harm to come to her. If she was to work for the crown, any outward weakness might cause them to terminate the useless human, or worse, more punishment for laziness.

Bulma glanced to the side, getting a look at Carmella. Her head was lower than usual. Bulma called out to her softly, trying desperately not to gain the Saiya-jin's attention. When her head lifted, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Bulma's eyes widened as she shook her head. The blue haired girl licked her lips and reached out for her hand, causing her friend to close her eyes tightly. Bulma knew she was willing the tears away. Carmella didn't want to be seen crying in front of the Saiya-jins. Especially now when they were before Saiya-jin males they weren't familiar with. Some took tears as an offense. The blue haired woman's hand tightened around her friends, noticing her strength as somehow having an effect on her. Carmella's cheeks began to dry, but her eyes were tightly sealed.

"Did you hear me, slave?" the man asked, placing his large figure before the cage.

"Yes, Master." Bulma answered for the both of them.

The man kicked the cage immediately after hearing just one voice respond. Carmella jumped and opened her mouth slightly, breathing heavily before answering.

"Yes…Master." She responded finally.

The man nodded and allowed one of the Soldiers to open the barred door. The door flung open, crashing against one side of the barred box. Bulma slid to the other side quickly, spooked by the loud noises. There was only three Saiya-jin's still standing with this bald headed male. Each one took up majority of the small space with their large muscular builds and protruding armor. Each one was intricately crafted with symbols of their culture. Each had a different meaning. She heard that they even wore symbols of their class.

"Stand, I do not want you to kneel." The bald headed Saiya-jin quickly mumbled, rubbing his mustache roughly as he turned his head and called to his men. They quickly opened the door.

The man didn't touch them, only waved them out of the backroom and through the spacious craft in which they traveled to the capital. Bulma's eyes lifted to the lights that traveled the length of the vaulted ceilings. Tables with maps and pitchers of the best wines sat awaiting the Generals. This was a war craft. She couldn't help but notice the small accents, like the Saiya-jin flag, or the small bits of expensive furniture that was placed randomly throughout the ship. This was a royal war craft.

The two women were escorted down the ramp, which was carefully placed on a thick walkway leading toward the towering building before them. Its walls wrapped carefully around massive center building. Spanning windows rowed down the towering walls. A metal gate had been opened allowing them inside the confines of the walls. The Saiya-jin leading them was several steps ahead, while the other three stood not far behind them, watching their every move. Bulma glanced over her shoulder once to get a good look at the males. One was watching her in particular. An odd gleam in his eye told her he wanted to see her dead. He most likely would give anything to take her life. Even though this man leading them told them they would be safe, she didn't feel that way.

Blood red flags hung the length of the tallest towers showing off the powerful Saiyan Symbols. They were the trump inhabitants of the planet. Within the walls of the palace the lower class set up small shops, selling their goods. Bulma took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent of roasting meats. Within the air there was a soft scent of salt caused by the water washing upon the shore and being carried across the lush lands. The Capital was located near the northern sea. They were known to eat plenty of the food from the sea's depths along with the mammals inhabiting the green forests surrounding the small towns nearby the palace.

The strong doors leading into the palace were heavily guarded by high ranking soldiers. Their armor was different, for it covered more of their face and provided more protection to their mid-section and groin. As Bulma walked past, their helmets turned. She looked down instantly. She took in a deep breath and peaked up as soon as entering the confines of royal palace. The stone walls rose high. A painting of a brilliant moon covered the ceiling of the main hall. The whites and shadows of grey painted a realistic picture of the planets moon that only showed itself once a month. Surrounding this moon was the royal red. The vibrant color bled into the moon, almost swirling into its depths. Bulma could remember vividly the look of the moon at the end of each month.

Bulma took in a deep breath, pealing her eyes away from the massive painting and toward the rising stair case, which led to the thrones. These thrones looked unused. Were they just for show? Bulma wasn't sure, for she hadn't heard much about the Palace itself. It made her nervous because this was not just a palace, but 'the' palace. She wrapped her arms around her torso, glancing around and noticed there was something off.

Servants rushed around the spotless floors with items in hand. Many were cleaning, speaking, or tending to rooms that held not just those related to the Royals, but the Nobles who were close to the crown and were being paid heavily by the crown as well. Bulma's eye narrowed as she took in the appearance of a short servant with a simple white robe. Her arms were exposed and the material cut off just about her knees. Like majority of the women she noticed here, her hair was braided carefully down the center, tied at the end with a simple piece of golden fabric.

Her features were dark and she had a small build, but it was muscular. That much she couldn't stop herself from noticing. The servant turned to make eye contact with her, the girls black eyes widened with interest. Even though the servant was interested, just as interested as Bulma, she kept going. Her once loose tail slithered up and wrapped tightly around her waist as she disappeared down a hall. Bulma's crystal blue eyes widened. There was no denying it. That was a Saiya-jin servant. She was curious now more than ever. She had never once seen a Saiya-jin servant.

She had to force her legs to continue even though she rudely allowed her eyes to wander curiously as more women passed. Each had a different shade of dark hair, those similar black eyes, muscular builds, robes, braided hair, and that similar brown tail in which matched the color of their hair. Carmella couldn't help but notice Bulma's wandering eyes and alert body stance as she walked confidently through the halls. She reached out and tapped Bulma's swaying hand, catching her attention. The brunette frowned softly and mouthed, 'what', before looking around carefully herself. Bulma lifted her eyes a moment and leaned in, glancing over her shoulder at the Saiya-jin's who were completely oblivious to their interaction.

"They have tails," Bulma whispered softly in her native tongue, just loud enough for the woman to hear.

Carmella's honey colored eyes wandered, a flash of confusion washed over them. She pursed her lips, offering a soft smile and then making eye contact once again, "Yes, they are Saiya-jin."

"You noticed too?" Bulma started to look around once again, but toned it down just a tad when the Soldiers behind her started shooting daggers in her direction, causing her to tightly close her lips.

Carmella lowered her head slightly, keeping her tone even lower than before as she calmly turned the corner. She kept following the bald headed Saiya-jin. He paused just as Carmella began to speak again. His tail shot back, pressing against Carmella's center. Her breath hitched a moment and her eyes kept to the floor. She almost forgot to breath.

Bulma wasn't far off from her friend's reaction. She watched the fuzzy appendage as it caressed up the human's stomach and gripped her wrist, "This way," he finally said, yanking her and slowly releasing her to allow it to tightly wrap around his waist once again.

The blue haired slave sucked in a breath and walked through private doors, which lead down to a separate part of the palace. It was the Prince's Chambers. More young Saiya-jin women entered the confines of his apartments. It was elaborate, with gold trimmed furniture adorned with blood red cloth. A double door, which had been opened to air out the room, allowed Bulma's wandering eyes to get a good look at the large bed that lay within his sleeping chambers. Black on red was the colors. The wood was a deep red, which accented the sheets beautifully. This place in the palace was dark, with plenty of the royal red.

"General Nappa, the Prince will be arriving soon." One of the pretty young Saiya-jin wenches grinned softly as she carried fresh linins into the sleeping chambers and put them away.

Nappa turned and grinned, allowing his black eyes to wander the back side of the Servant. He answered with a grunt and turned to face the slaves.

"Humans, kneel as you await your Prince," His obsidian eyes lowered toward the aqua colored human, lingering briefly before speaking quickly with his men beckoning them to follow after his receding form. The sound of their heavy boots quickly faded from behind the now closed double doors.

Bulma glanced up, looking toward the open doors into whatever lies outside of the main sitting room of the Prince's Chambers. A handful of the female Saiya-jin servants were peering around the corner. Their worked hands gripping the wooden frame of the door as their black eyes looked curiously upon the human's. Bulma's blue eyes slightly narrowed as she watched them whisper to one another, giggle from time to time, and rush away quickly to bring more of the Prince's chamber servants to view them like prized cattle.

"This is what you were talking about?" Carmella dared speaking in their native tongue right in front of the spectators.

"Yes," Bulma said quickly, "They are all Saiya-jin women. They are the servants. I found it odd. I have never seen a Saiya-jin slave." Bulma shifted upon her knees, gripping her thighs tightly.

"Why?" Carmella made a rude noise in her throat before shooting them women a rude look, "They can do it to us, why not their own low class people? That is what they are, Bulma, the lower class."

Bulma's blue eyes widened slightly as she shifted her eyes toward her entertained friend, "Yes, but I haven't seen a hu…"

The doors behind the human women burst open abruptly as the loud thud of boots echoed though the multiple rooms within the chambers surrounding them. It was the Prince. He walked close to her, so close that she could smell his manly musk. It tingled her nostrils, causing her to slump lower.

A gust of air brushed across Bulma's back as he stalked pasted her and toward the open doors of his sleeping chambers. Bulma could hear the women behind the wall scurrying around as the Prince rushed in unannounced. As he turned the corner, the Prince's features tightened as he bared his teeth at the women.

Bulma noticed three of them instantly coward and knelt before him, bowing to him and crawling toward his shoes. Each one of them kissed his boots, begging him forgiveness in their own language. Vegeta's tight features quickly relaxed as he took in a deep breath. His eyes lifted toward the blue haired slave, narrowing them and quickly taking in her kneeling figure. Bulma met eyes with him, without fear. He paid no attention to that brief disrespectful eye contact as he unhooked his sleek cape and tossed it down to the women who flocked to grab it.

His thick fingers pried at the breast plate and tossed it upon a long coffee table made from the finest wood on Vegeta-sei. He threw his body upon a massive futon showered in pillows. His black eyes shifted to the bed chambers as two royal concubines came striding out with grace and confidence. Their hair had been freshly done, and adorned with the finest jewels.

"Bring the human wenches," Vegeta shouted to the scurrying servants.

The servants calmly retrieved the two women, carefully escorting them before their Prince. Each one of the Servant females left the room, closing the doors behind them. Bulma swallowed hard after looking up and taking notice of the two provocatively dressed Saiya-jin females.

Their hair was in up in a loose up-do, glistening with the reddest of jewels. Their make-up was perfectly done; the bodies were oiled mixed with floral scents. Not only that, but they seemed to be wearing the finest silks on their planet. Each foot of this particular silk nearly cost an arm and a leg. It was rare, but to Royalty it was nothing and they provided plenty of coin to obtain it.

Unfortunately, the Prince _forgot_ to purchase the top for their bare breasts were exposed to anyone who dared to look upon them. Upon further inspection, Bulma noticed this was purposely done, for their breasts had some sort of beautifully done henna upon the tops and down toward their belly buttons. Their puckering nipples were glistening from the oil smeared on their well-formed bodies.

Vegeta gripped a lush piece of fruit in his hand and bit into it. His jaw tightened and released as he chewed the soft inner matter of the juicy fruit. Bulma got a look at his pearly white canines, which were sharp enough to slice the hard skin of the fruit with ease. His eyes were drifting, as thoughts crossed his mind rapidly. This was one of the first times he actually felt at ease. The Prince slowly sat up, spitting the seeds out upon the floor as he watched the duo without a word. He titled his head, licking up the juices. He snapped his fingers and sat up upon the cushioned seat and offered one of the Concubines his arm, allowing them to take his tight fitting shirt from his muscular chest. His chest gleamed with sweat. It was completely hairless and toned. Upon one of his pectoral muscles Bulma noticed the Saiya-jin brand of a royal Prince.

Bulma watched unable to contain her curiosity. She was no longer watching the Prince, but the women. The strongly build female figures of the Saiya-jin race. These particular women seemed to be a different breed for they were sensual beings. They caressed each inch of his exposed chest, purring softly as they brushed their peaking breasts against his toned arms and rubbed their smooth muscled thighs along his as they leaned in to nuzzle him. Their black eyes shifting curiously toward the bold blue haired female, glancing up through her lashes and watched their every move.

"You both have worked in a home before, tending to your Master's needs. You are expected the same here. You are to please me in my chambers. You will not leave these chambers unless told." His onyx eyes flashed in Bulma's direction. His eyes narrowed slightly, seeing her disgusted expression in seeing the half nude Saiya-jin slut, crawling toward him and offering him seductive glances. He of course grinned and watched the blue haired woman a moment as the Saiya-jin female massaged the taunt flesh of his upper half.

Bulma swallowed hard and took in deep breaths, trying to keep her eyes from curiously wandering to the women. Finally, the Prince tossed the half eaten fruit upon the table and leaned over and effortlessly lifted one of the chamber sluts into his lap. His eyes wandered to the blue haired woman, making eye contact with her as he pressed his hips up against the concubines.

Bulma's cheeks began to flush as she noticed his changed behavior, feeling odd all at the same time. The way he tossed the women into his lap and grabbed her around the waist nearly had her gasping for breath. She swallowed hard and gave Carmella a side glance. She needed her friends comfort more any ever. It was truly uncomfortable, kneeling in these chambers with this male while he openly groped his slaves while making obvious eye contact with her. The brunette had yet to look up to see what was going on, but something told her she already knew what the Prince was doing.

"Are you going to stare, or will you kneel there and answer like good little human wenches?" Prince Vegeta sneered, gripping the concubine's rear end and giving it a tight squeeze, while sliding a hand up her toned stomach to massage the woman's breast. The sex slave responded with a soft mewl as she arched against her Prince.

"Yes, your Majesty," Bulma said softly, which Carmella responded the same just moments after her.

Vegeta watched her carefully, as if sizing up his prey, "No, Master, you will call me Master." He said in a soft tone, a tone she wasn't quite comfortable with, "Or better yet, my Prince." His straight white teeth flashed, pleased with his own idea.

Bulma blinked a few times, watching those hateful eyes as he sexual aroused the woman upon his lap, "Prince," the blue haired human whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Obedient, it is a good trait. I will not stand for lousy slaves. I have no problem ridding of them." The Prince admitted, which Bulma had no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth.

"Yes, my Prince," Bulma and Carmella answered.

Vegeta noticed how skittish she was becoming with the scene before her. He licked his lips and glances once upon the sex slave that held little to none of his attention. The show was just for the blue haired girl. He wanted to antagonize her, and it was working. She kept her eyes lowered as his hands began to move lower on the Saiya-jin female, causing the female's hips to buck. Bulma took in a sharp breath. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red seeing what was going on before her. These Saiya-jin people had no sense of decency. They fornicated publicly, displayed their naked bodies openly without even a blush. Servants passed the scene, without even a side glance. It was as if this was a normal occurrence. She was completely out of her element. As the female's wails became louder, Bulma began to grip the material upon her thighs.

"Your Majesty, may we please get to work?" Bulma nearly shouted, tightly closing her eyes. She wasn't able to face him.

The sounds died off almost immediately. Vegeta tossed the wench aside and stood up. He stalked toward the gutsy slave and lowered to one knee. His hand touched her chin. Bulma gasped and shifted away, feeling dirty. She feared which hand he used to touch her face, but then she felt warmth. When she opened her eyes the glove that was once on his hand was now removed and upon the table. His bare skin touched hers as he looked deep into her eyes. His black orbs shifted from time to time, studying her features. He couldn't help but brush the pad of his thumb across her soft jaw before snapping it back and sneering slightly.

"Leave, wench, the females will show you where you shall rest your head." He spoke cruelly to her, his eyes never left her face as she made eye contact with him once again.

Bulma stood up abruptly, awaiting one of the other Servants now standing in the doorway. Carmella looked startled as she tried to search for Bulma's eyes, which she wasn't getting through at the time. The blue haired slave just wanted to leave. She didn't want to be around him.

After leaving, Vegeta stood in the center of the large room. His hand ran the length of his jaw as he watched the small group depart to the Servant chambers. His obsidian eyes narrowed briefly as he shifted them toward the small futon in which the concubine sat panting for breath, running her hands up and down her thighs.

"Get out," He sneered, "Now, before I end your pathetic lives." the Prince's hateful eyes shifted between the two women.

They slowly etched off the couch, glancing nervously between each other, "Tell my father the next time he decides to send a gift, ask. I don't want concubines roaming freely in my rooms when I am unaware. He chose poorly anyway," Vegeta gave them a look of disgust as they rushed out of his sight. He made his way back to the futon and dropped down, rubbing his eyes.

ooOoo

The Saiya-jin women didn't dare make conversation with the human women. They were placed in a small room, closet really. There were two cots placed within the tiny room and a small stand where a partially used candle sat. Bulma slowly approached her cot and placed her small sack upon it, sitting down upon the rough material and roaming her fingers upon the edges.

Carmella sat upon her cot, placing her items down and kept a watchful eye on Bulma. She was shaken up, this much she could tell.

"Bulma," the brunette said softly, reaching out and tapping her lean thigh.

Bulma's blue eyes rose as a soft smile graced her lips, "I am fine."

"I know you have never really experienced or heard much about the act of sex…" Carmella reached up and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I am no child, Carmella. I have heard plenty about sex. I know what happens when a male and female come together." She huffed softly, flashing her angry blue eyes toward the ceiling.

"Why did you seem so surprised when the Prince…"

"What do you mean? He was heavily petting the female right before us. He wanted us to see," Bulma shuddered, "What does he think he is trying to prove?"

Carmella licked her lips, "Saiya-jin people aren't shy, Bulma." She chuckled softly, "Haven't you heard about what happens during the week of the full moon?" the brunette asked her.

Bulma side glanced in Carmella's direction, narrowing her eyes slightly, "I am not sure…"

The brunette took in a deep breath and smiled, "The week builds up, tension occurs between male and female Saiya-jin's. As the week slowly comes to a close and the moon's surface becomes blood red, they lose control. They fight, they drink, and…they fuck." Carmella whispered the last part, smiling softly, "Saiya-jin people are not shy, and their sexuality is accepted. From what I have gathered, virginity is meant to be broken and is a sign of inexperience. Many males find that off putting." She grinned seeing Bulma's disgusted expression.

"They whore themselves?" Bulma shook her head, "Their customs are still alien to me. I haven't ever…"

"It isn't done at their homes. You have been a part of households where they left during those times, heading to major cities, or even capitals to participate. Teiko and Tehila participated in it regularly. Not all the time in these past years, but they did in the past." Carmella explained.

"How do you know so much about their customs? It is called the Moon Festivals, yes?" Bulma leaned in, curiously awaiting her friends answer.

"Bulma, I am older than you and I have seen a lot more in Teiko's household. Not to mention, he didn't just use me for quick…romps. He talked quite a bit and I listened. Yes, it is called the Festival of the Moon." Bulma noticed the woman's discomfort with the topic of Teiko.

Bulma nodded, "I see," she looked around and carefully rubbed her eyes.

"This is a whole new world, you realize this right? You have been living in it for so long; I am just shocked your eyes haven't been open to it long ago." Carmella's lips parted slightly, tilting her head to the side and regarding the young woman quickly.

"I know, I should know more. Maybe it was because of my youth…I refused to open my eyes." Bulma laid back against her cot, slowly allowing her eyes to rest a minute, even though each moment she closed her eyes she saw those hands of his doing things to that woman. What disgusted her was she was curious. She too wanted to experience first-hand what it was like to lay with a man.

Without warning a tall Saiya-jin servant approached with four white robes and a basin of warm, steaming water. The female eyed them carefully before stepping inside. Bulma sat up and watched her approach. The young female leaned forward and placed the basin upon the floor. The robes followed with two golden ties. She slowly stood and cleared her throat.

"You speak our language I hope?" She quickly spoke; her Saiya-jin accent was thick.

"Yes, we speak the tongue of your people," Carmella snapped quickly, causing Bulma to narrow her eyes.

"Good, the Prince wishes me to show you the way you wear the robes and how you are expected to wear your hair." She said calmly, sitting beside Bulma and roughly twisting her body, causing her to cry out in pain. Bulma placed a hand upon her upper arm, looking down to see four purple fingerprints already showing upon her creamy complexion.

The female gasped softly, her dark brows furrowed slightly as she began to curse softly to herself in her language, "You are so weak. I fear if I brush your hair the skin would peel away from your scalp. I didn't realize how fragile human skin is." She said softly, leaning in and inspecting the bruise. She disregarded it quickly before carefully taking Bulma's aqua colored tresses and inspecting it carefully. The woman was in completely awe and extra cautious.

"Ocean," she whispered close to Bulma's ear.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder, "Ocean," she repeated softly.

"Yes, your hair is like the ocean. It even waves just like the sea." The Saiya-jin girl grinned to herself and took a pick, parting the woman's hair carefully as she began to braid the length of it.

"Tell us what is expected," Carmella asked her as the girl continued to concentrate on Bulma's marvelous hair.

"We bathe thoroughly each day in the servant bath house. We dress ourselves perfectly and tend the Master's chambers when he is here and away. New sheets are brought daily, and washed daily.

Bulma listened, allowing her eyes to close as the woman's fingers were now cautious and delicate as they braided down the length of her scalp. There were rules as well, which she got into briefly. One, that she knew was most important, was to stay busy.

Finally, the young Saiya-jin leaned in and slid her curious fingers down the length of Bulma's arm toward her hand. Bulma couldn't help but feel that her space was being rudely taken over by this woman, but it was only curiosity. The woman gripped her small hand and brought the hand up to her face, looking at her own as she inspected the blue haired woman's fingers. The human girl's eyes narrowed slightly as she carefully slid away and watched the Saiya-jin woman.

"I can't believe my Prince allowed human's within the palace." She said softly.

Carmella switched spots with Bulma and looked over her own shoulder, "Why is that?"

"Because having human's within the palace walls is forbidden." The Saiya-jin said calmly as she began to braid the brunette's hair.

…

..

.

.

The Prince fell off their radar. There was no sign of him after dressing and getting themselves ready. They quickly bathed themselves using one basin of hot water and dressed in the robes, tying the golden fabric tightly around their waist as they stepped barefooted out into the Prince's chambers. The nude women were also gone, which made Bulma just a tiny bit happier. She knew that it most likely would happen from time to time, but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable watching two Saiya-jin's touching one another in such a sexual way. Their people never did that, from what she remembered. They barely even talked about it when she was working for Teiko all those years.

They scrubbed the floors, cleaned the surfaces of each wooden table inside the chamber. It felt like his chamber went on and on. There was no end and that worried her. There was so much that had to be done each day. She had barely committed an hour to cleaning and her knees were already bruising from the amount of time setting upon them. Carmella seemed at peace here. She was calm. She kept a watchful eye on the blue haired woman, but her whole aura was different.

The suns began to set later in the day and thankfully they weren't requested in the kitchens. Since they were the Prince's slaves, they were to stay within his chambers. There were separate slaves tending meals each and every day. As the women retired to their own rooms, Bulma and Carmella did the same. They enjoyed that moment to themselves, laying upon their cots and day dreaming about a better life. They spoke, telling stories of their memories like they had done so many times before.

They fell into a deep sleep, unable to be roused by even the loudest creeks in the floor board. Their bodies were spent and they needed their rest. The next day would be different for sure. Bulma turned in her cot, not even noticing the small door to their room opening. A crack of light brightly beamed down upon the sleeping women, but no one made a move.

The tall Saiya-jin from earlier snuck into the room, placing a hand upon the blue slave's shoulder. Her black eyes scanned the length of her tired form. Her lips pursed as she shook her, "Girl, wake up." It was a soft whisper, but Bulma roused because of the shake.

Her blue eye cracked and the moment she realized who it was she sat up quickly. The woman placed a finger upon her lips, glancing toward Carmella and shaking her head. Bulma nodded quickly and stood up, following the young Saiya-jin. Once they were out into the hallway, the young human rubbed her eyes.

"The Prince has requested you to his sleeping chambers, you are to learn how to prepare him for bed." She said softly. A flash of disapproval traveled across those dark eyes.

Bulma swallowed hard, looking down the dark hall, "I see,"

"Don't make him wait, he is an impatient man." She warned the small woman before her.

Bulma was directed toward the double doors of the Saiya-jin Prince's sleeping chambers. A dim light brightly illuminated from under the closed doors. Bulma gripped the handle and pulled it open cautiously. She felt her stomach flip as she entered. Candles lit the room. She allowed her eyes to observe the beauty of the dark furniture and the dominating bed placed in the center. She glanced up to see a mirror upon the ceiling, looking directly down upon the pristine bed.

Bulma slowly took a step toward the bed, looking around the dark room. He was nowhere to be found. She swallowed carefully and allowed her hands to drop at her sides as she stood tall and confidently. Her blue braid carefully hung over one shoulder, swaying as she took quicker steps. As she stood before the bed, she allowed her fingers to caress over the silken material. Her head tilted to the side. It was the finest material she had ever felt and the Prince was able to sleep upon this every evening. She envied him.

"Do you enjoy laying your hands all over my things?" a deep voice asked from the opposite side of the room.

Bulma's eyes snapped in the direction of the voice as her fingers retracted back toward her chest. Her blue eyes flashed briefly in fear, but it disappeared. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of controlling her emotions.

"I'm sorry," a soft tone escaped her lips as she slowly turned and began to kneel before him, offering him her submission. Her lips pursed tightly as she kept her eyes to the floor.

His feet were bare and it was almost soundless as he stepped closer to the bed. He paused just feet from her kneeling form. A dark chuckle caressed over her and then he grew quiet once again.

"You are a bold slave, why do you look away from me now?" he asked, curiosity in his tone.

Bulma glanced up, seeing his loose fitting pants. They flowed as he walked. But what caught her attention was his perfectly formed chest. He was bare from the waist up, offering her curious eyes a wonderful view. He was watching her. Their eyes met a moment. Her cheeks heated ever so slightly as she figured he noticed her observing his body.

"Yes, my Prince," Bulma said softly, narrowing her blue eyes in his direction.

Vegeta rounded the bed and sat upon its silken sheets, no longer making eye contact with her. He took in a deep breath and looked down, "Get over here, you will undress me, girl."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly as panic claimed her.

"Quickly," he finally said in a gruff tone.

…

..

.

Thanks for reading!

Mallie


	6. Chapter 6

Unconventional Love

Chapter 6

Word Count: 6,122

ooOoo

_"Get over here, you will undress me, girl."_

_Bulma's eyes widened slightly as panic claimed her._

_"Quickly," he finally said in a gruff tone._

…

_.._

_._

Bulma swallowed hard, pushing herself up. She stood erect, giving him a side glance before taking in a deep breath. She stepped softly, taking careful steps as she approached the Saiya-jin Prince seated upon the lush bed spread. He was still, a little too still for her liking. He didn't look upon her approaching form. Her fingers were shaking. Why was she nervous? Well, touching a man and removing his clothing was something she never had done before and she definitely wasn't comfortable with.

She was standing before the male, her hands at her sides as she looked upon the floor board before looking directly at the dark man before her. The Prince was now looking upon her still figure. He was curious. He leaned back upon his palms and tilted his head to the side.

"I will not ask again, wench. Hurry up. I wish to rest and you are keeping me from it." Vegeta growled lowly in his throat as he stared up upon her nervous form through his thick lashes.

Bulma's blue eyes snapped up searching out his eyes. Her eyebrows knitted slightly as she lowered herself to the ground once again. His pants and under garments were the only thing that were left. This prince liked watching her reaction to certain tasks and this was just one of his games. She didn't like to be toyed with. Bulma licked her lips carefully before raising her hands and clearing her throat.

"You need to stand for me; I cannot remove your pants with you sitting." Bulma pointed out before meeting his intense stare. He said nothing a moment, just continued to stare. Those dark hate filled eyes softened slightly as he searched the features of her face. She swallowed hard, growing nervous. She hated him looking at her. She wished he would look away. Then again, why did she look back?

His strong hands rested upon his knees as he cocked his head to the side. His thighs tensed as he stood slowly, towering over her form. Bulma blinked a few times, cupping her hands near her chest. Her blue brows furrowed slightly as she straightened her back and forced away the fear building slowly. She could feel the heat radiating from his muscular body. He was closer now that he was standing. She nearly fell back upon her rear, afraid to touch him. She could see every inch of his chisled chest. He was a well-built specimen. That she could admit. Taking in a deep breath she forced her unwilling hands upward, pulling them back as she spoke.

"Thank you," Bulma whispered in his native language.

"Shut up and continue…" the Prince spoke harshly in a hushed tone.

She could feel his intense stare beating upon the top of her head as she slowly leaned forward. Her hesitant hands slowly itched closer to the top of his pants. His well-shaped hips caught her attention as well as his outlined abs. There was a soft trail of black hair leading her eyes down to the front of his pants. In an instant his hips flexed causing his veins to stick out more than usual as they ran down toward the area that she didn't necessarily want to see. She feared what she would see after pulling the material away. Bulma tried hard to keep her blue eyes on the lining of his pants and away from anything else that was in her path. He fingers quickly locked onto the material.

Vegeta's face contorted into a look of disgust. His jaw was clenched and his eyes closed. He took in a deep breath, causing him to hiss loudly as he straightened his body.

Bulma bit her lower lip and pulled back quickly, standing up straight and meeting those obsidian eyes which were slowly opening again. Her blue eyes filled with fear. She opened her mouth, not being able to speaking. What happened?

"I am sorry…did I…" she stumbled to speak the language a brief moment as she placed her hands on her hips and bit her lower lip, becoming frustrated with the uncomfortable task at hand.

"I could be sleeping soundly in my bed by now, woman. Hurry up. You did nothing, just cold hands." He looked down at her small hands, which were now curled tightly at her sides.

Bulma bit her lower lip, regaining her confidence and narrowing her eyes, "It isn't every day that a human woman is forced to undress a grown Saiya-jin male, not to mention a prince." She said almost under her breath.

Vegeta gripped her shoulder, roughly forcing her to her knees as he let a growl tear from his throat. His eyes ignited like twin coals, blazing with anger. Bulma's knees hit the floor roughly. She was staring straight at the crotch of the Saiya-jin prince's pants. Her lips parted slightly. She didn't dare speak another word to him.

"You will close your mouth and do as you are told. I do not wish to listen to you ramble on about how uncomfortable you are. The smell of your fear is disgusting. Hurry up so I no longer have to look upon you." He turned his head away, resting his strong, well-built arms at his sides.

Bulma said nothing as she reached up and began to pull the flimsy material from his hips. Her blue eyes slammed closed, feeling he had nothing on under the pants. She held her breath as his pants pooled to the ground. Her now shaky hands extended, claiming the small heap and pulling it tightly to her chest. She stood abruptly and turned her back to him.

"You can place those on the chair," The Prince said quickly.

Bulma could hear his soft steps and the sound of water trickling in the background. She sucked in a deep breath and looked over her shoulder. He stood nude, back to her as he leaned over a basin of water and began to wash his face and arms. She forced herself to take a few steps toward the chair, placing the newly folded clothing article upon the arm of the chair. The blue haired girl turned slowly, watching him as he had yet to dismiss her.

Vegeta paused and stood up straight, wiping his eyes and peering over his shoulder to get a look at the young servant girl standing with her eyes averted away from his nude backside. He grinned softly before turning around and gripping a towel tightly within his hands, drying off the beads of water running down his pectorals and forearms. He tilted his head to the side and stood legs parted before her.

"Human," he said quickly, running a hand through his thick, black locks of hair, "You seem ashamed, what is it that causes you to look away?" He chuckled darkly, tossing the towel toward her bare feet.

"I think it is obvious, my Prince." She said softly, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Does my nudeness bother you, wench?" Vegeta's voice lowered another octave, as he raised a dark eyebrow and took in her slumping form.

"I am sorry if I offend you, but I was always taught never to look upon a Saiya-jin. Isn't it disrespectful, my Prince?" Bulma forced herself to say, closing her eyes and inhaling softly, hoping he wouldn't take offense.

"Look upon me," He finally requested after a long pause.

"Please," she shook her head, slowly kneeling in the process, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't want to look upon him. She didn't want to see anything at all. What she truly wanted was to go to sleep. She wanted to curl up in her bed and be left alone, not tormented.

"Look upon me, you have done it plenty of times before," Prince Vegeta demanded. The growl told her he was not playing games and was in no mood for disobedience.

"I beg you, master…"

"My prince…" he corrected.

"Please, I think it disrespectful…" she paused, gritting her teeth. She knew what she was about to say was going to go against everything that she truly believed, "for a human, such as myself, to look upon a high ranking Saiya-jin. I may have been bold before, but please understand and accept my deepest apologies." Bulma muttered softly.

"If I hear another excuse come from your mouth, I will have you beaten." He said sharply.

Bulma pursed her lips and lifted her head, meeting those eyes, those dominating black pits. His jaw was clenched as he approached her. He was still nude, but she kept those blue eyes locked with him. She refused to look lower.

"So modest, are all your people like this? You act as if you have never seen a man naked. Trust me, girl, I would never think of touching such a disgusting creature like yourself." He sneered, leaning down and ripping her back up upon her feet.

"No I haven't seen a male naked, because if such things transpire between a man and a woman I could lose my life," She said forcefully, glancing down once again and straightening her back. Her head was held high, "Plus I have always been told you...you shouldn't show yourself to just anyone…"

Vegeta's eyes flashed with confusion, "I don't bother with petty laws again you humans. I have plenty to deal with when it comes to my own people, scum." He then chuckled, unable to understand these strange human customs.

Bulma's jaw tightened, hearing him refer to her as such. He always seemed to use disrespectful terms with her when he himself was confused. What was wrong with this Saiya-jin? He seemed so ignorant. Many of the Saiya-jin's that she came in contact with spoke her language and understood some of their people's customs just so they knew those they were enslaving. Of course this negatively impacted them considerably.

"Ready my bed," He said softly, taking in her confident form. He noticed the change in her. She was angry with him. Vegeta's black eyes narrowed slightly.

Bulma quickened her steps this time. She leaned in and gripped the top of the bed spread, pealing it from the mattress and folding it ever so carefully near the foot of the bed. She fluffed the pillow and then bowed carefully. Her blue orbs lifted once again, this time she couldn't help but allow her gaze to skim up his form, taking notice that the part that made him male. She frowned and swallowed hard. It was limply hanging between his thighs. If anything it was rather appalling. As if something like that could ever bring pleasure to a woman. She sniffed and looked up, wetting her lips with her tongue. She was glad he didn't notice her shocked features as she got her first look at the…thing between his thighs.

"You have done this before, wench?" He moved gracefully toward her. His hand slid down the length of the bed. Those black eyes were concentrated and completely interested in the human woman's ability. The young woman refused to meet eyes with him when she noticed his interest. Why was he so amused by this?

"Yes, I have done it plenty of times for my…for my former mistress." Bulma said softly, moving to kneel as he was just feet from her. It was only respectful. The more respect she showed to him the quicker, she felt, she would get out of the prince's chambers.

Before she made it to the floor Vegeta shot out a hand and gripped her soft upper arm. His tight grip kept her from kneeling any further. His thumb stroked the flesh as he leaned in slowly. His eyes skimmed over the length of her throat, taking in her fresh scent.

"Soft," he whispered narrowing his eyes as if disgusted with his own thought. Bulma honestly figured he didn't mean for her to hear him. It was a thought spoken out loud.

The blue haired slave pulled back slightly, fearing the closeness of their bodies. She wouldn't have been as bothered if he would at least wear the bottoms she had removed. In a moments time his hand slowly raised, gripping her chin and pulled her soft face upwards, meeting his stare. His black eyes flicked with amusement as he grinned.

"Blue, my blue little servant wench." He chuckled to himself, pulling her in holding her face just millimeters from his. He took in a deep breath, allowing her to feel his exhale upon her quivering lips.

"Leave me," He snarled the next second, roughly shoving her away.

Bulma stumbled away from him, catching her footing and rushing for the door. She was scared. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. She could hardly begin to think let alone talk herself into taking a deep enough breath. He was so close, so close. Their lips nearly brushed. After she made her way out of his chambers, Bulma pressed herself to the wall just outside the doorway. Her head rested against the smooth wall as she steadied her breathing. Her eyes slowly closed and opened again. She glanced down the dimly lit hallway, which took her back to her sleeping chambers.

She didn't dare look back. The more distance she put between them the better, or so she felt. Bulma slowly pushed upon the door and entered the small room, nearly stumbling into bed. She looked to her side and noticed Carmella who was staring up at her. Those honey colored eyes of hers were filled with fear. The blue haired woman had no idea what to say, nor did she speak. She finally rolled to her side, refusing to look her friend in the eye a moment longer.

Bulma closed her eyes and frowned hearing the words her friend spoke next.

"Where were you?"

"Don't worry about it…" she replied coldly.

ooOooo

"Where in the hell is he? The bastard has been avoiding me since he returned. I haven't heard a God damned word." The King of the Saiya-jin's barked, shifting his menacing gaze toward one of Vegeta's right hand men.

The bald man rolled his eyes upward and cleared his throat, "I understand your majesty. I have already explained this to the man, but you know Vegeta. He doesn't take orders very well, my apologies." Nappa said calmly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I haven't gotten a good night sleep since he set out to kill those parasites." The King leaned back in his large chair, gripping the arms and narrowing his line of vision in on the map. The edges curled slightly as he shifted it carefully over the dark wood of the table's surface. The King leaned in and roughly marked an 'X' upon the small wooded area near the land that Teiko owned. He took in a deep breath and glanced up meeting Nappa's steady stare.

"Have you planned your next move?" Nappa asked, his tail loosened and then tightened quickly in anticipation with the knowledge there might be more bloodshed to come.

"I will not speak with you about my next move. Try again, this time don't let those chamber wenches shoo you away. Get him in my office, now." King Vegeta pushed himself up, and slowly walked to one of the few windows in this part of the palace and looked toward the horizon as the second sun began to blaze brightly over the hilly terrain. His black orbs shifted toward Nappa, narrowing slightly.

"Yes your Majesty," Nappa said in a gruff tone, turning on his heal and heading for the hall.

Outside a longhair Saiya-jin stood propped up against the wall. A pocket knife was drawn and he was picking under his nails. Nappa rolled his eyes and grumbled slightly, walking right past him and heading in the Prince's direction.

The long haired man did a double take, pushed from the wall, "Oi," the male shouted after the other General, "Oi," He said one last time, taking off in a jog after him.

"I take it didn't go well? Vegeta didn't show last night did he?" Raditz asked the man with a smirk on his face as he shook his head and ran a gloved hand through his spiked locks.

Servant women silenced their soft giggles as the two dominating military men stalked through the long corridors of the palace. Nappa's mustache bristled as he drew closer to the doors of the Prince's chambers. Raditz's eyebrow arched slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side.

"Well…" He asked once again.

"Well, what do you think? I am on my way back to his chambers. He is insistent on having an audience with the prince. He couldn't wait. Of course this will only back fire. Vegeta is not at all good at taking orders from anyone, not even his own blood. Especially as of lately since it seems his decision have…." Nappa trailed off, glancing over his shoulder to regard the Saiya-jin male standing next to him.

"Well, he figured we would deal with him. If Vegeta isn't thrilled with his own father, what makes the old man so sure he would even come when we both show up, once again?" Raditz grumbled and then made a quick noise, pulling out a key and tossing it to Nappa.

Nappa turned slightly, catching the shimmering key and gripping it tightly. The bald man paused, looking up and down the now empty halls for any prying eyes. Raditz stood guard as the larger Saiya-jin pushed back a drape and unlocked a hidden passageway. They both slipped in, locking it behind them. They trekked through the dim passageway and pushed open a door that lead them straight to the Prince's chambers. As they entered the Servant woman paused, looking around amongst themselves and whispering. Some rushed out of the room, knowing the two men were not happy to be dismissed earlier.

"Is the prince still in his sleeping chambers?" Raditz asked as he plopped his large body into one of the plush chairs, propping up his legs on an end table.

Nappa stood erect and watched as one of them turned with a basin of fresh water and nodded, "Yes sir," She replied calmly, "But he isn't sleeping. Do you want me to let him know you are back?" the dark haired Saiya-jin woman asked, peeking over her shoulder at the two men as she began to walk toward the Prince's closed chamber doors.

"No, we wanted to observe his tapestries…" Raditz shot back, leaning forward and grabbing a piece of fresh fruit. The woman responded by baring her teeth.

Nappa chuckled softly and paced the floor. His eyes skimmed across the room, darting in toward the back as Carmella came past with clean linins. His eyes darkened slightly. He shifted his large body, grabbing Raditz's attention before he saw the human wench and made a big deal. It would only further annoy the already angered prince.

"Stop eating, you fool and stand up. You must remember whose chambers we are in,"

The long haired Saiya-jin finished his fruit and sneered as he stood, wiping his hands on his pants. He walked toward the other Saiya-jin and glanced toward the ceiling, becoming bored with this game of cat and mouse. His eyes shifted toward the light haired female that entered the Prince's chambers with linins. His obsidian eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced up at Nappa who was watching the same woman, but said nothing. He blinked a few times before calling out loudly.

"Vegeta, you can fun with your chamber wenches later. I fear you father will cut off my cock if you do not show your face." He huffed and roughly slapped Nappa's stomach with the back of his hand, "I suppose it would be your first." He chuckled seeing Nappa's eyes darken. Raditz began to walk closer to the slightly closed door, leaning in and gripping the handle. He flung it open and waltzed inside.

Nappa closed his eyes and followed. Raditz was an impatient man. He was quite shocked the man still held a high position. It could be because all three of them had been together since they were younglings. The man was a little too comfortable at times with the prince of the planet. He didn't know his boundaries.

Vegeta clipped on his breast place, glancing up and shooting daggers at the younger Saiya-jin who walked in with open arms, grinning like a fool. His dark eyes flashed with rage as he straightened his stance and smoothed a gloved hand over his hair.

"What do you want, idiot? I thought I dismissed you both?" Vegeta snarled, shoving past the long haired Saiya-jin who responded with a chuckle.

"Yes, you did but your father sent us back." Raditz shrugged and glanced around the room, grinning like a fool, "It couldn't be helped. He is our King."

Vegeta snorted and shook his head, gripping a pitcher of liquor and pouring himself a drink, shifting his eyes toward Nappa, "So, the old man is angry with me?"

"He isn't as angry as usual. I think it lightened his mood to know you had rid of the problem." Nappa watched as the Prince poured his General a drink and held it out to him.

Nappa took it, tilting his head back and taking a large gulp. He studied the prince as he took his time with the beverage in hand. He was not willing to meet with his father today. That was not on the list of things to do in Vegeta's mind. Nappa licked his lips and noticed the honey eyed slave woman come back out from the Prince's chambers, this time with an old washing basin. Raditz turned completely in awe at what he was just witnessed. The younger Saiya-jin man shot out a hand and gripped the wrist of the human wench, pulling her close.

Carmella cried out and dropping the dish in her hand. It shattered on the floor. The Prince turned, frowning at the display. His nostril's flared as he watched Raditz lean in to inspect the woman.

"What is this?" Raditz asked, chuckling loudly and gripped her chin looking into those golden eyes of hers.

Carmella whimpered softly, wincing as the Saiya-jin who had her in his grip tightened the hand upon her face and wrist.

"Carefully with the beast," Nappa shouted, "They are fragile creatures, idiot." The bald man cursed softly under his breath, shooting his idiot friend the death stare. He was a reckless male.

Raditz's eyes widened slightly and his smile faded, "What will your father think of this one?"

"It is none of my father's concern," Vegeta snapped, titling his glass back and then refilling it as he leaned against the wall and watched as Raditz poked and prodded the woman.

"I understand you don't care, but the rules of the palace. A human slave inside the palace walls? Your father has forbid it." He released the woman, causing her to slump to the floor she began to pick up the pieces of the bowl. She glanced up to meet that blazing stare of the bald headed Saiya-jin who had first escorted her. Quickly she broke eye contact and continued her task.

"Two human slaves," Vegeta admitted proudly, standing up straight and slowly making his way toward the scrambling human slave, "Teiko had good obedient slaves. They are different than the Saiya-jin servants." The Prince grinned softly, standing over the girl who instantly paused and stopped what she was doing. She slowly sat back upon her shins, keeping her eyes down. She wasn't as brave as Bulma was when making eye contact with the Saiya-jin men.

"Two?" Raditz glanced up at Nappa who looked away, "Your father will have them killed."

"Where is the blue wench?" He asked, shifting his angry eyes toward Raditz who was watching the General. Nappa said nothing still and stood watching the display before him.

"I am not sure, my Prince." Carmella said softly, placing her hands upon her thighs and keeping her eyes upon the floor.

"Fetch the wench," Vegeta leaned down and gripped her arms, forcing her to her feet and thrusting her away, "Quickly," he inhaled, "You have to see the coloring on this beast."

Raditz stood completely in awe, "He will, you know he will," he said in reference to his previous topic, narrowing his eyes upon his prince.

Vegeta shifted those onyx eyes toward his longtime friend and raised a brow, "My father wouldn't dare touch what belongs to me. I never understood his reasoning. I have been raised to hate these creatures, but they are weak and submissive. They do whatever they are told in fear that today is their last day on this planet." He began to chuckle darkly.

"My father owns plenty of human slaves, Vegeta. They aren't interesting. The palace is lucky to have lower class Saiya-jin's doing the work for them. Humans are weak creatures. You are Prince and therefore are allowed to do whatever you please, but you do no wear the crown yet." He reminded his friend.

Vegeta charged up on the man, going nose to nose with him. His teeth were gritted as he looked him in the eye, "I will someday soon." He said in an uncomfortably low tone, "Don't forget that I will be King someday. I will remember everything when that day comes." He threatened.

Raditz frowned deeply as he pulled his head back, looking away from the Prince's challenging stare. His eyes shifted toward a small corridor in which a small blue haired slave entered with the other human. His eyed perked up in interests. He shook his head and grinned, "Yes, you will be King. But for now you must deal with your father. What will you say to you father? Will you tell him you have two female human's sleeping within your private wing?"

The Prince followed his eyes and noticed both women. They stood with their heads bowed. He pursed his lips and slowly made his way toward them, allowing his eyes to roam over one in particular.

"I shall tell him to mind his own damn business. What I do within my chambers is none of his concern. I break no laws. They are merely tools. They are slaves. It troubles me, my father hating these creatures so much that is. They are like insects. What harm could they honestly do to the Saiya-jin prince?" He said softly, reaching out to toy with Bulma's loose blue locks. His eyes skimmed quickly over her form, rushed so the men wouldn't take notice, "Isn't that right, my blue insect?"

Bulma's shimmering blue eyes lifted a moment, narrowing at his tone. She pursed her lips and refused to acknowledge such a term. She was not an insect. Taking in a deep breath she looked back down and tried ignore his presence. With her tiny gesture, the Prince grew annoyed. He gripped a few pieces of her loose tendrils, roughly shoving her head and knocking her to her knees. Carmella jumped and closed her eyes; fearful that the Prince might accidently hurt her. Bulma didn't seem fazed. She had her hands upon the floor and not one peep came from her lips. She was unharmed.

"Shall we?" Vegeta turned slowly, tightening his jaw and holding his head high, "The old man waits and the longer he waits the worse it will be for me."

"Yes, I would say so," Raditz's brow furrowed noticing the way the blue haired woman looked upon his prince. His dark eyes zeroed in on her, catching a glimpse of those brilliantly blue eyes. She met his stare with such intensity. His upper lip twitched, but he turned on his heal. He forced himself to look away.

Nappa wiped a finger under his nose and nodded in Raditz's direction, following after the Prince as he left the two slaves alone. They slammed the door closed. Carmella approached Bulma's form slowly. She opened her lips to speak, but she shoved herself up. The young blue haired woman turned around and sucked in a shaky breath.

"I will not be a toy." She said sternly, "I refuse."

Carmella's eyes widened slightly as she toyed with the hem of her robed attire. Quickly the mousy haired woman nodded, blinking her golden eyes rapidly, "You will not be a toy,"

"I know he will not make me one. I will not be poked and prodded. I will serve him as good as I can, but I will not stand to be entertainment." Bulma shook her head, placing a small hand upon the top of her ruffled braid.

Carmella looked around, carefully not to say a word around any of the women who were quietly watching. Bulma had freely spoken their native language. There were plenty of Saiya-jin ears listening in on her proclamation. The Prince had the right to do as he wished to them. They were slaves. They had been bought, technically. If Bulma allowed her temper to flare at the wrong time, Carmella feared the harmless nudges would evolve into something completely different.

ooOoo

"I don't mean to pry, but…"

"Yes you do," Vegeta said harshly, giving Raditz a side glance.

"But…don't you think the elites will begin to question your decision to go again the rules laid out by your father?" the sound of their boots hitting the marble floors echoed the entire length, causing people to rush out of their way, bowing ceremoniously.

"I don't give a fuck what they think about me, Raditz. You have never questioned my decisions." Vegeta growled lowly in his throat. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his gloves on tighter as they rounded the corner making their way down the straight shot hallway toward his father's chambers.

"I do agree with many things you do, my Prince, but this is something that may tarnish your reputation. The humans have caused a lot of damage to costly weapons commissioned by your father. Your father has never agreed with coexisting with the human race. If he could he would put them all in a chamber and gas them. I think he may do something over the top if he figures it out."

"If…he figures it out." He refused to look upon his friend at that very moment. He wanted to stay in control. "It wouldn't surprise me if he already knew."

Vegeta was a grown male. He didn't need his father giving him orders. Plenty of their people housed human slaves. He personally found them entertaining. Well, he found one particularly entertaining. He grinned softly as he threw open the doors, causing the two men who had followed to duck away. The King stood from his desk and narrowed his eyes upon his son.

"Fashionably late, so like you. I wished to see you the night before." His father took in a deep breath and rounded the table, standing just feet from his son.

"I was busy, you didn't need me to tell you the human's had been dealt with." The Prince gripped a chair and sat back, leaning forward and eyeing the soldiers who guarded his father day and night. He snorted softly and looked to the map lying upon the desk.

"Yes, but I was hoping to speak with you, to hear it from you personally." The King ran his large hands across the table top, gripping the map and rolling it carefully in his hand.

"The humans have quieted. We have been trying to figure out the source of this problem. We have noticed this domino effect. Once I locate this human who sent the radicals to my door step, I will make an example out of him." The King's upper lip twitched as he shifted his eyes toward his son once again. His father began to pace more than usual. His fingers stretching and flexing and then he paused looking straight at his son.

Vegeta leaned forward and raised a brow, "It will be a good day in Vegeta-sei when the culprit is found, but what has you angered? You couldn't possibly be that angry with me for not showing up." He held back a grin.

"I think you know damn well why I am angered. The defiance on your face tells all." His father's voice rose.

Vegeta leaned back and took in a sharp breath, "It is because of my newest additions?" he began to chuckle, running a gloved hand through his thick locks. His black eyes lifted to meet the twin pair watching him. They were filled with rage.

"You know the rules, I should have them taken away and euthanized. Or maybe to spite you for your idiotic decision, make you do away with them yourself." The King glanced behind his son, seeing both of the young Saiya-jin men looking away, unable to make eye contact with their King.

"I do not care if you are King; I will keep what is mine. I am a grown male. I will not take orders from you any longer. I have made this decision, knowing the rules of the palace." The Prince slowly stood, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking upon his father with such impudence.

"You go against me? You are not King yet, boy. Pull your head from your ass and start acting like a Prince." His father growled lowly in his throat.

"You are pathetic. You fear such lowly creatures. I have never understood such a pathetic excuse." The Prince grinned evilly as he approached his father, "They are small creatures that are fearful. They have no power level; at least the females I have taken in do not. What are you scared of old man?"

The King's obsidian eyes narrowed as he walked up close, nose to nose with his son, "Get rid of them…now." He bared his sharp canines, "Or I will…"

"Fuck you," The Prince leaned, responding coldly to his predecessor. He turned on his heel and began to walk out, not turning back to even acknowledge his father's shouts of fury. The Prince paused just outside the door, "If you will not turn your head and allow me to make my own decisions then I will leave to my own household where my rules will be the only rules enforced."

"Get back here. How dare you speak to your King that way…" He trailed off as his son's figure disappeared down the dimly lit hallway. The two younger men followed after, calling to their Prince. His father cursed and blasted the desk clear across the room. He turned slowly breathing heavily. His wide eyed stare fell upon his advisor standing in the opposite entrance with a cocked eyebrow.

"If I may make a suggestion…" The Saiya-jin said in a silky tone.

"What do you suppose I do to the defiant little prick?" The King shouted, gritting his teeth and pacing the floor.

"Plant someone in their midst. Let them be your eyes and ears…" He grinned, "Vegeta has a power streak, and you know this. Allow him to stray. This way he will think he has won this little quarrel." The man said, as he glided across the floor. "In time he will grow bored with the idea of having these human slaves to torment and it will go back to normal, until then however…" the man nodded and opened a palm slowly.

The King snorted, turning and taking in the mess he had created in his office, "I believe…that might work." He smirked.

ooOoo

Thanks for reading!

Another small note…maymayB and I have started a B/V community in which we can discuss the fandom, share art, stories, and other small snippets. We have a weekly video podcast where we have authors come on and discuss topics with us. We want you all to join in and provide questions or topic ideas. The community is slowly growing and we want it to become larger. We have already had LadyRhapsody in our first podcast, and soon hope to get Lady Lan as well as Catgirl, who have both agreed to do the podcast with us. If you cannot use this link I am about to provide for whatever reason, go to my profile page. I have the links there. Also, the community isn't the YouTube page it is a Google page. I hope to see you there!

Link: .com(slash)u(slash)0(slash)communities(slash)110779010367791694420(slash)stream(slash)6f406af8-9f93-4254-a3c8-4d94a432dfc6


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unconventional Love**_

_Chapter 7_

_Warnings: Mature content little ones, please heed this warning!_

_Music Choice: I swear to all that is holy, this song goes well with this chapter…sort of._

_Scream By: Usher_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: I am on "Hiatus", yes, but I write when I feel like I should, or I need to. I have been getting the urge to write lately. Also, please don't be surprised if I update other things above my stories. I write when the inspiration strikes me. You do not want a crappy chapter if I write just because I am being begged to write. I would love to give you a chapter as soon as you ask, trust me. I feel terrible when people get upset when I don't write, but it is hard sometimes. Thanks for being patient and understand guys, you are great!_

ooOoo

"You really are ballsy, my prince." Radditz chuckled, leaning back against the sofa and kicking up his boot as he leaned back against the lush pillows.

Vegeta was seated just across from him in a large armed chair, staring out a window. It provided a beautiful view of the country side and just beyond the valley he could still see the peaking towers of the palace. His eyes narrowed as bitterness took hold of him.

"I do not fear that old man," the prince stated boldly, resting his forearms upon his knees.

Radditz's paused and took in a deep breath, "I didn't think you did, my prince, I was merely observing your rebellious tendencies as of late." The younger Saiya-jin began to chuckle, running a hand through his hair.

A young Saiyan-jin woman walked through the double doors, closing it softly as she then turned to approach the two males. The young female carried a full pitcher in her hands, but that wasn't what caught the youngest male's attention. He leaned forward in his seated position, appreciating the soft curves her attire was displaying. The small two piece garment showed off her smooth stomach, and showed more of their muscled thighs. She glanced up through her thick black locks, placing it between two goblets. The female grinned softly in Radditz's direction before turning and flicking her tail and throwing him a saucy grin over her shoulder. He trailed his dark eyes down the length of her back, taking note of the crisscross material against her back. He liked the change. Radditz licked his lips subconsciously.

"You have these wenches dressed in new attire I see." The long haired warrior took notice of the two piece garments that left practically nothing to the imagination.

The Prince glanced up and grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, I did. The others seemed so…boring. If I am in charge of my own household, I damned well update things as I go. It will be different when I am king, Radditz, you better believe it." Vegeta's eyebrow spiked as he pictured his life in the future.

"I take it you still have those human females under your roof?" the warrior asked, running a hand under his breast plate and across his naked chest to fondle the puckered skin of an old battle wound.

The prince's onyx eyes lifted slowly as he pressed the goblet to his lips. His lips parted, allowing the alcohol to coat his pallet. Licking his lips he leaned back and tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you so concerned with these humans? I have made a choice. It is getting awfully annoying to be constantly questioned about them." He sneered, taking another drink.

Radditz kept his cool and watched him with lidded eyes as he himself leaned in to take a goblet and filled it to the brim. He swiped it up and took a large gulp before making a noise of content. His tongue dragged across his lower lips and over his sharp canines as he decided how he was going to respond to the touchy prince.

"Well?" his patience's was running thin.

The warrior's eyes slowly rose, "I was curious is all. You never showed interest in humans before. I just cannot imagine these creatures could possibly be that interesting where you would go against your own father, the king, to keep them in your midst." He placed a joking smile across his lips just to lift the thick air surrounding the two.

Vegeta grew more agitated and leaned in, "What do you think, Radditz? I must be breaking the law, right?"

His loyal friend blinked a few times before reconsidering what he just said and mentally kicking himself for bring up such a touchy topic, "No, I didn't think you were breaking any laws, my prince, but…"

"But what, Radditz? Do you honestly think I would be fool enough to stick my cock in one of them?" He snarled, gripping his goblet in his hand and looking across the room toward his friend. He looked to be contemplating whether or not to throw the object straight for his head or worse a ki blast straight through the heart.

Radditz's sputtered, "Of course I wouldn't think such a thing. That would be an abomination to our race, and I could never picture you doing such an ungodly act." He swallowed hard.

Vegeta's nostrils ceased to flare and his once bristled exterior instantly calmed, "Good," he nodded, taking another gulp and shifting his eye casually in the direction of the blue haired slave who was hard at work, which at that very moment happened to glance over at him. They made eye contact. Her eyes filled with curiosity. She had been listening. The eye contact only lasted a moment because then she broke it quickly, turning her back to him.

Vegeta's eyes quickly roamed the back side of the human woman, watching her calves stretch and flex as she took large steps around the table top she was dusting. She bent over; a small portion of her tie undergarments came into view. If it was brushed over a few inches he would surely get a view of her cunt.

The prince inhaled sharply, covering his mouth. He was a fool for thinking such thoughts. His eyes shifted toward the window. It had to be…

"I beg you, my prince." Radditz was now standing, his arms parted and a goblet of wine tightly in his grasp, "I truly beg your forgiveness. You know I would follow till my dying day."

"Shut up, fool," Vegeta stood up abruptly, "I know you didn't think such a thing of your prince." He took a few steps closer to the window, his eyes scanned the horizon, enjoying the golden and red hues cascading across the sky as the suns began to descent in the sky.

Radditz wiped his lips before rolling his shoulders; he too was looking to the sky.

"The moon is coming," the General said calmly.

"You didn't need to tell me that, I can feel it." The Prince responded.

"Yes, my prince, my blood boils." Radditz grinned softly, shifting his hungry eyes in the direction of the female Saiya-jins, "Do you plan on attending the royal moon festival? Your father is hosting this month, or so I hear."

Vegeta's lips pursed tightly, and he drew in a soft breath, "I will not attend any moon festival this month. I haven't in five moon cycles." He took a large gulp.

In the next week alcohol would be his new best friend. Who knows, he may take company with one of his serving wenches, but they were low class Saiya-jin and he preferred to bask in the flesh of a highborn wench. Even though he would love to attend the festival, he knew he would never give his father the satisfaction. His father needed to realize his importance. His pride angered him at times. He would have enjoyed the bloodshed, drink, and women. The moon always intensified these simple pleasures in life.

"Ready me a bath. I will be bathed before I rest." The Prince shouted over his shoulder. He finished his drink in one gulp and stalked across the room, not even bidding his friend good night.

Radditz rippled his drink in his goblet, enjoying the last bit and watching the blue haired beast his prince had a sudden interest in. She quickly put away her cleaning materials and followed the other women toward the prince's chambers.

ooOoo

The large tub was filled to the brim. The clear water steamed and rippled as scented oils were poured within and moved around. Clothes were being placed in the room along with night clothes the prince had picked out himself. He waltzed in; a cloth was wrapped tightly around his waist. The defined muscles upon his stomach glistened as perspiration coated the top half of his well-built frame. Steam clouded the room slightly; clearing his air was as he took in a deep breath and allowed his eyes to roam the slaves.

Vegeta stopped and gripped the cloth, shifting his eyes toward the girls near the door. They had his drying clothes in their arms. He sneered aloud and turned toward them with a pointed index finger.

"Out, I will bathe in peace." He grunted as he shifted his eyes toward the steaming water.

The females quickly placed the clothes down and exited. Bulma began to make her way around the tub with bottles of scented oils in her arms. Her eyes were down as she walked past the prince.

Her feel slide out from under her as a strong arm gripped her forearm. The blue haired human gasped softly, trying to catch her breath. Her blue eyes shifted up toward her capture. The bottles scattered to the floor in a messy heap. She looked down at her feet noticing a few of the bottle tops had popped off, spilling oil everywhere.

"My prince?" Bulma shook her head, snatching her arm back against her breasts.

"You will be staying." The prince said blandly as he turned and pulled the cloth from around his waist dropped it to the ground, leaving him completely nude.

She took in a deep breath before responding, "My prince, I think I should fetch a capable servant. I have never bathed someone before. I fear I will only frustrate you."

Prince Vegeta turned slowly, standing before the tub. His nude body stood proudly, once again. He placed his hands upon his hips and titled his head to the side.

"Once again, wench, you question my decision. You will learn to do it right tonight." He took a step into the massive tub and instantly closed his eyes. He basked in the warmth of the water, enjoying the feel of the water as it caressed over his tight arms and thighs.

Bulma licked her lips, "Yes," She nodded once before taking baby steps toward the steaming pool of water.

Vegeta opened his eyes and watched her carefully as she looked around, lost in the task at hand, "What are you waiting for?"

The servant paused and made eye contact with him, which she had done several times before this, "I'm sorry, my prince?"

"You will wash me. Get it." He commanded, nodding and offering her a smirk. He leaned back against the rim of the rub and spread his thighs.

Bulma swallowed and inched closer to the tub. Her leg extended out, slowly lowering in the hot waters, causing her to wince. The heat subsided as her skin quickly became accustomed to the temperature. She paused as he spoke.

"What are you doing?" his gruff voice was enough to stop her heart.

"As I am told," She paused before slipping her other leg inside the tub, "your majesty."

"You will ruin your garments. They were not cheap, my little blue haired wench." He said softly, his eyes gliding across the sheer material.

She wrapped her arms around her exposed waist as she felt his eyes upon her. Something was different. She couldn't pin point it, but there was something different in his behavior. She felt as if she was about the jump out of her skin. He looked twitchy, on edge. It reminded her of a caged animal.

"I shall wear my undergarments then? Surely you wouldn't like to see my nude flesh. I would hate to offend you, my prince." Bulma grit her teeth.

"Yes," He said softly, looking upon her with lidded eyes.

She quickly pealed the thin garments away from her body, folding them and placing them just next to a few of the drying clothes. She shifted her crystal gaze back to the prince who seemed to be dozing in the water. She stepped in fully and gripped a wash rag, lathering it with soap.

"What would you like first, my prince?" Bulma inhaled deeply as his black eyes snapped open to look upon her practically nude form.

"Wash me," He demanded, relaxing his back against the edge of the tub and running his fingertips around the rim.

Bulma swallowed hard and moved across the tub with the cloth in hand. Her eyes shifted toward the door, afraid that someone would catch them. Surely an act like this would get her killed. She felt this sort of thing was done by one of their own kind, or better yet a royal concubine. Not a human slave. She felt her heart drop as she happened to see what lie between his legs, once again. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to see that part of him ever again, but it seemed no matter what situation she was placed in with the prince is just became more awkward at every turn. She shifted her eyes away and reached in, placing the cloth in the middle of his chest. Her back arched and knees bent in an odd manner as she tried to reach for him, keeping her distance.

Vegeta grumbled softly before striking out a hand and gripped her forearm, "Come closer, I will not hurt you, stupid girl." He kept his eyes on hers as she sank in the water.

Her knees brushed the bottom of the tub. A wave of anxiety rolled over her as she felt something else brush her leg as she straddled his thigh. It had to be that limp member of his. Bulma grimaced, but turned her head away from him, afraid that her repulsion would only anger him.

The prince puffed out his chest, gripping her arm, and allowing her to roam the plains with her rag. He closed his eyes, releasing her as she brushed across his muscular pectorals and over the ripples of his abs. His flesh was a beautiful golden, which she took note that his small tanned nipples placed perfectly upon his broad chest. The water and soap coated him, hugging his flesh. She couldn't help but feel just a small twinge of jealously of the cloth that caressed over his skin. Bulma concentrated on his stomach, moving up toward his shoulders. She licked her lips and brushed away some of the wisps of blue locks. The steam from the heated water was frizzing her hair and beads of sweat covered her cheeks and forehead. The prince didn't seem too affected by the warmness of the water.

Bulma took in a deep breath and wiped her fingers across her cheek. Her eyes lifted briefly to look upon his face, but she stopped dead in her tracks. The prince was looking directly upon her.

Bulma looked away, feeling the heat rise in her cheek, "Sorry," She whispered.

His thumb was quickly upon her lips. She paused once against, fearful to make eye contact. His thumb pulled down her lower lip. He could see her lower row of perfectly white teeth. His thumb released the lip and brushed across the plump flesh, and then over the upper.

"Open," He demanded forcefully.

She obliged, opening her mouth slightly, afraid that if she didn't something bad would follow. Her eyebrows furrowed as he leaned in for a look. He shook his head and released her carefully, leaning back against the tub.

"I am no toy," Bulma whispered boldly, knowing the words she used were dangerous.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. He slowly reached out and gripped the top of the wrap tightly around her breasts and yanked her closer.

"You are mine, and I will do as I will with you, human wench." The prince said to the small woman.

Bulma stumbled forward upon her knees, looking straight into his piercing onyx eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she shifted her blue gaze back and forth across his face. Vegeta lifted a hand and gripped a thick handful of her damp blue hair, pulling her in toward his face.

She gripped his wrist tightly in her palm and pulled, gritting her own teeth and placing her other hand upon her soapy chest. She pushed him back. He didn't budge. She twisted her body and looked away from him, wishing to whatever god was listening that she would be free of this man.

"Let me go," She whispered boldly, once again.

"You have grown too comfortable with me, girl. First you look me in the eye, now you talk to me as if you were a Saiya-jin yourself. What is next, uttering my name?" He began to chuckle, allowing her tendrils to cascade from his loosening grip.

She shoved herself away, nearly falling back upon her rump in the tub. She began to breath heavy and pulled up the slacking material upon her breasts. The water had soaked it, causing it to grow heavy. Bulma gripped the cloth tightly in her hand and looked back upon him.

"Shall I proceed?"

The Prince merely grunted in response to her quiet question. He kept his hands upon his parted knees and watched as she leaned in once again to wash his arms.

"You entertain me, toy." He sneered, keeping his playful eyes upon her face. He watched the emotion float across her pretty face as he muttered the last word.

She paused in mid stroke and kept her eyes fixed, "my prince," she said in a warning tone.

Just as she got it out the Prince stood up abruptly and gripped her by the throat yanking her to a standing position. Water poured from the top. Her feet were sliding underneath her. He growled loudly in her face, tightening his fingers around her throat.

"I will not repeat myself, girl. You will not talk to me as a mother does to a child. I am your fucking prince and therefore you should be glad I allow the likes of you to touch even an inch of me. You should be glad, my toy. You will do as I say, you will not question what I say, and by god if you question me again under my roof, you will regret it immensely." He released her.

Bulma dropped the rag and reached for her throat. Red marks already married her flesh. She swallowed repeatedly trying to keep back tears of fright. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her angry eyes, which were filled with tears, lifted slowly to meet his furious gaze. Her nostrils were flaring with each breath. Bulma couldn't help but tighten her previously plum lips into a tight white line and clench her jaw to keep back her cries of anger.

His eyes lowered to her tie panties. The prince reached in and gripped the tie, pulling them from her soaked body. He pulled viciously at her top, yanking the tight material free from her small breasts, exposing the small pink tips to the air. They instantly hardened.

"If I were to make you walk nude for the rest of the night, by god you will." He whispered, "I think that sounds like a good idea, yes?"

Bulma finally opened her lips, causing a gust of breath to escape loudly, "Please, gods, my prince. I beg you not to do that," She shook her head.

He reached in and gripped her arm, pulling her in for inspection, "blue hair is everywhere upon your body isn't it, my blue servant wench?"

Bulma reached down to cover the soft curls between her thighs, and looked away.

Vegeta reached in and swatted her hands away, "No, do not cover yourself. You humans are pathetic. You know you are hideous creatures. I am guessing that is the reason why you constantly covering yourself. You see the Saiya-jin woman?" He leaned in just inches from her face, "They do not cover or hide in their new attire, no, and you on the other hand hide. You hide that soft, rounded body of yours." His wild eyes roamed her frame, "An odd body," he added, "Our females are not ashamed." Vegeta reached out a shaky hand and caressed the soft rounded swell of her feminine hip.

Bulma could have sworn he moaned upon contact, but she was too upset to care.

"My prince, if I am so hideous to you, why do you constantly wish me around. I bathe you, dress you, and get you ready for bed. You act like a man in lust." She said without making eye contact.

_Just hit me and be done with me, I cannot stand this any longer. _

Vegeta then did the unthinkable. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. He moved his nose down to her slender neck and pressed his open mouth against it, growling lowly.

She froze. A thick warmth pressed tightly against her stomach. She didn't even dare to move as his hands explored her sides and even so bold as to brush the undersides of her breasts. Bulma swallowed hard and rubbed her thighs together as her womb clenched and tingles formed in her stomach. She couldn't even breathe right. What was wrong with her? She felt heavy and swollen between her legs, her womanly area to be exact. What was this prince doing to her? He had possessed her body.

His face slowly made its way up to hers. His lips were parted and his eyes lidded. Those lips were just inches from hers. His nostrils flared. He glanced down the length of her body once against, looking upon the tight curls between her thighs. Bulma moaned softly, reaching up to cover her eyes carefully with one hand. She pulled it away and looked between them.

The limp member she had seen not too long ago was no longer that pathetic excuse of flesh. He was thick, hard and ready for her body. It stood proudly. This male was ready to sink himself deeply between her thighs. Bulma cried out softly at the thought of being violated like that. She pushed away from him quickly as the thought passed. Vegeta locked his hands upon her arms, keeping her in place. His hand slid down the front of her stomach, running over her mound and cupping her tightly in his hand. Vegeta moaned softly, moving his hand forward to find what was between those lips.

"Your majesty," She nearly screamed, "I beg you not to put my life in danger!" She cried out, fearing for her life at this very moment.

She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be killed because of this male's actions. She didn't want this…

Vegeta paused against her shoulder and slowly released her small trembling form.

His eyes hardened instantly. They widened slightly as he started too backed away. His legs hit the side of the tub. He looked shocked even with himself. Bulma's lower lip was trembling. She was disgusted, not that she was violated by this man, but that she actually would have allowed it if there weren't grave consequences. A small part of her was curious. She figured that was why she couldn't continue with it. He was a prince. A Saiya-jin. She was a human.

"I didn't mean to shout, my prince, but…"

"Get out," He whispered softly, running a hand through his thick locks.

"I…"

"I said get the fuck out!" He turned and shouted, gripping her arm and tossing her right out of the tub and onto the floor, "Do not let me see you again or I will kill you, you sickening beast." He gripped her sopping wet undergarments and threw them in her direction.

Bulma didn't even respond. She gripped her clothing and ran out, not even thinking about who was out in the prince's chambers. She gasped for breath. Her back pressed against the cool wall as she pulled on the flimsy material of her clothing back upon her soaked body. Her body was still on fire. Why? He wanted to kill her. He acted like a mindless fool. How could she possibly show her face again if the prince wanted her dead?

As she arrived back in the slaves chambers located in the back of the household, she received odd looks upon arrival. She could understand that for she had damp hair and the rest of her looked like she had jumped into a pool of water with her clothing on. She didn't even dare look at any of the gossiping females as she passed. They didn't know anything, right? No, they were all dismissed.

Bulma reached her sleeping corner and dropped upon the silken sheets. Carmella was lying upon her mattress and instantly sat up, noticing the small bruises upon her neck. Not to mention the girl looked like she had gone for a swim with her clothing on. Her honey eyes narrowed as she further inspected her.

"What happened to you?" She whispered in their language.

Bulma looked to the floor, her lips parted as she breathed quickly. Her blue eyes shifted in Carmella's direction for a brief moment, "Nothing."

"Do not lie to me," Carmella warned her, making a noise in annoyance.

"Carmella," She started, but stopped.

"Tell me."

"I think we have done something bad. It isn't like I wanted to die..." Bulma kept her eyes upon the floor, afraid to see her friend's reaction.

"We?" Carmella raised a light colored brow and tilted her head to the side. She carefully watched for other servants during the conversation.

"Yes, the prince and I," Bulma explained.

Carmella pulled back and sucked in a breath, "Oh Bulma, you didn't…"

"I did not lie with him, no, but if I didn't say anything…I would have surely lost my innocence to the prince." She whispered, "He was so different, so violent, so sexual…" she whispered the last part, narrowing her eye and shifting them back and forth as she replayed the events in her head.

"It is the moon…" Carmella whispered to her friend, "You must not see him alone. Some males have a harder time controlling themselves when the moon approaches. I am curious as to…I mean he is a prince…" She reached out toward her blue haired friend and stroked her shoulder, "I am so sorry this happened to you."

Bulma began to chuckle softly, "Is it odd that at first I didn't feel at all sorry? Now I don't know what to feel. That could be because I know there is a possibility that I may die in order for him to keep his secret."

The mousy haired woman blinked, "Bulma, you don't mean that…"

"No, I do," She shook her head and made eye contact with her.

Carmella didn't know how to respond. Her mouth opened and quickly snapped shut.

Bulma shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, "I was so scared at that very moment, but I don't know. Carmella, I responded to him." She whispered.

"Bulma, you didn't tell me what exactly happened." Carmella paused as a few more Saiya-jin servants entered the sleeping chambers.

The blue haired slave shifted her eyes toward a few of the females lying in their cots. She felt like she was being watched. Did they know already? Did they realize she never came out after the prince had dismissed them all? She swallowed hard.

"Did he touch you?" Carmella couldn't wait any longer to figure it out.

Bulma nodded slowly, keeping her hands in her lap. She toyed with her fingertips and nervously fidgeted with her hair.

"Did he…just touch, or was there more to it?" She leaned in and whispered.

"No, it was only touches, nothing more. I am afraid that if I hadn't said anything I am sure there would have been more." Bulma licked her lips softly, placing her fingers upon her tender neck.

"Did he kiss you?" Carmella's eyes widened. She was curious as to how fond this prince truly was of this blue haired servant girl.

Bulma's eyes furrowed slightly as if unsure what to say, "Well, he put his mouth on me," She touched the places carefully, "But…he never kissed me. Not like you see a man and woman." She shook her head, "Let's not talk about it anymore. Carmella, I have seriously angered him."

"You have angered him?" Carmella grabbed her arm and pulled her close, embracing her tightly.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me, Carmella." Bulma took in a sharp breath, feeling overwhelmed with it all, "I think he realized his mistake after the fact…I don't know what is going to…"

"Do not worry, Bulma. Just keep at your job and stay away from him if you can, especially if you are alone."

ooOoo

Vegeta lay naked in his bed the next morning. The warm sun beat down on him through his open double doors, located in his chambers, which stepped out onto a veranda. The sheet barely covered his body as he sprawled out, trying desperately to cool off. The sun's rays were heating him up, causing a thin layer of sweat to cover his entire body.

He honestly had been lying awake all night. It was a mixture of the heat and guilt. He couldn't stop his wandering mind. He had been curious for weeks and finally he snapped. He needed help. He was the prince of the Saiya-jin's for god sakes. He would be king someday. It had to be the moon. The moon was getting to him. It would be a strong moon this month. He was used to the edgy feeling he got since he hit puberty. It was nothing like this. Never had he lusted after a human before, but then again he had just recently been in contact with these creatures.

She was so much like a Saiya-jin woman. The only difference was she was soft beneath his fingertips. She was no hardened warrior. Her breasts were small, but full. They were supple and womanly. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. He had his fair share of concubines and high born females, this of course intrigued him. They were so much like him. Her coloring was different, but she had the same build. She was fragile to the touch. He bruised her with one touch, but that didn't stop him from wanting more.

He knew he over stepped his bounds when she began to warn him away. His mind had been gone before that. In an odd way he was grateful that the wench had screamed, or he would have done more that touch her. He would have penetrated her, made her never forget who she belonged to. It was on his mind the entire time. She was so soft, so warm, so wet for him. Oddly he wished he would have been able to plunge his fingers into her and taste her essence from his fingers. He moaned against his pillow, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks.

Why did she have to be human? Why did the law have to be the way it was? What was so grotesque about the humans anyway? Yes, their power levels were nothing; they had no tail, but what about their appearance? They had different colorings, but they looked so Saiya-jin like it was unreal. He already admitted to himself the night before that if the law was different he would have already fucked the bitch and rid of her. He would end this insanity and sate his craving for her. Lately he had been hard more often than not and it was starting to take its toll. He knew it was the moon, so he told himself. Once the moon passed he figured it would all go away. She would be just another servant that was all. His hormone levels were spiking now that the moon grew close.

It was at its worse after the girl had left. He oddly felt sympathy for her after tossing her out of the tub. She was a weak creature and he had feared for a moment that she had broken a limb, but then he reminded himself that he was a Saiya-jin prince. He cared for no one. She was a slave, a beast. She had scrambled out so fast, which was smart on her part. A moment longer in his midst and he would have fucked her hard right in that tub.

He had to find some sort of release that night. The blue wench nearly had his cock begging for release.

A loud knock sounded upon the door. It rattled and echoed through his chambers. Vegeta frowned, closing his eyes and rolling to the side. He growled softly against his pillow, refusing to answer whoever was bothering him this early in the morning. The door creaked opened. He still refused to answer the bastard who dared to open the door without his response.

The small female beside him curled up behind him, wrapping her arm around his naked waist. He could feel her lips upon his rippling back muscles. Her hands found his tail, stroking and purring against him. Vegeta's hips tightened, trying to flick his tail away from her. Finally opening his eyes, Vegeta lay still as he listened for the loud thumping of boots nearing his bed side.

The prince instantly sat up, forming a ki blast in the middle of his palm. His fingers were sprawled out, controlling the blast in the palm. His onyx eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on the intruder. The female at his side gasped and lay flat on her back, not caring that the person who had just walked in got a good look at what she had to offer. Of course this did not faze the concubine. She merely glanced in the male's direction and chuckled at her prince's response.

Radditz held up his hands, grinning like a fool, "Calm down there, killer. It is late in the day."

The prince lowered his hand, glancing down at the naked woman who was slowly rousing, "You fool, it is early. I think you and I have a different definition of 'late."

"Nice choice, my prince." Radditz winked and slowly made his way toward the door, "If the second sun in rising, it is late, my prince." He barked out a laugh.

After kicking out the girl, Vegeta dressed in casual attire and walked into the dining area. He immediately began to stuffed his face. The concubine sated his boiling blood the night before. He needed to replenish some of his energy for this day. He stopped chewing as he felt two strong presences enter his dining room. He began to smirk, chewing once again and slowly glancing over his shoulder to meet their amused stare.

"I didn't realize you had come, Nappa." The prince turned, raising a brow.

Nappa nodded and bowed to his prince, "I had to see this place for myself, my prince."

"Yes, it is really nice. I am enjoying myself immensely." He responded as he placed another piece of roasted meat between his lips, "I figured you would be attending my father's moon festival, Nappa, you too, Radditz. Why have you come?"

"If you would allow us to stay we figured we would spend one festival away from the palace." Nappa crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking around at the interesting designs planned out by the prince himself.

Vegeta slowed his chewing down as he eyed Nappa and Radditz, "You both are here to spy on me, aren't you? What has my father told you this time?"

Radditz began to laugh loudly, reaching in and snatching a few strands of meat, "Yes, we are. You caught us. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I invited some samples that I would like to taste during the moon festival." He thrust his hips out, grinning in the process.

Nappa smacked him upside the head nearly knocking the fool forward, "Idiot," He pursed his lips, "We are loyal to you, my prince."

Vegeta nodded, "Don't ruin the trust we have; because once it is gone it will never be there again."

Radditz was nursing his tender head while Nappa nodded in agreement. The bald Saiya-jin male moved around the table and shifted his eyes toward the open door toward the kitchen. The honey eyed servant entered the room, glancing in his direction. Nappa straightened his body and turned away instantly, refusing to make eye contact with the girl, no woman. His nostrils flared as he returned his dark gaze to his prince.

The prince was staring just beyond him. He was bristled and gripping his glass tightly in his hand. Radditz noticed the anger in the prince instantly and turned to see the blue haired wench had entered to place more platters upon the table.

Radditz leaned in, but paused as Nappa shook his head. The bald man glared at him now, warning him with his eyes to not ask. Of course the long haired Saiya-jin male didn't pay any mind to the gesture and opened his big mouth.

"Something troubling you, my prince?" his eyes shifted toward the woman.

Vegeta turned to make eye contact with the blue haired wench, which she instantly refused to acknowledge him just as soon as soon as their eyes met.

"Nothing is wrong; I am just starting to realize how useless these human wenches are. They are weak, ignorant, and they repulse me." He stressed the last bit, "I have been thinking of doing away with them. My father is right, it was a mistake."

Bulma swallowed hard and quickly went on about her business, not letting his hurtful words bother her. Did this mean he would kill her? She hoped he would just sell her away. She wanted her life. She would beg him. No, she couldn't do that, could she? What if she went late and spoke with him, begged that he spare Carmella's life at least.

She entered the kitchens and glanced in Carmella's direction. Her honey eyes were also filled with fear, though she would never admit it to her.

ooOoo

Carmella slowly made her way down the corridors with her cleaning supplies. She entered the prince's mock office now that he was living on his own. She placed her supplies on the floor. Her eyes scanned the area, searching through the books. Her hands stroked over each spine, trying to read the language printed on each binding. Saiya was a little difficult to read, but she managed. She actually enjoyed the language. It was a beautiful sounding language when you spoke it write. As much as she hated to recall her previous owner, she couldn't help but remember the odd way her body responded to his voice when he would take her all those times. She enjoyed his voice during those times. It was the only way she was able to get through the hard caresses of his hands upon her fragile body and his less than delicate sexual acts.

She tucked loose mousy brown locks behind her ear as she leaned in grab her cleaning cloths. She placed it upon the desk, scrubbing the fine dust particles away. Her hands brushed over the papers, and touched over the trinkets. She fingered the parchment, grinning to herself and taking a writing utensil and beginning to doodle upon the thin material. She drew human symbols and the planets vegetation upon the top of the paper, making it spiral down the sides.

"I didn't realize this was play time. Does your master know you touch his things?" a deep voice spoke through the open door.

Carmella froze. How did she not realize the door was opening? She must have been too preoccupied with her new found toy to even pay attention. She softly whispered a curse under her breath as she slowly turned to see who had caught her. As she made herself seen she quickly dropped to her knees, placing her hands upon her thighs.

"I meant no harm, master. I am sorry, please forgive me." She stammered through her Saiya, refusing to meet the face of the one who discovered her in fear that she would offend.

"I don't think it is I who you should be asking forgiveness. These items aren't mine." He shrugged and paced around the girl. His boots sounded heavy. She bet it hurt to be kicked by them. They were steel tipped, no doubt.

Carmella blinked and glanced up as he stepped around her. Her eyes widened. It was the bald headed Saiya-jin male that always glared at her. She mentally kicked herself. Of course he would be the one to find her playing around when she should have been hard at work. This was not something she usually did; it was something Bulma would do, but not her. She sighed out loud and nodded.

"Yes master."

"Your prince didn't seem too happy with the human work compared to our low class." Nappa said, lowering himself to meet her stare. He placed his forearms upon his knees and tilted his head to look upon her face. She was breathing heavily through her nose. He could practically hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"I overheard him mention it, master." She responded, "I am ashamed with myself."

"Do not lie, girl." Nappa snapped immediately.

Carmella's honey eyes snapped upward. Her lips parted slightly as she met his black gaze. His mustache bristled as he scanned the length of her delicate face.

"Master…I…" She stammered, lowering those beautiful eyes, unable to meet his stare when she knew that he caught her in a lie.

"Do not explain yourself. The prince is a hard male to please. He tossed many chamber slaves away after just weeks of work." Nappa explained.

Carmella became extremely uncomfortable with him talking to her in this manner. He sounded understanding in way, or so she picked up. It was something she had never experienced before in a Saiya-jin male. Teiko had been cruel and when he talked to her it was about his mate, politics, or himself. He never explained himself.

"You do not have to fear me, little female." He said softly, "I will not tell my prince that I had caught you." He cleared his throat and stood abruptly.

The male reached down and helped her up. Carmella awkwardly accepted his hand and stood slowly, fearful someone might catch them.

"If my prince were to sell you both, I shall take you. You could work on my property. It would be away from the palace. I tend to gravitate away from politics when it becomes overwhelming." He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, "Now, you better get back to work." He said in a stern voice, "You are a slave after all."

Carmella swallowed and smiled softly, "You are too kind, master."

"I am many things, girl, but 'kind' is not one of them. You better remember that. If I were given the order, I wouldn't feel a twinge of guilt to kill you were you stand. That is the difference between me and your pathetic male species." He said calmly, looking her over quickly. With that the general turned and walked out, leaving her completely speechless.

ooOoo

_Thank you for reading!_

_A special thanks to Mibi-chan for fixing some of my silly mistakes. You are amazing!_

_-Mallie-3_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unconventional Love**_

_Chapter 8_

_Warnings: This chapter has adult themes! Please, for the love of god, if you are at all offended by sexual content, heed my warning!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Song of choice: "Until it Hurts" Fransisca Hall_

_A/N: Yep, another update!_

ooOoo

Awkwardness…

That was one word that described what Bulma felt at this particular moment, though this was no time for petty human emotions. The household was now filled with bodies and mouths to feed. The moon festival was had started early under the prince's roof.

Noble blooded men from court had been invited by none other than Radditz, one of the many generals of the Saiya-jin military, and good childhood friend to the prince. His status escalated only for that reason. The home was filled with laughter and energy, and powerful energy. It had the servants on edge. As the moon brightened in the sky, so did the color. The reddish hues quickly bled into the white surface of the moon after each passing night. They were on their third night within the house. There was so much food that had been prepared and eaten, not to mention so much drink had already been drained. Luckily there were only controlled sparing matches on occasion. Nothing out of the ordinary happened under the roof. The only thing she sensed was the tension. It was growing.

The prince seemed to be enjoying himself. He had plenty to drink over the past few days. Unfortunately, even though she should be glad, he was openly ignoring Bulma any chance he got. Radditz and Nappa had been enjoying themselves a little more than she had originally seen as well. Both of them became strong personalities with a little drink in their system. She was not surprised about Radditz, but Nappa on the other hand blew her mind. There were also many new faces. Male and female alike surrounded their future king. Royal concubines had been paid to dance and display their half-naked bodies upon pedestals. Bulma averted her eyes from the spectacle most times.

The blue haired slave slipped from the kitchen with another pitcher of wine. Again every single male turned to look at her, no; more like stalked her with their eyes like she was an exotic animal. Only one pair of eyes kept their distance. The prince had yet to meet her curious gaze in days. Oddly, it bothered her to know he was trying to ignore her. She wanted anything, a poke at her heritage, or even a crude remark about her odd body would do. She licked her lips in anticipation as she rounded the table to get closer to him. She wanted to test something, just to make sure he truly was ignoring her specifically. She was over thinking it, right? She didn't believe so after a day or two. Not even a sneer. He didn't even request her to get him ready at night.

A young Saiya-jin woman was already hot on his trail as he raised his glass and shouted loudly.

"I need more drink. Do not make your prince wait too long." His glazed eyes searched for a full pitcher.

Bulma quickly shoved her small frame between the arm of the chair and the table, leaned in, and lowered her nervous eyes. Her blue gaze was transfixed upon the empty cup in his large calloused grip. His hand quickly tightened its hold upon the goblet. She swallowed hard and lifted the pitcher slowly completely ignoring his reaction.

Bulma reached out to take the cup from him, pausing just inches from the goblet itself. She didn't dare raise her eyes at that particular moment; instead she shifted her blue gaze toward the long table. Everyone had instantly quieted as if shocked that the human would be so bold as to offer the prince a drink before one of their own kind. They softly murmured amongst themselves as they drank heavily from their glasses. Some even chuckled at her boldness, calling her crude names in the process. Heat rose upon her cheeks. She felt ashamed. Bulma figured now most likely wasn't the time to get the princes attention. She was now regretting her decision.

"I will fill your…"

The prince swatted at her hand away, causing the overly filled pitcher to ripple as its contents became disturbed. The red liquid poured over the sides and down the front of her attire causing her to gasp and extend the pitcher at arm's length. Vegeta's black eyes were white hot with anger. His jaw was clenched as he placed his tightened fist upon the table top. His eyes scanned his guests, as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Are you daft?" He asked the young woman, leaning back in his chair.

Bulma slowly closed her pursed lips and glanced up upon him just briefly before answering, "No, my prince."

He tilted his head to the side and inhaled sharply, "Oh, but I think you are. What in the fuck did I tell you just days ago? You couldn't have forgotten already, hn?" Vegeta grunted, "Though… you are a human." He began to smirk.

The prince looked out upon the group and grinned, holding out a gloved palm, "What do my guests think?" His wild eyes shifted back to the soft face of the human slave, "Do you think this human wench should be beat for her insolence?"

Radditz leaned forward against the table, softly shoving the concubine from his lap. She nearly fell to the floor. His eyes shifted toward Nappa's, watching his tense features. They both were nearly as drunk as the other, and unsure of how to handle this situation. They both knew the prince had more that he should have, especially since he had been trying desperately to curb the animalistic tendencies that were scratching to get out. They could sense his inner struggles for the past few days. Radditz, as well as Nappa, knew what the prince felt. They were feeling the same itch. Sex and pain were two of the many things that were craved during the cycle of the moon. The festival's helped their people ease. The interesting thing was Radditz couldn't remember the last time the prince had been this on edge. The long haired Saiya-jin lowered his eyes when he heard the responses from the whole.

Each one of them wanted to see this young girl beat, and it was merely for offering her owner a drink. The prince was usually unpredictable. He shouldn't be surprised, but to him it was almost pathetic to beat a human. There was no point. They were pathetic creatures with absolutely no power level. They couldn't even fight back if they wanted to. He could smell the fear waft in his direction. As soon as it hit his nostrils he could feel the rest of the Saiya-jin's in the room tense. They were ready for blood. The moon was not letting up now that it took control of the room. It would be blood red in just 24 hours. He now regretted having this many under one roof. This wasn't the palace, which had vast halls and chambers to explore. This was one household. It was large, but not large enough to handle this many Saiya-jin for the moon.

Bulma instantly placed the pitcher upon the table. She dropped to her knees and whispered softly to herself. A human prayer she always heard her mother chant to her before bed. She closed her blue eyes and placed her fingertips at her knees, gripping the skin tightly.

"So, you accept this just as much as my men?" the prince asked, raising a brow and reaching down to stroke the top of her blue head, "You have given me your submission? No words from that blasted mouth of yours? Not even a disrespectful look in my eyes." He pointed to his face.

Bulma flinched away from the soft touch, which she had every reason to because just seconds later he gripped a handful of her hair at the top of her scalp and yanked hard. Her body followed, afraid that he may take a chunk of her hair with him if she didn't. The blue haired woman met his stare only because he was now gripping her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. He leaned in whispered to her softly.

"I know you have been searching out my attention these past few days, wench, and let me tell you I am not at all amused." He sneered, swiping his hand in and upward motion and back handing her to the ground.

Bulma whimpered softly, reaching up a shaky hand and touching her nostrils. Both were oozing bright blood. A few of the Saiya-jin males leaned in, licking their lips at the scent of fresh blood. It stirred their blood lust. They craved to cause more pain, to kill. They wanted to fight. They wanted to pry her apart. Their eyes glowed with the moon crazed glaze.

The blue haired slave slowly lowered her hands upon the floor as she shifted her body to her scuffed knees. Her tongue dipped out, licking the bright blood upon her upper lip. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the prince struck once again. He back handed her once again, colliding his palm across her cheek.

Bulma lie upon her hip and let out a soft whimper of pain as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. Her unfocused eyes skimmed over the room, gliding across the dining hall to see a pair of fearful honey colored eyes staring right at her. She thankfully wasn't stunned for long. The prince was hitting her hard, but he was hold back. This was to humiliate her. She leaned forward. A fine line of drool mixed with blood dripped to the floorboards. She could hear screams, pleads.

Nappa stood up slowly, placing his glass casually upon the table top, "My prince,"

Vegeta licked his lips, turning slowly. The prince's black eyes instantly went to the blood coating the back of his hand. He sucked in a shaky breath, tilting his head up to meet the angry eyes of his general.

"What, don't tell me you wish to fight me, Nappa?" he began to laugh hysterically, wrapping his arms around his stomach and arching over.

Nappa glanced around, seeing the smirks of his fellow comrades. They were obviously amused by the prince's display, which this act was completely out of character for even him. His prince showed no mercy, but he wouldn't beat a slave senseless in order to please him or others. This was the moon's doing.

"I think you should dismiss your men to their rooms for the night. We must speak…" He said calmly, fearing deep down that this prince might take offense.

Vegeta wiped the grin from his face immediately. He stood to full height and turned, puffing out his chest. His eyes shifted to his men. He took in the environment before smirking once again.

"Yes, the men should return to their chambers, so that Nappa isn't humiliated. He doesn't wish you to loose respect for him once I teach him how a real man fights." He chuckled once again, propping his foot up upon his chair, "You heard him, leave. Now!" He shouted waving his hands.

The men took their drinks, leaving Nappa with the crazed prince of the Saiya-jin.

"You are allowing the moon to take over your sanity." The General said softly. His own eyes glowed momentarily, but quieted after a deep breath.

The prince's nostrils flared, "I have control. Who in the hell are you to tell me any different, fool." Vegeta growled, shifting his obsidian eyes in the direction of the nearly broken human slave.

"The prince I know hasn't once outwardly shown his blood lust in the days before the blood red moon." Nappa took a step toward him, "I do not feel sorry for the human. The human should have never approached knowing how close the moon truly is," he spoke down to the girl who was still nursing her nose and watching the men.

"Why then did you question my actions if you agreed with me the whole time?" the prince took in a deep breath, slowly calming his stimulated body.

"Because, I knew that you would never want to lose control. I feared that if it went on any longer your new home would be in ruins as everyone would have followed your lead. There would have been blood, disaster, and your father would have won. He would be right; you cannot manage your own household…" Nappa said boldly.

Vegeta lunged toward the male and gripped his armor. He bared his teeth at the man, "You hold your fucking tongue, Nappa."

"My prince, it was all to protect you, never to offend. I do not want your father to be right."

The prince instantly cooled. He watched him calmly for a brief second before tightening a fist and striking the general across the jaw, causing his large body to go crashing to the floor.

"Never upset me like that again, Nappa. Or I will kill you." He pointed a finger.

The prince shifted his eyes back toward the young slave her. His eyes lightened slightly and then he refused to make eye contact with her. He exited to his own rooms. Was he ashamed? Bulma licked her lips once against and cradled her face as she watched the large man finally pry himself from the floor. Blood was streaming from his own nose. Bulma cursed in her native language aloud. She didn't care at this particular moment. The only thing that she could admit at this particular moment was that she was truly worried that the big man would want blood for his own injuries.

The bald headed Saiya-jin stood tall, rolling his head and cracking his now stiff neck. His eyes lowered to the slowly standing blue haired slave. Anger was clear in his vision. This anger was most definitely directed at her. She felt it in the way his black gaze held hers. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Human bitch, you could have gotten me killed for stopping this madness. I do not know what you did to anger the prince before this day, but I should have you been for stupidity. You have been a slave long enough to know never to approach a Saiya-jin during the moon cycle." He stepped closer to the girl.

Carmella stepped forward and held out her hands, shaking her head. Her light brown locks flipped from side to side. She looked up through her bangs and swallowed hard.

"I beg you, master, do not harm her. She only was trying to serve the prince, and obviously wasn't taking into consideration the consequences of her actions. I can't see why that would give you the right to harm her any more than she already has been." She pointed to the younger slave's face, in particular the stream of bright blood covering her nostrils and upper lip.

Nappa's eyes lightened briefly as the woman came into view and began to defend her friend, but it passed. He became angered by this display.

"You are a human, what gives you the right to suggest anything different?" He nearly shouted at her, taking a few steps toward the small woman.

Carmella instantly backed up, nearly knocking Bulma back over. Bulma reached out and gripped her shoulder, "Do not defend me. I will be fine." She said in her native tongue, which her friend responded instantly to how she spoke. Carmella's eyes widened, completely shocked that Bulma was speaking their native tongue in front of a Saiya-jin General.

Nappa's lips parted and his eyes narrowed, "You see, your blue haired friend understands she was in the wrong."

Carmella shifted her honey colored eyes in the Saiya-jin direction, "You…?"

"I understand your language very well, girl." Nappa said, swiping the blood from his nostrils and turning to exit.

Bulma looked down and spoke, "I didn't do anything wrong, master. I was only serving the prince. If I am being too bold, so be it, but I know what I was doing was right. I am a slave, yes? Must I sit stationary? Must I be lazy just because the prince is displeased with me?" Bulma's fiery eyes shifted to meet the Saiya-jin general's.

"Silence your tongue, or you will not live long enough to see the next sunrise." He shouted, pointing a finger at her.

Bulma clenched her jaw and looked down, "May I leave? I do not think that a bloody face is becoming." She spoke boldly; turn her back to them and wiping the back of her hand across her nose smearing the blood across her face.

Carmella's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how boldly she spoke. Nappa lunged forward to apprehend the slave, but Carmella instantly shot between them once again and began to shout loudly. She dropped to her knees and gripped the general's ankles.

"I beg you, master. She isn't thinking straight. She has been hit twice in the head. Please consider that." She began to sob softly.

Nappa's nostrils flared, slowly moving back so the woman was no longer touching him, "Only this once," the male replied, turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall.

Carmella picked herself up off the floor and turned facing Bulma with tear filled eyes, "You," She said softly rushing up to her and smacking her across the face, "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your senses? What have I always taught you?" Carmella gripped her shoulders and shook her friend.

Bulma felt the sting upon her cheek. She closed her blue eyes and inhaled deeply, "Nothing is wrong with me," She said softly.

"I think there is, Bulma." She said through gritted teeth.

"What is wrong with you?" Bulma asked her, narrowing her eyes.

"I am trying to live…" Carmella nearly shouted, "The prince may have this odd infatuation with you on occasion," she whispered, "But do not forget that you a human."

Bulma's lips parted, "What are you insinuating, Carmella?" She chuckled softly, "That I think I am favored and therefore can act spoiled? No, I am sick of this life. I cannot handle it any longer. Have you ever thought that maybe after years of abuse I can no longer hold my tongue when it comes to certain things? We have been treated badly for years. It takes its toll." Bulma bit her lower lip.

"I think you are somehow oddly upset that the prince no longer pays attention to you." Carmella placed her hands upon her wide hips.

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she scanned her friends face, "Excuse me, I need to clean up. There is work to be done." She shoved past Carmella.

ooOoo

Bulma slowly made her way through the house hold. Her fingers were under her nose. The flow of blood had thankfully stopped. Her face was sore, but she could handle this. She had worse before. She looked around; making sure no one was coming down the hall. She wanted to clean up, but she didn't want the other females to taunt her for her mistake. She would never live this one down, but why deal with it when she looked like hell? She slipped into a guest bathing room. She flipped on the lighting and searched for dark cloth, ones that would be easy to wash blood from and the tint wouldn't completely destroy it. She would personally take care of it just to be sure.

She sat upon a stool and wet the towel in a basin of water. She leaned in and rung it out, placing it under her nose and swiped. Bulma was careful not to press to hard. It shot spikes of pain up the center of her nose. She didn't think it was broken. The bridge of her nose still was straight, which made her feel better when she had first seen her appearance in the surrounding full length mirrors. She didn't think she would bruise.

Bulma pried the leather tie from her hair, allowing her messy locks to frame her face and drape over her shoulders. Blood had smeared on a few strands. She cleared her throat and shifted her eyes to the tub, debating on rinsing her hair. She twisted the thick locks in her hand and leaned down and off the small stool. She crawled to the edge of the grounded tub. The water was filled. She dipped her hand inside. It was warm. The blue haired woman couldn't resist any longer. She dipped her head into the water, holding the rest of herself up at the edge. She used one hand to massage the thick locks. Soft hints of red began to bleed into the clear water.

"Did I break anything?" a gruff voice asked.

Bulma's eyes widened and she shot straight up from the tub. Water ran down the length of her body, pooling at her feet. She tried to ring it out quickly, but she was honestly unable too much of anything at this very moment. She had been caught using a guest bathroom instead of the foul smelling slave bathing room.

She met eyes with the Saiya-jin prince and gasped, shifting her eyes around trying to find her words. They weren't coming to her. He slowly made his way toward her. His black eyes inspected every inch of her. He slowly took off one of his gloves and placed it in the pocket upon her pants. Vegeta tilted his head to the side and reached out a hand, to her surprise, and gripped her chin. He tilted her head back and inspected her small nose. His thumb brushed her lower lip. The prince turned his head away. A look of shame briefly was clear in those usually emotionless eyes.

"It is the moon," He said calmly, dropping his hand from her face.

His black eyes traveled the length of her body and stopped once again upon her face, "I am the Saiya-jin heir. I am the prince to my people. I will not allow my senses to be clouded again." The prince said in an authoritative tone.

Vegeta's eyes quickly dropped to the reddish swell forming upon her cheek. Her nose was swollen and her upper lip puffed out slightly. Vegeta had to hold back the grimace. He didn't mean to be so rough. He still couldn't believe he allowed himself to get out of hand. He was all about control. His father was quick to teach him of control, especially because of the moon. The moon created this delicate time for a Saiya-jin, and it was unfortunate. Many lost their minds in the process and because of this had gotten themselves killed. Vegeta was taught to keep a clear mind and never to give into those cravings, those intensely needy cravings for the flesh.

He leaned in slowly, observing her swollen flesh. Bulma cupped her nose, self-conscious of the bruising. She was hideous, she knew this. Not to mention the last time he was this close he slapped her to the floor. She did not trust him.

"I will give you salve to clear up any wounds I may have caused. Do not take this act as…kindness, woman. Remember who it is that owns you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes, piercing her gaze.

"How could I forget?" Bulma whispered softly in her native tongue, shifting her eyes to the tiled floor.

The prince's thick brows narrowed softly, as he looked at her mouth as she spoke those foreign syllables. Bulma sucked in a breath and blinked a few times, realizing what language she spoke. She shook her head and licked her lips, "I mean, I couldn't forget... my prince,"

She knew she shouldn't have spoken in her language. It was stupid, but then again she had been making stupid mistakes quite frequently as of late. His eyes weren't letting up, and he still hadn't said anything. Why was he staring at her in that way? His eyes roamed her face as if he was reliving past occurrences. There was only one that involved her and it immediately caused great anxiety within her.

"You would have let me… Wouldn't you?" The prince ignored her language switch and kept watching her mouth with interest.

"I… let you?" Bulma glanced up and watched those conflicted eyes.

"You would have let me inside," The prince shifted his eyes lower, watching the beads of water travel down between the swells of her smothered breasts.

Vegeta's black eyes met her blue eyes, wanting to see her reaction when she finally understood what he was meaning. He licked his lips and stepped closer to her. Bulma glanced over her shoulder, realizing she couldn't take a step back or they would end up back in the tub. She didn't need to explain to her already fuming friend why she was soaked. The blue haired slave remained quiet.

"You would have, hn. Are you too afraid to admit it to me? Is that the reason for your silence?" the prince reached out a hand and caressed a wet lock of hair.

"I choose not to say anything because I am afraid that I will offend you," She whispered, glancing toward the closed door.

"Offend me you say? Don't lie to me," The prince growled lowly in his throat, "I could smell how needy you were, wench." He finally admitted.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Well, if you knew the answer, then why ask it? Plus, my wants do not matter. My life is too important." She murmured.

"Your life," Vegeta replied.

"Yes, my life is important. My body did not know what it was doing. I have never been touched in that manner." Bulma flushed after she admitted her innocence to the Saiya-jin prince.

"You think I am proud of my actions? I would have never done such a thing if it weren't for the moon." Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "It was my instincts, nothing more, woman. My actions today were even caused by the moon. I am not pleased with my actions, but to put your mind at ease, I will never raise a hand to you again, if I can help it." He looked upon her with nothing but pure disgust, but what she didn't know was it was disgust for his own actions not because of her.

Bulma's lips pressed tightly together, "When will I receive the salve?" her arms instantly wrapped around her mid-section. She was happy to hear he wouldn't hurt her again, but how good was his word? Not to mention his looks did nothing but embarrass her. Why was she so upset about what he had said? She couldn't possibly want this horrible man to lust for her and like it, right? Carmella had been ignorant in saying that. She did not care what this prince though of her.

"Watch your tone, wench." He leaned in and pointed an index finger just inches from her face.

Bulma looked upon the rough pad of that particular finger. She shifted her eyes away and said nothing more. This prince could give and he could easily take away. She didn't want to risk not received the salve when her face was already swelling. She needed this ointment.

Slowly the prince turned, making his way to the doorway. He shifted his gaze over his shoulder before gripping the door handle.

"Follow me; the salve is in my chambers. Do not speak and don't you dare follow closely." He warned, exiting without once looking back.

Bulma swallowed hard and followed after him without another word. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she stepped out into the dark halls of the prince's household. She could barely see his shape in the black halls. The only light was from the golden moon shining its soft rays through the spanning windows of the hallway as they passed. The prince gripped his fists tightly at his sides, refusing to gaze through the glass. Bulma noticed this. Her blue eyes shifted curiously toward the waning moon. The spiraling gold and red cast a beautiful array of colors over the dark, lush forest surrounding his home. This pull was affecting the prince.

"Stay close," he shifted his gaze over his shoulder getting a quick glimpse of her slow form. She was beginning to trail farther away from him.

Bulma didn't answer. She broke her gaze from the hypnotic moon and wrapped her arms around small waist. The slave sped up her pace and followed him to his chambers. He held out a hand to stop her from entering. His obsidian eyes scanned the halls. She noticed his nostrils flaring as he stuck his head inside his chambers. His instincts were at their peak.

He entered quietly, without saying a word to the nervous slave carefully entering after him. She supposed he wanted her to follow. Vegeta didn't actually tell her, but he didn't tell her any different either. As she entered she noticed the soft lighting across the vast space and for some odd reason it looked completely different. She hadn't been in his rooms in days. Nothing had changed of course except his sheets, which were now a silken blood red. Did this have any significance to the moon? She supposed so. The moon did turn as red as the sheets. It would be tomorrow.

"Sit," He pointed to his bed, shifting his wild eyes around his large chambers, being sure that no servants were walking freely around his chambers, or hiding in the shadowed corners. They shouldn't be for it was late. Bulma was willing to bet that some of them were not even sleeping in their own beds, but those of the guests. Many of the men were eyeing the women as they dined and heavily drank.

Bulma slowly lowered herself upon the silky sheets. She placed her feet upon the futon at the end of the bed. It was just as soft and was filled with differently sized pillows. Grey, black, and red was his colors of choice, or whoever designed it.

The prince was searching through his cupboard of different sized bottles. He pulled a small vile free and walked silently up to her. She slid her feet down immediately, afraid he would snap at her for putting her feet on things that didn't belong to her. Surprisingly he didn't say a word. His eyes instantly were upon her battered face. She was still shocked that a man of his status, let alone a Saiya-jin, had even shown an ounce of concern for anyone but himself. He was a prince and time and time again had displayed his selfishness proudly.

His large fingers gripped the small vile tightly in his palm as he sat directly beside her. She held out a hand and reached in to take it from him. Bulma wiggled carefully upon the sheets, preparing to apply it and leave. Vegeta pulled his hand back and without a word. She glanced up at him and dropped her hand.

He pulled off the cap and applied a small amount to his fingers. He leaned in and brushed a small dab across her cheek and upon her nose. The prince's fingertip awkwardly brushed her nostrils causing her hand to lift subconsciously and pause as she caught herself. She twisted her head away as he continued his prodding.

"Stop moving, I am almost done with you." He whispered, applying the final bit just above her lip. His fingers traced the fullness of them. She could sense the change immediately. He was no longer quickly applying. His fingers were slow and exploring. She didn't dare look upon him until after his hand left her face. Bulma followed him with her eyes, noticing how conflicted he was with even his own actions.

"Thank you," Bulma whispered, leaning in and trying to get him to look upon her. He didn't once turn toward her. He quickly put the cap back upon the bottle. He stood up straight and put it away.

The prince kept his back to her. His hands went for the armor. He unclipped it and placed it near a massive wooden wardrobe, which no doubt held his items. The piece that kept to his skin like an extra layer was pried off next and discarded to the ground. He slowly turned, offering her a view of his body as he slowly made his way to the bed. His hand was casually at his chest, fingering the royal seal upon his pectoral.

"Do not thank me, I do not wish to look at hideous slaves." He said I a bored tone, kicking off his boots as he made it just feet before the edge of his bed and inches from her.

Bulma slowly stood up, "Yes, we would hate for that. I wish you well, my prince. I hope you enjoy yourself tomorrow evening." With that she started for the door, turning up her nose.

The prince caught her arm, "You cannot leave," He looked to the floor, refusing to look her in the eye.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she shifted them toward the thick hand that was now around her wrist. She took in a deep breath before answering, "It wouldn't be right to sleep in a prince's chambers. I am human, did you forget?" Bulma asked him, lifting her eyes to meet his onyx stare.

"Of course I didn't forget, wench." He snapped, yanking her in the direction of the futon, "But I am sure you realize the scent of your blood is strong, especially at a time like this. You have fresh wounds, and I have many blood hungry guests. If you were to walk clear across to the slave chambers someone would surely find you. Would you wish that to happen? If so, leave. I will do nothing to stop them. If not I am offering this futon. You may sleep here until just before first sun rise, then, you must leave and quickly before anyone finds you. Especially before I wake…" Vegeta didn't look upon her and instantly released her.

Bulma looked away as he stripped of all his clothing. She settled upon the futon. She was given no sheets to cover her body, but that didn't matter. The comfort being provided to her by this lush futon was amazing. She was in heaven. She sprawled out across the ripples of pillows and allowed her mind to rest and sleep to take her.

…

..

.

.

..

…

It didn't take long for the lights in his chambers to dim low enough for her to fall asleep. She was lulled by the brilliant moon shimmering into his chambers. The veranda's doors were open, allowing the cool breeze to flow across the tidy sleeping chambers. The chill of the evening air caressed over her exposed limbs. Her soft wisps of hair floated across the creamy complexion of her face. The animals and insects cried out to the moon. Memories began to bleed into her subconscious. The darkness wrapped her body up tightly and she began to shiver. Her body curled into a tight ball. Soft whimpers escaped her soft lips.

Her hands gripped the pillow surface of the futon. She began to shift across the futon. Bulma began to feel wet trails down her cheeks.

_Mother…_

A beautiful pair of blue eyes smiled upon her before leaving her, leaving her in a deep dark place. The smell of the moist rocks caressed across her nostrils. Why was she here? Who was coming for her? She could hear a deep voice. She couldn't open her eyes. No matter how hard Bulma tried, her eyes were stuck shut. She was in eternal sleep.

Her hands searched the rough surface. A deep voice was near her ear, his breath soft yet hot against the shell. She reached up to feel the heated skin of the man who was close to her. Was he here to rescue her? She smiled softly against the now soft surface she was laying upon. Her eyes began to crack. Her breathing was steady. She could see the soft licks of orange coming from over the tree tops. She was not stuck, or being taken. No, she was safe. She had been dreaming. A dream she hadn't experienced for many years. She was in the prince's chambers and the first sun was beginning to make itself known across the spanning lands surrounding the household. Bulma's eyes narrowed softly, lifting to the now faint blood red moon looming over the surface of the planet. The sun was rising, but it wasn't masking the moon. Today was the moon festival. As the suns showed themselves and then quickly disappear, the moon would stay the entire day. It would possess all of those who let it. Majority of the Saiya-jin race would let it captivate them.

_The moon…it was beautiful_

A soft caress upon her naked thigh gripped her attention instantly. Some of what she felt hadn't been a dream after all. She felt his breath against the shell of her ear once again, but this time a soft caress of his tongue followed. Bulma inhaled deeply, trying to slowly roll away to see if she truly was awake. She couldn't roll. He captured her rounded hip and pressed her back against him, cradling her hips with his.

"My prince?" She called out to him, biting her lip. She was completely over taken by fear.

His lips were upon her neck, caressing his hands up the length of her body. His thick fingers dropped to the insides of her thighs, hiking up the soft, feathered material. His hand lifted her thigh and draped it over his hip. She began to softly whimper as his fingers dipped between her breasts, searching for her now peaking nipples. Her back arched against him. She whispered his title over and over again. He was not hearing her.

Her small hands were freed and grabbed for the edge of the futon. The prince was not allowing her free. Bulma shifted her frightened blue gaze up toward his handsome face. He looked down upon her with hungry eyes. Those eyes blazed with need. His mouth was slightly parted, panting for breath. He wanted her, needed her, but he didn't realize this need was not proper. The prince did not know what he was doing. She reached up a soft index finger and stroked his cheek. His head shifted toward the probing finger, nipping and licking at it.

"My prince," She said once again, gripping his chin, "It isn't right. You do not know what you are doing. You cannot lay with me." She whispered, stiffening as his lips descended upon hers, dipping his tongue between her lips.

"Please listen to me, my prince," She finally demanded, shifting her head away from him. Bulma panted and tightly gripped her hands near her head. She would not risk her life, nor would she risk his. She closed her eyes, getting her needy body under control. It didn't help that his hands were touching her in places that nearly had her writhing with pleasure. His hands found the front of her top, gripping the material and ripping down the center. A growl escaped his lips, trailing his hungry gaze down to her now naked breasts. His calloused fingers glided over her soft peaks, stroking her relentlessly.

Bulma cried out, struggling to keep her mind clear. She reached for his strong hands, but the prince only countered her with his mouth. His warm, wet mouth found each peak. He licked and caressed both to hardened peaks. She was in agony. Her core was on fire. She felt how heavy and needy she was. It was a new and exciting feeling, one that her body was crying desperately for, but still her fear won.

"Please, Vegeta…we cannot." She screamed into his face.

The prince paused, which those wild black eyes searched her the moment his name made contact with his own ears. He leaned in and cupped her face, straddling her torso with his legs. Vegeta shook his head and finally spoke, "You want this, woman." He sounded in control for a moment as he closed his eyes and breathed in, "I can smell you more than ever. Let me…" He whispered the last. His hands traveled down her soft neck, "Let me inside you." He leaned in and claimed her lips, "I need this."

Bulma moaned against his lips, arching against him. She had lost. She didn't want to fight. Did he honestly know what he was doing? What would happen after today? Would he remember? Would he forgive her? She did not care, nor did her body, which was now screaming for more of these strange sensations.

The blue haired slave was rolled to her stomach. His body lay flat upon her small form, molding his muscled length to her. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest. His thick, hard cock pressed against the material wrapped tightly around her half. Vegeta reached between them and ripped what was keeping her skin from the needy flesh of his manhood. An animalistic grunt escaped his lips as he licked at her neck and shoulder blade. The prince rubbed himself against the swells of her rear, breathing heavily against her soft back. He closed his eyes and reached around and cupped one of her breasts, rolling one of the nipples with his thumb.

Bulma whimpered softly against one of the many pillows, arching up her hips against him. She was wet. His finger dipped between them, tracing over the soft, untried entrance of her center. She felt her limbs go limp instantly. Vegeta growled against her ear, nipping at her earlobe as he nudged her legs apart. He was placing himself at her entrance, pressing his swollen head against her lips.

Vegeta opened his heavy eyes, bearing his teeth and scrapping the sharp canines against her soft flesh. Bulma cried out, biting her lower lip. Without warning his hips collided with hers, burying himself deep within her. The blue haired woman screamed loudly, trying to get her hips as far from his as she could. Bulma sobbed against the pillow, feeling tears instantly fill her eyes. This didn't feel nearly as good as it had leading up to the initial act. Even though she writhed beneath him, he just couldn't keep himself still. The need was too strong. His body wouldn't allow her time to adjust. His hips instantly began to plow into her. The sound of flesh colliding echoed his spacy sleeping chambers. She could hear the rough grunts in her ear.

He was speaking now, though what he was saying, she was unsure. He licked and bit at the flesh of her shoulder. He licked at the blood, lowering his head to the shoulder and nuzzling her as he rode her into the futon's surface. Bulma panted softly against the pillow. It took him some time, but after sating his needy body after the first initial penetration, he slowed. He slowly began to rock his hips against hers, pressing his large palm across one of her rounded cheek of her ass and gripping her, massaging her skin. He pulled one long leg out to give himself more access and slowly began to slip in and out of her core. The prince groaned, enjoying the feel of her tightening inner muscles as they contracted around him tightly.

Bulma opened her eyes slightly, moaning in surprise as he changed his position and began to enter her differently. She felt an unfamiliar twinge of pleasure. That pleasure began to build instantly. It was as if she was heading to the top of a hill. What would happen when she got there? With each thrust, she began to gasp. The prince gripped her hips, slowly speeding up his pace. He could smell her increased pleasure. His balls tightened as his cock swelled deep within her.

"Mine…" He whispered into her ear, licking the lobe tenderly.

His words weren't enough to get her attention. Her body was doing far too good of a job keeping her distracted. Bulma began to beg in her own native language. It was too much. Her eyes closed tightly as another wave of pleasure began to take hold of her. Of course this time it didn't let up. She began to cry out, no longer screaming against the pillow. The prince gripped a hand around her throat and twisted her head, allowing her lips to meet his in a hungry his as he slowly began to tense. He grunted against her mouth, holding her close to him as he spilled himself within her. He lay carefully against her, not withdrawing his twitching cock…but feeling her clenching walls against him just for a little longer.

ooOoo

…

_.._

_._

… _yeah…thanks for reading. ;)_

_-Mallie-3_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Unconventional Love**_

_Chapter 9_

_WARNING MATURE THEMES!__ No one under the age of 18! You have been warned!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_ooOoo_

_A blazing red aura bled into the room, surrounding them as the Saiya-jin gripped the woman's hips tightly. His strong fingertips bit into the flesh of her rear end, creating soft wells of red across her porcelain skin. He grunted, bearing his teeth as he plunged himself repeatedly within her warm core. The small human gripped the silken red sheets, crying out as she watched the moon, the moon that brilliantly burning its presents into the black sky. She blue eyes focused deeply. She was almost in a trance as her next orgasm took her by surprise. Her eyes tightly clenched as did her teeth as the Saiya-jin man that was begin her felt her reaction and began to quicken his pace. _

_He wanted release, his body desired it above all else. His body wanted to do nothing more than to fill the creature before him with his seed. The prince groaned, leaning over the small human and clutching her body as he allowed himself to release. He panted into her ear, nipping at the small wells of blood covering her shoulders. He had marked her in his passions, of course it meant nothing to Saiya-jin to be marked, but it released some of his animalistic urges. He inhaled her scent, whispering into her ear and stroking her hard nipples as they both began to decline after another round of rutting._

_The moon was rising and the sun's setting. Vegeta lifted his black eyes to the one thing that controlled him this day. The redness captivated him, egged him on. He turned his hungry away from its glory and looked upon the swollen lips of the human slave beneath him. Her body sated. He had taken her innocence, which in his mind belonged to only him. No other man would ever touch again. A growl rumbled in his throat as he pressed his lips to her ear, brushing a few strands away. _

"_Mine…"_

…

_.._

_._

The smell of wood burning filled his nostrils.

Small orange flames dappled the horizon. The flames were created from massive stands built from large trunks of wood, lit only when the last sun set in the sky on Vegeta-sei. They would blaze on until the moon disappeared for another month.

His wild eyes scanned the horizon, taking in the atmosphere. The pull from the moon was intense. He could barely control himself this cycle, and he wasn't proud of it. The only thing he didn't mind was the feeling. He was free. A Saiya-jin was meant to be free.

He leaned his completely nude form against the wooden panel just a few feet from his veranda, enjoying the soft breeze stroke over his thick hair. He closed his barely focused eyes and inhaled sharply. His body was relaxed for this brief moment. He finally caught hold of his self-control, which had been missing for many hours. This animalistic beast that dwelled within had been screaming for release the entire month, he had been ignoring its call until just a few weeks ago.

The prince hadn't left his chambers the entire day. He barred the door after waking and kept to himself. No one had bothered him. He hadn't even wanted food or drink, surprisingly. It started early; he could make out the commotion just outside his household. They had embraced the madness, the mindless fighting and passion. Radditz and Nappa would definitely be indulging themselves in the madness; they took part almost every month. Everyone needed to enjoy a cycle once and a while. He had built up this tension for far too long. The prince had snapped this morning. It was something he had not planned on doing, but he had. He was not turning back. His body craved what it wanted. He would allow his body to give into the craving so long as he was in the privacy of his own chambers. There were no eyes, and no lips to speak of what had happened here today.

His blazing eyes opened slowly, shifting over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the small human woman who was lying softly in a mixture of red sheets. Her completely nude form was at complete rest, which she had deserved this rest after everything her body had gone through. He had taken her more than he could count throughout the day. His body needed to be satisfied, for he had this odd obsession for weeks. He turned around and slowly made his way back to his massive bed. He laced his fingers through the silken fabric draped over the canopy of the bed. His wildly glowing eyes watched her still form, listening to her breathe. He grimaced as he took in a breath, catching the scent. He had used her body none too gently. The strong scent that wafted into his nostrils was a mixture of his seed, blood, and the scent of her sweat. Though, he had marked her with his own masculine scent. She would have to bathe thoroughly to rid of it, and even then if someone of his race were to brush her and inhale, they would become suspicious. The smell of him was deep in her pores.

Slowly he crawled across the bed, coming up on her side. He could see her soft features finally. Her beautiful face was snuggled against one of the pillows. Her hands wrapped around it, tracing small lines as she slept. She wasn't completely asleep, that much he could tell. The prince made no move to completely wake her; instead he reached in the brush her loose blue locks from her shoulder. He traced a finger over the small bit marks upon her soft skin. He narrowed his eyes and inhaled softly. Vegeta leaned back against the headboard, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Bulma mewled softly in her sleep rolling to her back and stretched. His eyes skimmed down the front of her body. He leaned in again, tracing an index finger over each soft peak of her breasts and then slowly down her flat stomach. Her legs were coated. There was a thin layer of her blood and his seed. He cursed to himself softly before leaning in and pressing his face to her neck and inhaling deeply. He hadn't even thought about her innocence.

His hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly to his strong body. He growled softly against her neck, whispering to her in his language.

Bulma's blue eyes fluttered open, shifting her tired eyes in his direction. Her small hand came around, gripping his muscled upper arm, digging her nails into his flesh and arching against him.

"I am but a human; it hurts now when you enter me." She whispered to him.

Vegeta reached down and gripped her thigh, spreading her legs around his flexed hips. He could feel the grip of the moon once again. He felt relaxed and then without a moment's notice the moon would take hold of him once again. The moments it was at its strongest was when he went anywhere near her. He was able to control his need, but with her it was different. And for some reason he honestly enjoyed the lack of control he had when she was around. His hips thrust forward, rubbing his erection against her tender core. Bulma winced and rolled her head away from him. She moaned and whispered softly to him against the silk surface of the pillow. She didn't want it, yet her body did.

Bulma bit her dry lower lip and arched up her chest feeling his thick manhood penetrate her once again. She was every bit shocked by this act, the act of mating. The way his lips loosened when he was inside her, to the way his male part looked when he was ready for her. It made her curious. She found she enjoyed the sight of his tense muscles as he came, or even when he thrust into her. She wanted to taste him as well, but he hadn't let her. He was in control of her. He gave her pleasure and he told her what to do. Somehow she enjoyed this immensely. No matter how sore she was, she craved more from him. It was an experience she was sure she would never have again. She would miss having him inside her once he was done. Though that was not what feared her most about the moon leaving the skies once again. What would become of her after he was done fucking her? He would surely rid of her, right?

"My prince," the blue haired slave murmured through parted lips as she arched her hips up to meet his quick thrusts. He was about to make her peak once again. Her body was on a slow incline with each thrust of his hips.

Her hands were deep in his ebony locks, gripping hard and pulling him in for more of his kisses. She wanted to taste his mouth again. It was the only thing that he allowed her mouth on. It had been a few hours since he last let her put her lips on his. He refused to allow her if he wasn't inside her, using her.

Vegeta's lips collided with hers, entering her mouth with his tongue. He tasted her again and moaned. His pace quickened, enjoying this action a little too much. Not only that, but the feel of her unusually soft form pressed to his and the soft caresses of her hands had him wanting and needing more. Her soft body enticed him. He wanted to keep her with him just like this forever. Vegeta barked out a groan, gripping her hips tightly, riding out his climax. His mouth was instantly upon her breasts, stroking them with his tongue. She groaned in frustration.

He could smell how close she was. He remained inside of her, pushing in and out slowly giving her body a chance since she had pleased him immensely these past 12 hours. Her walls contracted around his still swollen cock. Her head rolled against the pillow and she began to gasp as she too began to come. He stroked her quivering thigh, tracing his fingertips over the soft bruises that he had created in their past couplings.

Her breathing slowed and her beautiful blue eyes opened. She shifted her curious eyes up, meeting his onyx gaze. He didn't move, nor did he show any emotion. Bulma reached up a hand and traced a finger over his strong jaw. Her finger tips traced his perfect lips. They were beautiful. She smiled softly up at him. His eyes instantly darkened.

"Why?" She finally said, wincing as he pulled free of her and rolled to his back.

Bulma's eyes traced over the material covering the canopy and said nothing more. They sat in silence for a few minutes. He hadn't once spoken since the first time he entered her and took her innocence. She grimaced looking down at the fingers that traced her inner thighs. Blood…dark red blood coated her fingers.

"Will you not speak to me?" Bulma asked again, "You can fuck me, yet you cannot speak to me?"

"Silence your tongue, woman." He finally said in a gruff tone.

Vegeta made no move to look at her, nor touch her. He lay flat on his back, enjoying the after math of their coupling. She rolled to her stomach and watched him, narrowing her blue eyes and staring at him as he thought deeply.

"What will become of me?"

His eyes finally shifted to meet hers once again. Her eyes were wide and filled with concern. He smelled it once again. Fear…

"I don't know," He murmured truthfully.

"How do you not know?" Her small nude form sat completely up upon the mattress as she stared down at him. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders, tickling his naked chest.

He closed his eyes and traced a hand through his thick locks, "What do you think will happen?" Vegeta asked her, growling in response. He refused to look at her at this moment. She was bewitching him once again, tempting him with her beautifully shaped body. She was exquisite.

"You will…" She paused, feeling her lower lip quiver, "You will kill me?"

His eyes slowly opened, he glanced up at her and said nothing. His lips pursed tightly together, meeting those watery eyes. She let out a slow breath and closed those eyes, placing a hand upon her chest. Her small body rolled away from his, turning her back to him. The prince's jaw clenched tightly, smelling her salty tears. She was afraid to die, no doubt.

"Why not get it over with now?" She asked him, gripping the blood red sheets in her hand. Bulma sucked in a shaky breath.

The prince sat up and leaned over her quivering form, "You will not die unless I will it." He whispered harshly next to her ear, "I am not done with you." Vegeta reached around her and collected her small form in his arms.

She gasped and closed her lips, shifting her gaze over her shoulder. He was not looking at her. His eyes were fixed on something else.

"You will be done with me, once this is over. It will be my fault," She clenched her thighs together as his hand slipped between them, trying to stroke her tender core. She mewled in protest.

"Keep quiet; I have had enough of this small talk. You are letting those petty human emotions get in the way." Vegeta shook his head and looked up at her, his eyes filled with disgust.

"I am not Saiya-jin, my prince." Bulma whispered, "I am a human. I hurt, I hate, and I fear…" She glanced over her shoulder once again and slipped free of his probing fingers, wrapping her arms around her bruised body, "I need sometime, my body is tender." She pushed his hands away.

The prince's nostrils flared as he bared his teeth at her, "Pathetic human female, not able to handle a full grown Saiya-jin man."

The blue haired slave turned upon the bed and narrowed her eyes, "You have broken the law, so I wouldn't be saying that too loudly, my prince. Will you see the crown if anyone finds out? Yes, you slept with this pathetic human female. You enjoyed sleeping with this pathetic human female. I don't want to hear it was the moon…you heard the General…" She began to raise her voice.

The prince gripped her arm and dragged her into the bed. He straddled her to the mattress and gripped her arms. Vegeta placed his hips between her clenching thighs and crossed her wrists above her head. He clenched his teeth and snarled down at her.

"Shut you fucking mouth," He nearly screamed in her face.

Bulma turned her head and bit her lip.

"So what if I have had you, I am the fucking prince of the Saiya-jin. I will have my crown. No law will stop me." He was nose to nose with the human, gripping her wrists and brushing his lips over her jawline.

"What if your people find out? Will they accept you? To know their prince fucks dirty humans. You might as well kill me already, because I know I have broken the law and it is only a matter of time before I lose my life. I would much rather it is by your hands." Bulma whimpered and struggled against his hold as his lips descended to her puckering nipples.

"You will not die." He shook his head, looking up at her calmly.

"Why not?" She drew in a breath as his tongue dipped out to taste her flesh once again.

"You…" The prince paused, swallowing hard before continuing, "You are mine,"

Bulma threw back her head as he quickly entered her once again, and none too gentle.

ooOoo

Carmella searched the household, hiding in the dark corners. She was advised to stay in the slave chamber the entire day, but she hadn't seen Bulma since the night before. The suns had already set and the moon blazed in the night sky. Several of the males were already running wild outdoors, surrounding a massive pile of burning wood with a drink in one hand and a female in their sights. The flame had been started just after the last ray of light glittered across the night sky, and now the entire front of the household glowed with spectacular light. They fought and drank. Their hoots and shouts were echoing the halls, though the inside seemed so abandoned. Outdoors it was very much alive.

She honestly didn't know what to think of it. It was a scary time for the humans because all were targeted. From her past she had seen plenty of humans slain the night of the moon festival. It was usually for the pure pleasure of the kill. Many of the Saiya-jin she had encountered had been sadistic, evil.

She sucked in a soft breath and shifted her eyes around one of the dark halls of the household. Still there was no one in sight. Carmella tucked a few strands of mousy brown hair behind her ear and made her way down the long hallway toward the prince's chamber. She tiptoed nearly to the end. Her soft brows knitted softly as she arrived at the large doors. There had been two sets of doors before a person had fully entered the prince's chambers.

The small slave woman leaned in and pressed her ear to the door. She listened closely. For all she knew the prince had Bulma. She could picture it now, her limp dead body strung up and on display. She closed her honey colored orbs and waited. Carmella thought she heard something, but she wasn't positive. She had to open the first set of doors to be completely sure that it was the voice of her close friend.

Carmella looked down at the bronze door handles, gripping them in both hands and slowly twisted each one simultaneously. She took a step back, hitting a hard surface. Her honey colored eyes widened. With that she paused immediately and ceased act and all actions, releasing the handles. Her pink lips pursed tightly and without even a sound the young slave turned and flattened her back to the door, causing them to rattle.

Her eyes glided up the strong plains of a very masculine chest. The male was tall, practically towering over her and making her feel so small. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet the face that was staring down at her. It was that mustache, and that strong jaw, not to mention his menacing eyes. Instantly Carmella was on the ground, bowing her head and gripping her knees.

"Master…I…I," she whispered almost breathlessly.

"What is a small human woman doing out of her rooms?" Nappa asked, a growl rumbled in his massive chest. He puffed it out and glared down at her. She began to tremble instantly.

"I was restless, nothing more. I am used to the busy hours, master." The brunette glanced up through her thick lashes, swallowing hard.

He reached down and gripped her shoulders. The general lifted her with ease. Carmella gasped softly and braced herself for impact.

"Please, do not hurt me. I promise I meant no harm." She began to sob, covering her face with her small hands. Her knees began to tremble.

"I am not here to harm you. I am here to guard his majesty. He is busy at the moment," His black eyes scanned the door way, "I think you should keep yourself out of places that a slave shouldn't travel without permission. If it had been anyone else that found you, you would have been beaten, or worse, killed." He leaned in and murmured the last bit, gripping her chin and looking deeply into her eyes.

Carmella's lips parted and her eyes were everywhere except meeting his, which they were burning a trail over her soft features. Her honey eyes landed finally on his mouth. His mustache bristled as his full lips pursed tightly together.

"I am trying to find someone," She finally whispered, trying desperately to get free of his grip.

Nappa stepped forward and wrapped his tail around her bare thigh, "Who are you looking for? Don't tell me you lost your blue haired friend…" He paused, tracing his thick thumb over her soft, rounded chin.

Carmella whimpered and glanced down at the slithering tail, which was inching its way up her thigh, "Yes, that is the one." The slave nodded repeatedly.

"Ah, well I am sure she is somewhere. She will turn up. I think you should try tomorrow. You know you are putting yourself at risk for being in these halls when crazed Saiya-jin males walk them this night. They might mistake you for a Saiya-jin female." Nappa leaned in closer, releasing her chin and placing his careful hand upon her small arm. His tail traced the hem of her skirt.

"I seriously doubt that I would be mistake for a Saiya-jin female. I am ridiculously weak, not to mention no male would lower themselves to try anything with me…especially knowing the law. I do not fear that," She lied. Her cheek twitched as a strong wave of fear rolled through her body.

"You are nervous." His eyes narrowed, "What do you fear?" His tail instantly released her thigh, "Don't tell me you have you been with a Saiya-jin male?" Nappa asked which suddenly his features relaxed.

"Master, I would never…" Carmella's heart began to pound against her chest.

Nappa's ears twitched and he leaned in, sniffing softly, "You lie…"

Carmella began to whimper. Her eyes filled with tears and her entire body went limp. She slowly began to slump against the doors, "Please…" she shook her head.

"Who has touched you?" His black eyes instantly filled with rage.

Her honey colored irises lifted, slightly confused. Was this anger toward her, or was this anger toward the male? She couldn't tell. Her lips opened slightly and she stuttered to get it out, "I do not wish to speak of it."

"Who?" He leaned in and traced his fingers over her shoulder, "You will not be harmed. I will not turn you in."

"I do not trust you." Carmella pressed her body closer to the door and turned her head away.

"I could have turned you in. When you were searching and touching things that did not belong to you." Nappa said calmly, looking down the length of the dark hall, watching for the guests, or worse Radditz to find them, "You were being a suspicious little slave, yet nothing has been done to you since. You would have been punished, and severely, if I had."

Carmella glanced up and sucked in a slow shaky breath, "Yes," she merely nodded.

"You know it is true," he reached in and brushed her chin once again, "Has a Saiya-jin man touched you?"

Her eyes searched his, "It was my previous owner…" the brunette slave swallowed hard.

Nappa cursed under his breath and shook his head, "I knew there was something wrong with that male." He released her instantly, "I would never hurt you." He admitted.

Carmella sucked in a breath, taken back by what he had just admitted to her. A Saiya-jin male showing her some sort of emotion was completely unheard of, or at least in her experience. Why was he doing this? What was this strange male thinking? She bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

"You are a Saiya-jin. You are sadistic creatures by nature, I mean no offense, Master." She admitted, turning her eyes away immediately, "I…I just don't."

Nappa growled lowly in his throat, "You are human, but I don't speak things I don't mean." He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his index finger and thumb, "I am not myself, little one." He said in a soft tone.

She glanced up at him once again, "The moon makes men do crazy things, which is why I do not believe a word you say at this moment. It could change tomorrow. You do not know what you say," Carmella boldly stated.

"This is true, but like I said to you before, I could have turned you in. That had nothing to do with the moon." His thick brow shot up.

Carmella frowned deeply, "I understand," She whispered, still leery of this male's intent.

"Why do you still fear me?" Nappa leaned in, just inches from the woman's face. His eyes watched her lips as he pressed both hands flat to the door, trapping her small body between him.

"You are far too close. If I may speak boldly?" Carmella inquired, tilting her head to the side and taking in a breath.

"Speak," Nappa nodded, pulling back just slightly to look in her eyes.

"Why do you watch me? I have noticed this for the past few weeks. And tonight, your tail…" she glanced down between them, watching as it flicked over her thighs, caressing her every chance it had, "You touch me… couldn't you be killed for such a bold act toward a human?" Her honey colored eyes lifted to meet his onyx stare. His cheek twitched, yet he didn't pull back.

"Yes, I could. I shouldn't be bold. It is wrong. I didn't mean to frighten you." He whispered, pulling back and turning away from her. His tail slithered around his waist and tightened.

Carmella felt guilty and stepped forward to reach for him. It was something she normally wouldn't have done to anyone except Bulma. He hadn't done anything to hurt her. If he truly wanted to she would have been beaten for leaving her rooms after being given a strict order to stay put. He had yet to threaten her. He had been nothing but kind to her. She bit her lower lip and shook her head. But he was a Saiya-jin, the enemy.

"Master," She finally murmured.

Nappa turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder just as he started to move toward his previous post.

"You aren't being bold." Her cheeks flushed. In an odd way…she was curious about him. This was a first for her, especially when it came to a Saiya-jin male.

ooOoo

Radditz released a loud howl into the night sky, rapidly jabbing his fists. They were making hard, teeth rattling impacts against the muscular stomach of the Saiya-jin male who had attacked him. His body twisted in an upward motion, swiping his leg through the air and connecting with the male's neck.

The older Saiya-jin twisted and skidded across the ground, kicking up mud and greenery. Radditz leaned over, placing his bloodied hands upon his knees. His glowing eyes tracked his opponent as he slowly picked himself up off the ground, brushing his armor off and meeting eyes once again. The long haired general grinned, flipping his long bristly locks over his shoulder. He held out a hand and pointed his index finger, wiggling it in attempt to gain his attention. He had his attention. That much was certain. The male before him wanted to kill him. He had fucked his woman. Too bad for him, she had wanted him and he was willing.

The opponent shouted loudly, blasting strong surges of ki in his direction. Radditz began to block each and every one, hopping and jump as each slammed into their planets crust, kicking up debris. A slightly larger blast twisted and flickered as it headed straight for Radditz as he landed and pushed forward, heading straight for his opponent.

He deflected the blast, growling with animalistic lust and pushing the blue energy ball straight for the blood red moon. A hard impact and a sharp intake of breath came next. Droplets of blood trickled to the ground. The male was gasping for breath, blood oozed from his parted lips as the hand embedded deep into his chest tightened and twisted, killing him quicker.

Radditz looked into his eyes, watching as the life drained. Soon there was nothing left. He was dead. The general pulled his hand free. His arm was coated with warm blood. He grinned, the blood excited him. He took in a sharp breath of air as the body dropped in a heap and the crowd roared with excitement. The general reached down and gripped the armor upon the dead body of the Saiya-jin male and lifted him up and over his head. He grunted and tossed the lifeless body into the blazing flames. The fire licked up and around the dead male. His eyes flickered with amusement as he turned away and observed the wild spectators.

The females flocked to his side, stroking their bodies against his. He grew hard with anticipation even though just an hour before he had himself buried between a female's thighs. They smelled needy, lustful. They wanted him and only him. He growled softly, gripping one Saiya-jin woman at the nape of the neck and kissed her brutally before thrusting her away. His eyes searched the roaring crowd for a certain man.

Where was he? He had seen him not too long ago, right?

"Nappa," Radditz shouted, skimming the faces of the men chanting for him.

He pushed through the crowd and headed for the double doors leading back into the house. The general panted, trying to catch his breath. His senses were at their peak at this particular moment. He couldn't help but want at least one of his childhood friends there to see. Where was he? He hadn't been down enjoying the festival all evening. He had enjoyed his women, drank, and even shed some blood. He was alone.

Radditz brought his hand up to his face, inhaling the fresh scent of blood into his nostrils as he rounded the corner and stopped directly in front of Nappa's doors. His clean arm pounded.

"Open up, you are missing out, old friend," Radditz chuckled softly, resting his forehead against the closed door, "I want to spar, come out." He pounded again, "I will go easy on you, old friend."

His dilated eyes shifted down the hall. Where was the fool? He couldn't be outside, so he had to be inside. There was no way the man went back to the palace and didn't tell him. Radditz features instantly changed as he became a little concerned about his whereabouts. He pushed out hit chest and walked tall down the long hallway. He inhaled deeply, taking in the soft scents wafting around him and picked up the aroma of a human female. As he began to walk past the prince's chambers he couldn't help but pause. Did he just scent the human inside? The scent was curious, but familiar. A soft noise captured his attention as he slowly approached his prince's chambers. The smell of the human female became stronger. The general's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he pushed through the double doors and nearly crushed through the second pair.

The general paused locking his wide eyed stare upon the scene playing out before him upon the prince's bed. His prince was kneeling in the middle of the bed, gripping the hips of the blue haired woman and pounding her nearly off the side of the bed. Her blue locks cascaded over the side as her naked chest arched up against the side of the mattress. Her eyes closed, but her mouth was open, calling out his name.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to respond to such a scene. Radditz shook his head, frowning deeply.

"Vegeta!" He shouted, slamming the door closed and took a few steps toward the bed.

He had lost his mind.

The prince's wild eyes snapped open. He couldn't describe the look the prince rewarded him with as their eyes met, but he knew the prince understood what could happen next. Radditz didn't honestly know what he would do at a time like this. Did the prince not understand how strict this rule against humans truly was? The prince gripped the human woman and flipped her back upon the bed.

The blue haired slave instantly hid herself from the intruder's eyes by gripping the silken sheet and letting out a soft cry of defeat. Vegeta stood, taking strong steps toward his childhood friend and gripped him around his neck, plowing him hard into the closed doors.

"Why have you come here, you swine," Vegeta bared his teeth and began to tighten his hold around the male's neck, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"You break the law, my prince," Radditz choked out, struggling to break free. His eyes too were wild; needy for a fight, "How could you do this? You have always wanted the crown. Why risk it?" He nearly shouted back, thrusting a hand up between then, colliding with the prince's naked stomach.

The prince released the male, doubling over to grip his stomach. He slowly lifted his eyes; raising a brow instantly, "You dare strike your prince?" he growled lowly in his throat, "I should blast you into the next dimension." He snarled, raising a hand with a brilliantly blue ki blast circling and growing with massive power.

"How dare you risk everything on a human slave?" Radditz swiped a hand across his lips, looking down at the bright red smear that appeared. His eyes zeroed in on the aura of ki.

Vegeta let out a howl and launched himself at the Saiya-jin general who entered his chambers completely unannounced, about to thrust the blast straight through his chest. At that very moment he would have killed his childhood friend. Had the moon completely made Radditz loose his mind? To attack his superior meant death in the eyes of the Saiya-jin. A male would have had to completely lost it to even attempt it, that or know he would win for sure. Radditz was by no means as strong or even came close to the prince's power.

Radditz deflected the blast, but not the hit. Vegeta slammed his fist between the long haired Saiya-jin eyes and another landed in the middle of his core. The prince slightly powered up and blasted him clear across his chambers. His large body crashed into the wall, forming completely to his back. The wall cracked and crumbled. Radditz head slumped over. He placed a shaky hand upon his knee. He could barely catch his breath. It had only been less than ten minutes and he was in another fight.

"You have nothing to say about your actions? Do you not realize the law? You will be killed for this, if not that your father will make sure all who knew will be rid of and no one will ever know about his little boy's mistake." Radditz sneered, glanced up through lidded eyes. He spit a large amount of blood out onto the floor and bared his teeth.

"I will end it with you, no one will find out," The prince said in an eerily low tone, taking small steps toward the man lying against the wall, trying desperately to stand.

"Gods, Vegeta…" Radditz looked disgusted.

Bulma whimpered, shifting her frightened eyes between the two men. She carefully tucked in a sheet around her naked body and launched herself off the bed and onto the hard floor. The soft patters of her feet could be heard as she slid into position. Her small frame stood between Radditz and the prince. Vegeta paused, looking down at her, confused and angered at the same time.

Bulma shook her head, pushing her blue locks from her eyes, "Please, no more, he is right. This could jeopardize your crown. Just listen to him. No more fighting. You both are high ranking males. Why do you let the moon control you so?" she looked up to meet his black glaze.

Vegeta's eyes slightly narrowed, as he studied her for a brief moment. He struck out a hand and gripped her upper arm, yanking her small body into him. Her soft chest was pressed tightly to his hard, naked plains. Vegeta leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear.

"A word of warning, woman. Stay out of my way," He shoved her away, "Clean yourself in my bathing room and leave before I decide to take my anger out on you. You won't last long, trust me." He snarled, walking back to the rustled sheets of his bed.

The prince sat upon them and rested his elbows, sifting his fingers through his messy locks. Radditz lay there, staring upon his prince and watched curiously as the girl disappeared into the bathing room. He winced and sat up completely, leaning over to watch his child hood friend.

"Tell me, should I kill you? You would turn me in, that I know and I very well should be. But I do want my crown. I will do anything to keep it. Even kill you." Vegeta finally murmured, without even once looking up from his seated position.

Radditz let out a soft breath and closed his eyes, slumping against the wall. He reached up and wiped his mouth once again. The taste of iron blood filled his mouth. It was soothing to him. His own wild eyes glided across the chambers toward the open doors. The blood red moon was burning brightly in the night sky. He grinned softly to himself. He knew Vegeta would do anything to keep the crown. He was a selfish man. Shit, he would do the same thing to keep a secret if he knew his own life was in jeopardy. Fortunately for the prince, Radditz was loyal to only him. He knew who he wanted as king. Even though he still wanted this male as king, it didn't change the fact that he wasn't pleased with his decision. Not after…

His thoughts paused immediately.

"We have been friends since we were young, haven't we, Vegeta?" He glanced back toward his prince with a soft smile on his face.

Vegeta slowly looked up, raising a brow, "Radditz…" he warned.

"I remember when we used to get into trouble together. There was a village of alien people not too far from the palace in the west, remember? The humans, yes? My father was busy guiding your father. I believe it was on how to build a strong army when we first arrived on this planet. I was left with you most of the time. I remember that small unfortunate farm that was just now the stream. We were so interested in these creatures. We hadn't ever imagined that aliens would even look remotely close to how we do, right? Especially all the places we visited when we were aboard Frieza's ship." Radditz chuckled and leaned forward upon one knee, "Remember? What were the odds?"

Vegeta closed his lips and watched his friend, "Yes," he said softly.

"I remember we snuck away from one of the guards. Nappa had stayed behind, threatening to tell someone, that fool. Gods, Kakkarot was an infant that that time. We got all the way to that settlement. Remember the games we played with the children there? I remember that it hadn't even been an hour and your father as well as mine arrived." Radditz grin faded slowly, "They killed them all. No mercy."

"As it should be." The prince agreed.

"As it should be," Radditz repeated, "I am your friend, Vegeta. I would follow you till the end. I couldn't take in what I was seeing. You with that human woman reminded me of what your father was capable of doing to that race. He has immense hatred for them. If your father ever found out, I am willing to bet that all of the human race would be annihilated for this. Your father would punish so many because of these very actions. I am not just talking about human's being punished. That much was clear to me ever since that one day. Just one day, Vegeta."

"Yes, you're probably right about that. But I will not be lectured. I understand the laws. It was the moon, nothing more. My father will not find out. It was the moon" He kept telling himself.

"You should put an end to her. She cannot live after this. Both humans are a risk now."

"Do I have to kill you as well?" Vegeta asked, raising a brow.

Radditz let out a slow breath, "I would never speak of this incident to anyone. But if you feel that I would betray you, then I will honor your decision. Be quick about it." Radditz slowly stood, opening his arms to bare his chest.

Vegeta studied him. His eyes narrowed, shifting between him and the closed bathroom door. He sucked in a breath and shook his head. The prince pushed himself up and began to move toward his close childhood friend. He head tilted to the side. Radditz swallowed hard and closed his eyes. The shorter man placed a hand upon Radditz shoulder.

"You have one chance only," Vegeta said softly, "I do not want to be advised by you ever again unless I ask," He growled, slamming his fist into his friend's stomach one last time for good measure, "As for the girl. I will deal with her."

Radditz let out a loud gust of air and cupped his already aching core.

"Yes, my prince." He gasped out.

…

..

.

.

..

…

Bulma closed her eyes and soaked in the scalding hot water, having heard everything that was said. She sighed and placed her hands upon her face. Her skin was raw. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she felt her skin would fall right off. His scent was strong on her nose. Sadly she didn't want it to go away. She loved his smell and his touch. She wished this night didn't have to end. She wished there wasn't a barrier between the races. Why did she have to have this life?

This was the closest she would ever come to a male in her lifetime. He was a rough man, but he hadn't hurt her too badly, nor did he intend to harm her. He was stronger and there for during the moon his control had been surprising. Even though at times he did sound like he would eat her alive, she felt comfortable around him, even protected. She took in a slow shaky breath fearing for what could happen to her in the next few hours. She didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of the tub. Her fingers traced over the soft red welts covering her body. The prince had handled her roughly and it surely wouldn't disappear overnight. She hoped that he would provide more of the soothing salve for her wounds.

Bulma glanced up after rising water over each small bruise upon her flesh and sucked in a breath as the prince's figure began to step into the light. He was completely nude. It hadn't changed. His black eyes zeroed in on her small figure within the confines of the tub. She was watching him. Fear had a strong grip on her. She thought the worse as she sank into the warmth of the water.

"I will ask once more. What do you plan to do with me?" Bulma eyed the tense Saiya-jin prince.

"Whatever I want," He said calmly, looking down his nose at her.

Bulma's blue brows knitted tightly together, "Will it be swift? I do not wish to wait until the king finds out about this one night." She replied roughly to him, pushing her small body up upon her knees. She cupped her breasts with her hands and inhaled softly. He had seen every inch of her and still she hid from him.

"I will put an end to you whenever I see fit." He muttered, taking a few steps toward the tub. He slipped in, tightly wrapping his long tail around her stomach and yanking her to him.

"When will that be? When the sun rises?" She gasped loudly and outstretched her hands, placing them upon her well-built chest, "Just do it now." She gritted her teeth and looked directly into his eyes.

"Shut your mouth, human. Your life will not end today, or tomorrow. I can promise you this." He watched her lips and closed his eyes as he felt her long nails slice into his skin.

"You know the law. It will come back around. I know this." Bulma added, pushing away. Her body slammed against his one again. She could feel the tickle of his furry tail brush along the inside of her thighs.

"I know this law. The law also says humans will obey their masters. I am your prince. If I say you will live, then you will live and be mine." The Saiya-jin prince said, gripping the back of her neck and kissing her hard upon the mouth. He claimed her, all of her.

"I must get back to my chambers. You have commanded that I return there at once. How will I ever get back there if you keep putting your scent all over me?" She whispered against his lips.

"You will not be going to your room until morning. I have changed my mind." Vegeta said roughly, parting her thighs over his flexed hips. He claimed her that very instant.

ooOoo

_Oh my goodness. This was an interesting one. Thanks for reading!_

_Mallie-3_


	10. Chapter 10

**Unconventional Love**

_Chapter 10_

_Mallie-3_

_Word Count: 6,037_

_Warnings: Adult content and language. This is a story for those who are 18 and older. If you are not 18 or older, please heed the warning!_

_ooOoo_

_The ships monitors were rambling over and over. The oxygen levels, other atmospheric gases were being listed repeatedly as Saiya-jin's swarmed and documents the levels upon charts. The atmosphere around them was being analyzed one last time before they stepped foot upon the planet. They had been studying the planet from afar for a few months and just after a few missions had been given the OK to land and begin their newest civilization. The prince sat stationary upon the seat. His hands were placed lightly upon his knees and his eyes glued to the golden points of his shoes. He was a small boy, nothing of particular interest to the other men. Even though he was young, they knew better. They watched their tongues. This was the heir to the throne. He would ascend in the future. _

"_Scan complete…" the female voice spoke, opening the first door out of five. _

_The prince glanced up, watching the Saiya-jin warriors arm themselves with Frieza's finest military gear. The alien general's barked their orders, which they complied shifting into double single filed lines. The different colored alien males directed the Saiya-jin, watching their every move until the first capital was complete. This could take months, even years. Though, they had many men to complete the job._

_They began to march out into the new territory, the territory that was being rewarded to his father by Frieza himself. They had been the most successful of out of any other alien race under Frieza's command. The Saiya-jin had been called forth from their previous homestead to serve for a greater force, leaving it behind year prior. Many Kings had taken the throne, yet not formally. They were a race with an informal title. That would all change today. _

"_Vegeta," His father's deep voice called to him. _

_The prince placed his feet flat upon the metal floor, taking slow steps toward his father. The man was taller than him by at least three whole feet. It didn't bother the prince, he was young. He knew that over the years he would grow to be a strong Saiya-jin, just like his father. He would take over the new throne of their newly awarded planet and rule. He was born for this, chosen for this. Out of all the royal children his father had sired, it was he who he chose to take over the throne. _

"_Father," Vegeta said softly, shifting his eyes between his father and the newly appointed General. _

"_Raynor, this is my son. I have chosen him to be the next heir to the throne. I never thought a day would come where I would be able to see my blood continue on." The king presented the small boy who, didn't even flinch as the towering man leaned in to inspect his future leader. The General snorted and crossed his arm over his chest. His scared left eye drew the prince's attention, causing many questions to roll through his thoughts. It took all he had not to cringe while looking upon the puckered skin around the empty eye socket. _

"_Out of all the males you sired, this is the one?" The General shifted his large body, facing his king. A glimpse of respect was apparent upon those hard features. This man was a trusted warrior to his father, not to mention the father of one of his closest childhood friends, Nappa. _

"_Yes," the King nodded, pride was clear across the man's features. _

_Vegeta had been taken from his mother, one of the many Saiya-jin women his father was breeding with, and forced him into training with the rest of his male siblings. Not to mention the highest ranking military official's sons as well as some of the female's that qualified. His father was not a man that believed that a Saiya-jin king should have less than one female. He believed in variety to see what he received from his DNA. There had never been a Saiya-jin queen that ruled alongside the king. He spread his seed among no less than five different females, in hopes that one of them would produce a suitable heir._

"_From what you have told me, the boy has proven to be extraordinarily experienced on the field while sparring. We need a strong heir to rule." He turned back to the prince and bowed respectfully, "I will follow anyone my king appoints." He glanced up at the prince, watching him carefully. _

_Prince Vegeta cocked his chin upward, crossing his own arms over his chest, "I will prove myself worthy once the throne is mine," He said, spoken like a true king of Vegeta-sei. _

_Raynor began to chuckle, showing a large set of wolfish fangs as he stood up straight, pleased with the young prince's answer. _

…

_.._

_._

Vegeta's eyes opened slowly. The red hue dissipated from the iris as he took in a deep breath and blinked. His body was sated. His instincts were under control. The moon had disappeared behind the planets horizon.

…

..

.

_ooOoo_

The day following the moon festival was off to an early start. Bulma had escaped the prince's room just before the first Saiya-jin sun peaked over the hilly country side. He hadn't even noticed she was gone. She bathed thoroughly in the slave's lavatory before putting on work clothing and heading outside to see the damage. Plenty of the servants assisted her just an hour after she arrived. She needed to keep herself busy if she was going to stay out of trouble, trouble with the prince.

Bulma gripped her basket and placed a few glass wine bottles on top of one another before standing up and stretching her back. Her thighs and core still hurt with each step, but she tried her best to mask her facial expressions. The salve which was given to her helped her slightly. It wasn't nearly enough for her aches and pains. Her blue eyes shifted toward the doorway in which Carmella slowly approached the working group. Her eyes avoided Bulma for a long while. She swallowed hard and reached down to collect more garbage and debris from the previous night's festivities.

Carmella slowly approached her and began to work alongside her, no words were being said. Bulma began to feel like something was wrong. Why was she quiet? Did she know where she had been? Honestly, Bulma was surprised that Carmella hadn't hunted her down. She had always filled in that motherly duty since Bulma was a young girl. She had to have known something, and therefore was upset with her decision. What choice did she have? Honesty, he was the prince of the planet and not to mention the Saiya-jin were not exactly forgiving creatures. She now understood what Carmella must have felt like when Teiko had his way with her. No, there was no comparison. The prince wasn't anything like Teiko.

Still no words were being exchanged. Bulma slowly worked, casually raising her curious eyes in her friend's direction. Carmella was quiet. By now she would have said something. She couldn't possibly be this mad at her for not showing back up before the festivities, right? Many thoughts shifted through her mind. Carmella would have understood if she had known that it had happened to her if she so home surmised that she had been taken by the prince.

Her blue eyes shifted toward the large spanning stair cases leading up to the magnificent home. Upon the stair case was a dark figure overlooking the servants as they worked desperately to clean up the terrible mess created. Bulma paused a moment and tried her best not to draw attention as she observed the male figure. A large cloak was draped over the man's body, hiding his face from anyone. After a moment of standing alone, the prince took a place at the dark figures side. They both then disappeared into the home. Bulma's eyes narrowed, only a hard shove from one of the female Saiya-jin broke her hard concentration. The woman barred her teeth and motioned for her to get busy.

She had never seen a Saiya-jin male dressed like that. It was usually a Saiya-jin armor of some sort. She was almost positive there was a Saiya-jin symbol etched into the material near the man's heart. The symbol was always near the heart at least. That much she picked up on. The better question was who was this character? It truly was interesting that he had come directly after the moon festival. Bulma had shaken her head, paranoid now after feeling the guilt of the night prior activities. The festival had taken a day and there was much that could be discussed in one day. A lot could happen in one day of absence from the Saiya-jin royal affairs.

He must be a man of importance. She had tried to ask Carmella who the man was, but Carmella merely looked in the direction, unable to see whom she spoke of and shrugged. She still hadn't spoken with her. She barely made eye contact with the woman.

After three constant hours of non-stop cleaning, Bulma finally was finished. Unfortunately, there was no 'finish' in her line of work. A certain task may end, but there were always more tasks waiting. She stretched and headed toward the main dining area of the home. It was late in the afternoon and preparations for dinner were beginning. Her duty was the dining hall. She and a silent Carmella entered the dining hall with cleaning supplies and rags. They began instantly with their work. Bulma once again tried her best to somehow get her friend to look upon her. There had been no eye contact and this worried her still. Had something happened to her?

"Carmella," Bulma finally spoke, scrubbing the rag across the glossy surface of the table.

Carmella paused in mid-stoke and glanced up. The brunette's hurt glance collided with hers for a moment without saying a word she knew she was upset with her in particular.

"Bulma," she merely stated before returning back to work.

Bulma pursed her lips in a tight, thin line and rounded the table slowly, "What have I done to upset you?"

Carmella glanced up, tightening her form and let out a slow breath, "You know exactly why I am disappointed in you." Her voice harsh and it sent chills down Bulma's spine.

Bulma's head jerked back in surprise. She gripped her rag tightly and allowed her eyes to roam as she thought about her words. She knew now that Carmella, in fact, knew that she had been with the prince the prior evening during the highest peak of the moon.

"I had no choice," Bulma whispered.

"I know," Carmella said, continuing her task without making eye contact again.

"You know?" Bulma whispered harshly, feeling heat lick across her cheeks as a strong feeling of disgust washed over her.

"I know," Carmella nodded once, repeating again.

"How?" Bulma whispered, moving in closer.

"Stop drawing attention, Bulma. Get back to work." Carmella snapped as Bulma began to follow closely behind.

Bulma frowned deeply and turned, knowing she was right, "Sorry," She whispered, swallowing hard and biting her lip. The brunette's soft response caught her attention, "I was told by a new friend."

Bulma's lips parted. She leaned forward to speak, but stopped as the dining hall door began to slowly open and a deep menacing voice filled the room. She bit her tongue and turned toward the cabinets, taking out the dining ware and began to place them along the table. Her eyes lifted a moment and she was instantly shocked to see the deep, dark gaze of the Saiya-jin prince staring upon her as the dark cloaked figure moved across the room and continued to speak.

It was the same man overseeing the damage. His hood still hid his features. Was he deformed? Had it been from battle? Was he an assassin? Bulma had to pry her eyes from the man. Ever since she had been under the prince's care she had grown lazy in her slave manner. She no longer kneeled, for the prince was used to Saiya-jin servants and they never kneeled. She looked upon his face every time, which was forbidden in an all human slave households. She closed her eyes and forced herself to go through the rules, over and over again.

"I know it has been quite a while, but as you can see my own household is well looked after. I wonder if my father would snap his bloody mouth shut after seeing how smoothly my servants work and that I am not incompetent and can actually deal with my belongings like a true prince of Vegeta-sei." The prince sneered, gripping his wrists behind his back as he strolled into the dining hall, watching the slithery form of the advisor, "Your king truly is a fool to doubt me."

The cloaked figure was quiet a moment as he slowed his movements toward the table. His head turned slowly, looking upon the blue haired female human. His eyes were not visible, but the heat of his stare could be felt. Bulma knew where his line of vision traveled.

"That is not why my king sent me, prince Vegeta. He has new information." The man paused briefly and turned his gaze back to his prince, "My prince there is more disturbing news regarding the humans. A prized general in your father's most favorite fleet has uncovered something that we never saw coming when on a pursuit. The king didn't want me to discuss this with you, but we knew these events has become somewhat of a serious problem. That is why I have come. Your father knew that you were in no mood to speak with him, but felt that you needed to hear this new personally. He trusts you with this news." The royal advisor said, drawing out certain syllables when he spoke. It reminded Bulma of a serpent.

"I see," Vegeta chuckled evilly, "Tell me this information that you have received." The prince turned to Bulma and snapped his fingers.

Bulma glanced up at him for a brief moment, meeting his gaze and placed the plate carefully upon the tabletop.

"Drinks," His eyes instantly filled with rage seeing her look upon him in that fashion.

Bulma's blue eyes lowered as she rounded the table to collected a bottle and two glasses for the Saiya-jin. She placed them down upon the table top and poured a small amount into each glass. She pulled back and glanced toward Carmella who was now closest to the wall, eyes lowered.

"Of course, but may I ask before I begin…?" The advisor pulled back his hood. His strong jaw and defined cheek bones were intense, even for a Saiya-jin male. There was one scar that married the flesh of his upper lip, and his eyes looked to be soulless pits.

The prince took a large swig of this drink and gritted his teeth. The drink was stronger than the planet's wine. He glanced up to meet the eyes of his father's advisor. The prince's thick brows narrowed, "It depends." He answered truthfully.

"This slave," the advisor said, grinning evilly as he leaned in and gripped Bulma's long robes and pulled her in for inspection, "she is one of the two humans I see. The darker haired slave is another one, yes?" He glanced toward Carmella, taking in her form as well, "When are you ridding of these humans?" He pointed to both females before reaching out and yanking a soft tendril of blue hair upon Bulma's head.

Her head jerked in the direction of the yank. She bit her lip, refusing to cry out. When released she took a step back away from the man so he could no longer touch her. Her eyes instantly filled with rage and without even asking she slipped away with the bottle.

The advisor began to laugh loudly, throwing back his head and holding his stomach, "Bold female human. Vegeta, I hope you aren't spoiling the humans. You know how much our race detests them. What will your people think if they knew a royal Saiya-jin lowered his standards and was now housing them? Especially after this information I am able to tell you finally circulate?"

The prince took another large gulp, "It is none of their concern. They listen to me, and they do my bidding only. They are treated and used like slaves should be. No more, no less. They should be mindful of their actions." The prince growled, flashing an angry glare to both of them.

"I see," The advisor began to grin, "Well, on to the topic of the day. Nappa and Radditz are attending. They are indeed generals and will soon be needed to lead our men once again against these blood traitors." The prince instantly perked up, interested in this topic immediately. His mind was swimming with thoughts.

Bulma bit her lower lip and stood beside Carmella. Just as the two men sat around the table, Radditz and Nappa entered the room. Following them were two other Saiya-jin servants. Four stood on the outer rim of the room, awaiting any orders. Glasses were filled and the discussion began.

"The humans have become stronger." The advisor said calmly, intertwining his fingers and placing them upon the table top.

"How could you even say that? Humans are weak creatures, unable to fight without help. They steal our goods given to us by Frieza in order to fight us. Even then it is a feeble attempt. Yes, they have been raiding our major artillery units, which have been hurting us quite a bit, but physically, really? Some settlements seem stronger than others because of their loot. The thing is they do not usually grow in power level by much. I haven't seen one that comes remotely close to us in strength." Radditz leaned over the table top and glared down toward the Advisor.

"It isn't their homemade guns, or their looting that makes them stronger. It is something else that is helping them." The Advisor raised a brow, shifting his eyes back and forth between the men. His eyes finally feel upon the prince who was quiet and stared across the table upon his father's right hand man.

"Get to it," Nappa grumbled.

Bulma listened intently. She didn't realize that the humans had begun stealing goods from the Saiya-jin to create their own weapons. Who was this person that was the brains of this particular suicide mission? Someone who knew what he or she was doing. It was only a matter of time before they were conquered, though. She kept her eyes fixed to the floor and pretended to be oblivious and uninterested in this particular topic.

"They have help," he paused, "help from our side."

Nappa inhaled a soft breath, his eyes shifted to Radditz who was soaking in his own anger. They both shifted their eyes to their future king and current prince. The prince dropped his hands to the table and leaned in.

"Our kind? Saiya-jin males and females are assisting the human scum?" Vegeta sneered, "How in the hell did you obtain your information?"

"Scouts," He murmured quickly, knowing the prince was about to blow at any second.

"I assume there were pictures?" A small envelope with pictures was tossed across the table in the prince's direction. The prince swiped up the envelope and opened it, briefly glancing upon the evidence before holding it in his palm and incinerating it instantly with his ki.

Bulma watched carefully and swallowed. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. There were Saiya-jin who actually have been fighting against their own kind. She felt a nudge from Carmella who knew what she was thinking and warned her to mask the emotions that were plain as day upon her face. The look of curiosity was not masked and she knew it should. Her eyes briefly caught those of the advisor who was watching her carefully with interested wide eyes. They shifted back to the prince as soon as Bulma's emotions were wiped from her features.

"I see you are disturbed as your father upon hearing and seeing this new unfortunate news for yourself. No one can be trusted, Vegeta. We have hunted down some suspected families. They will receive the strictest punishment if found guilty." The advisor tapped his fingertips upon the hard table. His eyes shifted back toward Bulma who was now looking to the ground and had masked her emotions completely.

"As it should be," The prince nodded, pursing his lips.

The man in front of him began to chuckle. He glanced to the side and then spoke again, "Yes, and did you know that our people have been mating with them?" The prince's eyes narrowed slightly, "Yes, they have been fucking the humans, creating offspring with them. Interesting development don't you think, a Saiya-jin and human creating a child together? It is said their power levels are strong, stronger than an infant pureblood." His brow shot up as he shrugged, "My suggestion to you, Vegeta is to rid of these humans before our people begin questioning you. They are already furious with those who mean nothing, or non-royal beings. Can you imagine what would happen if they began surmising your humans were for anything more than work?" His serpent tongue hissed as he stressed his syllables once again and grinned evilly.

"I agree with you. Now that you have provided me with this information I will speak with my men. Inform my father that I will be contacting him soon. I am sure he will want to act upon this action of heresy immediately. This action could change this small meaningless battle to a war if we aren't careful." Vegeta said, waving his hand to dismiss the Advisor.

The man lifted his cloak and bowed gracefully, "I am sure your father will be pleased to know this information. I will send him your message. Be well, Prince Vegeta." With that the man was gone. Vegeta sat in silence, shifted his gaze to Radditz who had been studying him for quite some time. His stood and cupped Radditz shoulder, "Meet me in my rooms."

ooOoo

Vegeta paced the line of windows in his rooms. His hand was upon his chin and a look of deep worry etched its way upon his handsome features. He finally gripped the chest plate and ripped it from his body and dropped upon a chair. His dark gaze lifted up toward Radditz as he slowly approached his dear friend. Vegeta ran his hands through his thick locks before speaking. He looks stressed, that much was clear. Radditz could almost assume what he was thinking. It was obvious to him only because of the knowledge of his prince's actions.

"You know my sins, my friend." Prince Vegeta whispered.

"Yes, my prince." Radditz stood before him without saying anymore.

"What if I bred her? She could be carrying my child, Radditz. I need something…anything to stop it." Vegeta said softly.

"I am not sure if a contraceptive of concubines will help her since she is human. Humans are different."

"They are different, but they can't be as different as everyone assumes, Radditz. They can breed with our kind. I have to try. It would be too dangerous for her to keep it. If these half breeds are as strong as they say they are, people would know. There would be no hiding a child. There wouldn't be a way to hide it." Vegeta sucked in a slow breath, "You will find me a contraceptive. I need one."

Radditz nodded, "Of course. We will try it. What happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know," Vegeta answered honestly.

"You must not lay with her again," Radditz took a step toward him.

The prince lifted his conflicted eyes, "I know this," His teeth gritted, "Stop speaking to me as a father does his son, you fool. I know it isn't wise."

"Yet you still consider it, by the gods Vegeta. You act like an untried male who has just tasted his first woman."

Vegeta snarled and jumped up, "It isn't any of your concern. Bring me the damn contraceptive, now." He swiped his hand across the air.

Radditz narrowed his eyes, "To think you weren't careful. You haven't ever been this careless with a female."

The prince gripped his thick hair tightly and left out a growl of frustration, "I thought I could control myself. The moon's grasp was too strong. Plus the thought never crossed my mind. She was still alien even though the similarities were so striking." His blazing black eyes glared upon his friend as he bared his teeth in warning.

"I see," He whispered, running his own hand over his spiked locks, "I will allow you to use some of my own stock that is meant for my own concubines." Radditz nodded, "It will take a few days. Hopefully, for your sake, your seed did not take. Was she…a virgin?"

Vegeta's eyes glinted as he reviewed the nights prior. The blood that ran between her legs was not that of rough handling, but that of a maiden, "Yes, she was a virgin."

Radditz cursed softly under his breath, "You used an untried female? By the gods, Vegeta," He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against his throbbing sockets, "I cannot blame you; you can only blame the moon." He rationalized his friend's careless actions immediately, knowing full well that the prince was in no mood to be reprimanded.

"Radditz, I will not be scolded. I wasn't thinking clearly. I know my actions were careless. I am a prince of Vegeta-sei and therefore should have controlled myself better. I know my actions were not rational." He grumbled, standing to full height, and in a dominate posture.

"If she was virgin as you claim then she most likely won't breed. I have had a few virgins in my young and careless days and I have yet to call any young my own." Radditz stated with pride, grinning softly as he noticed Vegeta was not at all amused. The grin quickly faded.

"Do you think anyone knows?" Radditz asked him, "You know I will keep this secret. I will take it with me to my grave. I cannot help but think about others. What if they smell…"

"They will not scent it. I have made sure that she was thoroughly cleansed before I sent her away." The prince snapped quickly in response.

"Like I have told you before and as you know already, you must send her away. It is for your own safety. You are at risk of losing the crown if you keep this human female around."

"Leave, I know what I am at risk of losing. I expect some of your stock by tomorrow evening. I will have no children from that woman." He raised his eyes, only showing for a brief moment the true fear that lay hidden within him.

"Yes my prince." Radditz walked toward the balcony located in the prince's chambers and quickly shot off into the golden sky. His ki trail could be seen in the horizon as he traveled for his prince. It was indeed a special and most important mission.

ooOoo

The advisor entered the dark passageways of the palace. He entered the King's chambers and grinned upon arrival to see the king was, indeed, searching for places to place his squads to test their numbers before sending in stronger, well trained warriors. He pulled back the hood and spoke quickly to the king, bowing to him.

"I have returned. Your son looked well rested and was interested in these events that were just discovered. He seemed disturbed by the actions taking place." He stood directly in front of the king, watching him as he continued to look upon the rounded screen. Pop ups of numerous maps were being dragged and highlighted with the tip of the king's finger.

"I see," The king drawled, "Any news?"

"Why, yes," The advisor said in an amused tone, "I see you were right to assume there would be a problem. The spy has worked wonders for me, as I have said before. They informed me of interesting events regarding the blue haired human and the prince. At least we figured out which one he favors hence his strange need to keep them under his roof. From what I gather he has indeed, mated with her."

The king clenched his fist. His jaw was tight and he turned slowly, unable to look upon the cloaked man before him any longer. A crackling of ki blazed around his muscular figure. He turned to face the advisor once more. His eyes filled with deep hatred and need to kill. The king was not at all pleased with any of the events. From the news of his own people going against him and the planet to his own son following in this people's foots steps. He had reached a breaking point. There was no way in hell he would allow this planet to be overrun by half breed abominations.

"You did this. If I would have just rid of the blasted humans this wouldn't have fucking happened," He held out his palm, it was glowing with a swirling blue ball of energy, ready to launch itself between the man's eyes.

The man's hood was blown off his head as a wave of pure energy wafted over him, a crackling of electric ki surrounded the cloaked man's body. He held up his hands and dropped to his knees immediately.

"My king, there isn't hard evidence toward this coupling. I believe it could be true, but it can be fixed."

"My son's reputation as the future leader will remain intact. I swear that if this gets out to our people I will kill you immediately. Do not fail me or your future king. My blood line will not be extinguished because my son likes to fuck humans." He lowered his hands and began to pace, breathing heavily and trying to fight the urge to kill the man kneeling on the ground, practically begging for his life with his action.

"I have an idea. Trust me, my king; the only reason to allow the prince his human slaves was to allow him some freedom. This would get him back to your side once again if the prince believed you trusted him whole heartedly. As for the human wench," The man swallowed, raising up on one knee and continuing, "She isn't much of a sight. She will be tossed aside in no time."

"What if there are others, you incompetent fuck?" He shouted, leaning in so their noses were almost touching.

"I believe I scared him into a different direction. I believe that with a little time…" he stammered.

"You fool; you cannot assure me that this will actually happen. I want this bitch killed. Now, there will be no waiting. She will be ripped from his grasp. I will not allow this coupling, if there is anything happening, to continue." He let out a loud growl, slamming his fists upon his rounded map screen, cracking it and causing sparks to flicker up from the center. The screen instantly blackened. He began to breathe hard, "Order it now. Her life for yours." He pointed a firm index finger toward his advisor.

ooOoo

Bulma pulled the sheets back. The other Saiya-jin women walked around the room. Alcohol was brought, water was provided along with washing rags. His armor was now laying out and being polished before being placed upon the mannequin, which held the armor nightly. Bulma shifted her eyes toward the prince who was now walking naked toward his massive bed. His eyes were roaming his room, making sure everything was in place before dismissing them from his sight. He gripped a drink tightly in his hand. Once he had inspected everything he turned to faced Bulma who was standing in the corner with another Saiya-jin woman. He pointed to her instantly.

"Stock the bathing chambers," The prince snapped, "The rest of you leave." He nearly shouted. As each one disappeared, he turned on his heel to catch up with the human woman.

Bulma looked up from the towels to see him in the doorway. He nodded for her to go back into the chambers, "Drop them back on the rack." He said softly.

"My prince, I…" She hesitated to speak and immediately did as she was told. She slowly rounded the door way and entered the sleeping chambers.

Her arm was roughly grabbed. He thrust her upon the bed. The prince tipped his glass back, watching her as she scrambled upon the bed sheets. Her back was pressed tightly to the headboard. He allowed his eyes to roam her figure. He dropped the glass and began to crawl upon the bed.

"I want to try this without the influence of the moon," The prince kept his eyes on her body; "I know the consequences. I have been thinking about it all day. Even after the news. I know you were listening intently."

"The consequences could mean our lives, your crown. You heard the king's advisor." Bulma reached out slowly and placed a halting hand upon his bare chest, "Remember what he said, human _scum_ and Saiya-jin could procreate. I would never wish that upon myself. I do not want to carry a Saiya-jin child." She pursed her lips, "Nor do I wish to have you violate my person again." She pulled back as he narrowed his eyes.

"You will not carry my child, nor would I want such a low creature to in the first place. A strong Saiya-jin woman will be the mother of my heir. You will be given a contraceptive as soon as possible." He said gruffly, his dark eyes looking down the length of her legs.

"That poor woman," She murmured, gasping as he yanked at her ankle, pulling her into a laying position, "To have to endure your attentions." She turned her head away from him.

Vegeta growled in response and gripped her neck softly, yanking her soft figure in closer, "You came," He murmured against the soft skin of her cheek, inhaling her scent. Bulma took in a shaky breath and closed her own eyes, feeling her body immediately respond to him. Her body grew wet just thinking about how his hard, thick length penetrated her and the feeling of her womb clenching as she cried out from release.

"It was my body's reaction," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his, watching him stare at her full, parted lips. She didn't want to admit that she loved his attentions. She even craved them now, by the gods, it was horrible.

"You loved that you came," the prince said in a low tone, nipping her lower lip, "You want to come again." He cupped between her thighs, prying them open and mounting them, "I can smell how ready you are, my little human wench. You scent is like that of a bitch in heat."

"How do you know I am not visualizing myself with a human man just so I can endure your touch," She pressed her lips to his, enjoying every caress.

Vegeta ripped her mouth from his and snarled in her face, "A human male could never make you come the way I do, bitch." He pressed his hardness to her weeping core.

Bulma moaned with need, and took him within her with a slight movement of her own hips. She gasped and pressed her peaked breasts against his chest.

The prince of the Saiya-jin grinned against her ear, "See, about to come already," he thrust himself in deeper. They felt whole once again.

ooOoo

_Sorry for such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking around!_

_Mallie-3_


End file.
